Because of You
by Jaymo
Summary: Aurikku set during Yuna's pilgrimage. About the relationships everyone builds with each other and how they handle the possibility of losing each other. TidusYuna, WakkaLulu, Kimahrikitty friend: that's for you reviwers! Chapters 22 and 23 rated M
1. Meeting Rikku

A/N: Hey you guys! It's me! Yea! So let me tell you what happened. I sat down at my computer to update "Who am I Again" and I drew a big fat blank. I have no idea where to go with that story right now. So instead of writing a crappy chapter for the sake of an update, I decided to hold off until I get that story together. It's not far to you guys either, you expect awesomeness and I can't deliver right now. So I decided to start story scenario 1 (remember the one set during the pilgrimage?). So here it is. I gotta tell you, I am super excited about this story. I just kept writing and writing it and I didn't want to stop. So for now, I'll give you this story. Don't worry, I'll update te other one sooner or later, but enjoy this!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters

**Meeting Rikku**

Damn that hurt. It had been a long time since Rikku lost in a fight. She remembered it was three years ago. Brother was yelling at her because Rikku had told a girl he liked that he still wet his bed. Brother went off and started fighting with Rikku. She would have won too if he hadn't hit her with a thunder spell. It was a weakness of hers that Brother found when they were little kids. Fortunately, he only used it when he was really mad at her.

Rikku thought about that as she floated over to the banks of the Moonflow. This mission was supposed to be simple. Capture the summoner, return to Bikanel. Easy, right? What she didn't count on was two water-friendly guardians on her tail. One she had recognized immediately and the other had hair that annoyed her.

Rikku pushed herself up into a standing position. She briefly acknowledged Tidus as she started to strip out of her skintight wetsuit. Tidus looked at her with a mix of awe and intrigue. Suddenly, realization took over his features.

"Hey! Your Rikku!" he said excitedly, "Man you don't look to good. What happened?"

"You beat me up remember!" she yelled at him as she fell to her knees panting.

"Wait. That was you? You could have hurt Yuna!" He replied in disbelief.

Rikku leaned on one foot and put a finger to her right cheek. "It's not exactly what you think"

"Hey Tidus! Who's your friend?"

Rikku and Tidus turned to see the man with the annoying red hair approach them. He was followed by Yuna and the rest of her guardians. Rikku looked at each one of them in turn.

Of course she recognized her cousin Yuna. She looked just like she did when Rikku last saw her. She was older now of course, but she still had the same kind face.

Behind Yuna stood a large blue Ronso. Rikku remembered him a little. She had seen him with Yuna on her last visit with her cousin. It was right after Yuna's father defeated Sin. She had hugged Yuna goodbye, and Rikku remembered the Ronso smiling at her. HE hadn't changed much. She was glad to see Kimahri still protected her cousin.

There was also an older woman. Rikku studied her beautiful face and curious eyes. Rikku felt the mage look Rikku over and she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. She could see kindness in the woman's eyes, but she could also see power. Rikku knew she would never want to be on his woman's bad side.

Last, she noticed a man in a red coat. He followed behind the group silently. Rikku let her eyes look over his strong body and large katana. Again, another person who probably wouldn't take kindly to her kidnaping Yuna. Rikku found herself strangely disappointed that she could not see the warriors face. It was mostly covered by a pair of sunglasses and the upper part of his coat.

"This is my friend Rikku. Lulu, Yuna, remember I told you about her? She is the one who saved me in the water. She's Al-Bhe...eh...eh...heh heh" Tidus stopped his explanation when he remembered Lulu's warning about Wakka. He knew Rikku was a good person, but would Wakka see that?

"Oh yeah" Wakka recalled, "You look pretty beat up. You okay?" Wakka immediately liked the girl. She reminded him a little bit of Yuna. Plus, she had saved Tidus' life.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she reassured him.

"Praise be to Yevon" Wakka said as he made the traditional Yevon prey sign.

Rikku raised her eyebrow slightly. She knew now why Tidus choked when he was about to reveal her heritage. Oh well, she was here for Yuna.

"Wakka" the mage interrupted, "I think there are things we need to discuss."

Wakka looked at Lulu as she motioned for Rikku to join her and Yuna.

"Girls only!" Rikku called out when Wakka and Tidus started to walk over to the girls. "Boys wait over there.

Wakka obeyed and turned to Tidus. Tidus just shrugged.

* * *

"Rikku!" Yuna embraced her cousin.

"You remember me!" Rikku said happily.

"Of course I remember you! I remember all the fun we had when we were little. I missed you so much!"

Lulu smiled at the two reunited family members. "Yes, I remember when Yuna came to Besaid, she kept asking where Rikku was."

"Rikku this is Lulu. She's been my big sister on Besaid. Now she is also my guardian." Yuna told her.

"Nice to meet you Rikku. I am correct in assuming that you were the fiend who captured Yuna in the Moonflow."

Rikku blushed sightly under the mage's stare. To her surprise, it wasn't harsh. It was more sympathetic. Rikku made a mental note to talk to Lulu later.

"Yeah. I was just trying to protect you Yunie. My dad too!"

Yuna smiled at hearing her cousin's pet name for her. It brought back so many nice memories. "Yeah, Uncle Cid! How is he? And Brother?"

"Same as ever! They want to see you." Rikku told her. She took Yuna's hand and started to swing it around, causing Yuna to laugh.

Lulu smiled as well. "Yuna, I propose that Rikku join us on our journey"

Rikku's eyes widened. "You mean be a guardian!"

Yuna shook her head firmly. "No Lulu. I could never ask Rikku to do such a dangerous thing!"

"Yuna, I think she could handle it. She gave Tidus and Wakka a run for their gil." Lulu added.

"Yunie I would love to be your guardian. If I can't change your mind about this pilgrimage, the least I can do is protect you!

"Okay Rikku I would love for you to come with us. Let's go ask Sir Auron"

"My dad is gonna be soooo pissed" Rikku smiled as they made their way over to the men.

* * *

Auron was agitated at the delay. They were almost to Guadosalam and now his summoner was having a pow wow over in the woods. He was watching Tidus and Wakka kick around a blitzball when Yuna and Rikku approached him. He knew this was coming.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna asked shyly, " I would like to have Rikku become a guardian. Does she have your permission?"

Auron stepped to the girl. He knew this was Yuna's cousin Rikku. He remembered Braska speaking of her before. He also knew that Rikku had just tried to kidnap Yuna. He understood of course. She tried to protect her cousin, just as he wanted to protect Braska.

"Show me your face" he ordered.

Rikku froze at such a weird request. Then she realized he really wanted to see her eyes. Her Al-Bhed eyes. She looked up at him with her eyes shut tight.

Auron almost chuckled at her scrunched up face. Almost.

"Open your eyes" he said more gently.

Rikku sighed. She opened one eye cautiously, then the other. It was a strange feeling. She didn't know this man. She didn't know where he came from or what his story was, but she felt like she knew him. She felt like they had met before.

Auron felt it too. He didn't know the girl, but he did. She was him ten years ago. She had the same determination he once had. If she only knew what lie ahead.

"As I thought"

"Um...no good?" she answered, disappointed.

"Are you sure?" he already knew the answer.

"One hundred percent!" she said with more enthusiasm.

Auron nodded. "If Lady Yuna wishes it"

Yuna and Rikku jumped up and down in celebration. They embraced as Lulu and Wakka smiled at them.

"Well, I say the more the merrier!" Wakka said. "Welcome to the crew!"

Auron grew impatient again. "Come. We still have a way to go until Guadosalam."

They had been walking for a little over an hour before they encountered a fiend. Rikku wanted a chance to prove she was useful, so she jumped into battle with Tidus and Wakka. To her delight, she soon impressed the part with her skills.

"Wow Rikku! That was cool how fast you stole from those fiends." Wakka admired after the battle.

"That was nothing. Can you teach me how to mix things together like that?" Tidus asked in awe.

Rikku laughed. "I suppose I could teach you a little. I've been studying Alchemy since...I don't remember how long. I could teach you some simple mixes."

Auron began to see the light. Rikku could prove very useful on this pilgrimage. She was an excellent fighter, but most of all she helped keep Yuna's spirt alive. For that Auron was grateful. He was no shoulder to lean on for Yuna. Above all, he wanted the daughter of his best friend to have support.

So they continued walking, and walking, and walking. Auron stayed in the back of the group observing. Tidus and Yuna stayed close together talking. As did Lulu and Wakka. Kimahri followed Yuna closely and stayed silent. Rikku bounced back and forth between the groups. She joked with Tidus and Yuna, talked magic and strategy with Wakka and Lulu, and asked Kimahri questions. To Auron's surprise, Kimahri smiled and answered her questions.

"So Kimahri, what is your favorite place in all of Spira?" she asked.

The Ronso looked to be in thought. "Home" was his reply.

"Me too" Rikku agreed. "But to be fair, I haven't been to every place in Spira."

"Kimahri neither. But home will always be favorite"

It was Rikku's turn to be in thought. She stopped in her tracks and soon Auron passed her. She jogged up next to him and fell in step with him.

"You mind if I walk with you?" she asked. Auron glanced at her but didn't answer.

"What's your favorite place in all of Spira, Auron?"

Still no answer.

"Are you ignoring me?" she asked while waving a hand in front of his face.

"No I'm not ignoring you. I'm concentrating on making sure our summoner is safe and not answering pointless questions."

Rikku recoiled as if Auron had struck her. He expected her to shy away from him. He wanted her to shy away. To his surprise, she didn't.

Her voice took a cold tone. "Well, excuse me. I thought Yuna would be pretty safe with two guardians at her side, and four more not to far away. And my mistake for taking the time to talk to you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Rikku's left her words to sting Auron as she walked away to join up with Yuna and Tidus. Auron was stung. He couldn't believe he had been so cruel to her. It couldn't be helped. It was his nature now to drive people away. He couldn't help it, could he?

Rikku walked behind her cousin and Tidus. She wanted to focus on something else besides her hurt feelings. While she was thinking, she saw Yuna look up at Tidus and smile sweetly. Wait a minute, that wasn't just any smile...Rikku found a new project.

She skipped up to Yuna's other side and took her hand. Yuna smiled at her cousin.

"Tidus, take Yuna's other hand!" she commanded, "Let's walk together!"

Yuna blushed slightly as Tidus took her hand. She noticed he did so without any hesitation and it made her smile. She looked over at Rikku and saw her cousin wink at her. Yuna's jaw dropped at Rikku's deception. Rikku laughed and put a finger to her lips to tell Yuna to be quiet and enjoy it.

After a few moments, Rikku dropped Yuna's hand and skipped over to Lulu and Wakka. Yuna waited for Tidus to follow suit, but he didn't. If anything, he squeezed her hand tighter. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled.

Auron watched the exchange and sighed. Ever since her met up with Yuna and Tidus in Luca, he saw a spark between them. He knew their was no point in trying to prevent it, but he didn't want either of them hurt. He knew it wouldn't end up well between them. One of them, if not both, was not going to be around for long after Zanarkand. It really made him sadder inside.

Auron was pulled out of his thoughts by Kimahri stopping. He stopped to look at what his friend was looking at and saw Kimahri gazing at the setting sun. They had at least four hour to go before they reached Guadosalam...

"Let's make camp here. It is almost dark and we still have many hours to go." Auron told the group of colorful guardians.

Everyone agreed and moved to the side of the path until they found a big enough clearing. Auron, Wakka, and Tidus set up camp while Kimahri stood guard. The girls unpacked some of the food they had and started a fire.

Soon, they all sat around the campfire finishing their meals. Everyone was engaged in light conversation except Rikku. She was lost in her own head and staring into the fire. She was trying to think of ways to stop Yuna from killing herself. She knew she had to get an early start because it would take something really good to get her cousin to change her mind.

"Okay everyone, I think we should turn in" Auron suggested.

Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri take first watch" The Ronso stood outside of Yuna's tent as she climbed inside.

Everyone nodded and said their goodnights.

* * *

A few hours later, Rikku was awakened by Lulu. "Rikku," the mage said softly, "Your watch"

Rikku nodded sleepily and crawled outside. She winced as the cold air hit her body and she sat by the fire. This was no good. If she stayed still, she was going to fall asleep. She stood up and started walking around the fire. She thought she could spend some more time thinking of a way to save Yunie.

After a few minutes, she felt rustling behind her. She jumped around 180 degrees to see Auron walk out from his tent.

Rikku breathed in relief placing her clawed hand on her heaving chest. "Auron" she hissed, "you scared me!"

"My apologies" he answered in a low voice. Rikku almost thought he looked sheepish.

"That's okay. What are you doing up? It's my watch still" she questioned.

Auron didn't say anything for a moment. When he did, Rikku almost fell over in surprise.

"I wanted to apologize Rikku. I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did earlier. It was uncalled for."

"Your forgiven" Rikku said brightly.

It was Auron's turn to be surprised. "Just...like that?"

"Well, yeah" Rikku said as she sat down by the fire. "Why shouldn't I accept your apology?"

"It just seemed a little too easy is all." he told her.

"Well to be honest, I didn't ever expect you to say you were sorry. So the fact that you did made it easy to forgive and forget"

"Oh" It was all Auron could say.

Rikku watched him stand there in front of her for a few moments. "You can come sit with me if your not tired."

Auron had no idea why his body wouldn't listen to him. He was telling it to go back to bed. He had already done his watch, it was time for him to rest. So why did he join her by the fire?

Rikku smiled as he sat next to her. She let him sit in silence for a while, but not too long.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Do I have to answer?" he asked back.

"I suppose you don't have to" Rikku told him.

"...Fine..."

"Do you dislike us?"

"Of course not"

"Then why are you so cold to everyone?" Rikku asked as she turned to him. From this angle, she could clearly see the scar the side of his face and made his eye useless. The light from the fire flickered over it and made Rikku a little uneasy.

As if he sensed her discomfort, Auron turned away. "That is none of your concern"

Rikku nodded. "Fair enough. Can I tell you my opinion?"

Auron scoffed at her. "Your going to anyway"

Rikku ignored his sarcasm. "I think your afraid"

Auron turned back to look at her. He found himself staring into her green eyes. "Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. I bet it has something to do with Uncle Braska's pilgrimage."

Auron just stared at her.

Rikku stared right back. "Am I right?"

Auron didn't answer. Instead her stood up and headed for his tent. "Goodnight Rikku"

"Goodnight Auron"

* * *

The next morning Rikku woke up to a horrible smell. Who had last watch? Tidus did. Rikku walked out of the tent to find Tidus standing over the fire. He was holding a frying pan with unidentifiable black matter in it.

"Tidus what happened?" she asked.

Tidus looked up sheepishly. "I was trying to make pancakes"

Yuna walked out of her tent and giggle at the scene before her. "Thank you Tidus! You didn't have to make breakfast." She took a fork and pulled a part of the rubberized batter off.

"Mmmm...good" she said with a pained face. Pretty soon the three of them were laughing uncontrollably. Auron, Wakka, Kimahri, and Lulu emerged from their tents and surveyed the scene. Whatever happened made Yuna laugh so they were okay with it.

"Let's depart"

Back on the road to Guadosalam, the group fell back into the same positions they held the day before. Everyone except Rikku. Instead of bouncing happily between guardians, she stayed off to the side looking into the woods.

Auron couldn't help but notice the change in her attitude and wondered if their conversation had anything to do with it. He cursed himself silently as he walked over to her.

"Is everything okay Rikku?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. Auron looked away immediately. He wasn't used to woman smiling at him like that. Usually they looked at him with one of two things, disgust or undisguised lust. Neither of which he cared for. Rikku had a different smile. It was warm and welcoming.

"Yeah. I'm just looking for a flan"

Auron blinked. "Any particular reason you are looking for that type of fiend?"

She smiled at him again. Damn it. "Yeah, flans usually carry gems. I wanted a few to customize our weapons."

Auron blinked again. He really couldn't believe some of the things she said sometimes. She acted so much older sometimes. Other times, she acted so much younger. It drove him nuts that he couldn't just ignore her like he did everyone else.

What else could he say? "Well, I'll help you then"

Rikku nodded. "Sure. Just make sure you don't take your eyes off unguarded Yuna."

Auron looked over at his summoner and saw she was in the middle of a circle Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and Kimahri formed. He realized Rikku was joking with him. Another thing most people didn't do.

"Fine, as long as you don't mind taking time to talk to me"

"Oh, ha ha Auron. Just look for fiends"

An hour later, Rikku was the proud owner of a bunch of water gems. She put them in her pouches and stole one of Lulu's moogles to practice on.

"What is that going to do Rikku?" Tidus asked as Rikku walked behind the group.

"Well, it's gonna add an element of water to the weapon. I'm gonna try to get to everyone's before Guadosalam." she answered.

"That will come in handy in the Thunder Plains" Lulu noted.

Rikku looked up from her work and whimpered slightly.

"Something wrong Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"No" she answered dejectedly. She sighed heavily and returned to her work. "Okay we only have a few more hours to go, I need to get started."

From that point on, Auron was torn between watching his summoner or watching Rikku. Yuna was fine, it was only out of duty he kept an eye on her. Rikku, on the other hand, was having a great deal of trouble. Apparently Rikku couldn't walk and work at the same time. She was so busy customizing the weapons, she was constantly tripping and falling. She would was holding Wakka's blitzball and staring so hard at it with her tongue at the side of her mouth, she tripped over a uprooted branch and fell on her face.

"Ouchie!" she whined. Auron went over to help her, but she had already gotten to her feat and tossed Wakka the ball.

"There you go Wakka! Auron, I need your sword."

Before he could protest, Rikku pulled the heavy sword from his side and began to work. She was having a hard time balancing herself and the heavy weapon. Auron got an unpleasant image of Rikku tipping over and impaling herself so her took it back from her.

"Here Rikku. Let me hold the sword while you work"

There was that smile again. "Thanks Auron. You're a good friend!"

Auron nodded. Damn it. He didn't want friends. At the same time, he couldn't help but smile slightly. He made a friend.

Tidus and Yuna looked back at the youngest and the oldest guardians getting along. Yuna smiled while Tidus looked amazed.

"Wow. That's not fair. I remember having to carry Auron's swords around all the time. He never offered me help." Tidus complained.

"I think it's cute" Yuna said.

Tidus took her hand again, making Yuna smile wider. "I suppose so" he said skeptically. In the ten years he spent with Auron in Zanarkand, he knew Auron didn't have any friends. He was worried for Rikku's safety.

Yuna laughed at the expression on Tidus' face. "Why do you look like that?" she asked.

Tidus smiled down at her. "I was just worrying for Rikku's safety. It's been along time since Auron had a friend. I think his head might explode at any point."

Yuna laughed and hit Tidus lightly on the arm. "I don't think you give Sir Auron enough credit. I'm sure he and Rikku will make lovely friends."

"Well as long as they keep each other quiet and not bugging us, I guess it's okay. Hey is that Guadosalam?"

Yuna looked up at the giant tree entrance that was Guadosalam. "Yup," she said worried, "That's Guadosalam."

Tidus looked down at Yuna as she squeezed his hand tighter. She did not want to see Seymour.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I know it's not exactly how it happened in the game, but I'm using my memory and a FFX walkthrough on-line to help me out. It is going to follow the pilgrimage as best as I can, but lots of different stuff is gonna happen. Obviously Aurikku, and Tidus/Yuna, so there is gonna be a lot of fluff coming up for you and more story. Like I said, this one is gonna be long. I already have a chapter that's twice as long as I have ever written and we're barely to Guadosalam. Excellent. Things are gonna start to heat up on the thunder plains so stay tuned. Also if you guys see anything important that happened in the game that I missed, or it's coming up and you think I might miss it, let me know. I'd appreciate it. Look for an update Thursday night. Laters!

P.S: You like how I threw the pancakes in there? I know you did!


	2. Thunderplains Part 1

A/N: so sleeeepppyyyy...I always right my notes after the chapter is done so I never want to finish them:( not this time you guys need shoutouts:

Gining: thanks for your review:) always happy to hear from you!

crazyxbeans: hee hee i thought you might:) thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this one!

psychostudent06: thanks i really like the first chapter too, i got big plans for this story so stay tuned! thanks as always for you review, i'm always glad to read them

lucifer yaway: aww thank you:) i'm glad you like my stories. i'm making it my personal mission to get more aurikku out there because i've read them all too. so i'm making sure that you have stories and updates as best as i can. hope you like this chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy of any characters.

**Thunder Plains Part 1**

Rikku was torn. She was on this pilgrimage to save her cousin and save her cousin alone. She couldn't help but be excited about traveling though. She never got to see Spira so everything was new to her. Unfortunately, Guadosalam didn't suit Rikku's tastes. She got a weird feeling about the place.

Tidus was right there with her. He already hated Seymour, so why not hate Seymour's home? He and Rikku fell to the back of the group when they entered the city. They both were keeping a close eye on Yuna as they talked.

"Does this place give you the heebie jeebies or what?" Rikku asked as she shivered.

Tidus nodded grimly. "I think the creepiest part is that we don't know what Seymour wants with Yuna."

Rikku nodded knowingly. She sensed Tidus' jealously and respected it. "So you worried about her?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Before Tidus could answer, the group had reached the Guado mansion. A Guado man came out of the mansion to greet Yuna.

"Lady Yuna! I am Tromell. Please come with me, Lord Seymour requests your presence."

Yuna nodded as Tidus took his place by her side. "Of course" she agreed. Yuna looked up at Tidus and smiled. Tidus smiled back to reassure her and they walked in the doors.

Rikku found that she had fallen back with Auron. She looked over at him to see how he read the situation and was disappointed. Auron had the same look on his face that he always did, unwavering and almost stale.

"Man does that guy look shifty or what?" she mumbled loud enough for Auron to hear her. Auron didn't answer right away. He inclined his head slightly in agreement and then spoke.

"Rikku watch Yuna. I fear Seymour may want something from her we may not agree with."

Rikku was taken back by his obvious warning. In the little time that she had known him, he never gave anyone an out right warning. He usually hinted about how you shouldn't poke the fiend with a stick, and then he'd be the first to tell you that you should have listened to him. She nodded and jogged up next to Yuna.

Auron watched her jog away. He was going to have to be more careful. In the short time he had known her, he quickly realized that they could become close. Why he didn't know. But his mission was simple. Guard Yuna and Tidus, guide them to vanquish Sin, go to the Farplane. Simple right? Auron had thought so. He spent ten years without companionship, without love, without friends and now there was her.

"Um...hellllooo? Anyone home?" Rikku asked as she waved her hand in front of Auron's face. Auron blinked and looked down at her.

"Hey I was talking to you! Were you listening?" she asked in agitation.

"Yes"

"Oh yeah?" she asked skeptically, folding her arms across her chest, "what did I say?"

"You said that I 'should stop standing around and eat something. The least we can do is eat up the creepy guy's food'."

"Good guess" she said smiling at him. They looked at each other for a moment until they heard the door open at the far side of the room. Everyone turned to see Seymour Guado enter the room.

"Lady Yuna. A pleasure to see you again." Seymour drawled in that annoyingly haughty tone only he could pull off. It made the men want to punch him in his ugly blue head. It made girls want to take showers.

"Thank you for inviting us" Yuna said diplomatically. After a little more small talk, Seymour moved to the middle of the room.

"I wish to show you something. Ultimately, why I asked you here." With a wave of his hand, the room turned into one giant memory sphere. The group found themselves floating over top a huge machina city. Wakka and Lulu were torn between fascination and hate for the machina that brought Sin. Rikku was way past fascinated. She never imagined such a large machina city. It was everything she hoped Home could be built into one day. She hoped around the floating floor in hopes of seeing everything.

"The great machina city Zanarkand" Seymour announced.

Yuna watched Tidus' face wash over with a longing. This was his home. She tried to imagine how she would feel if she was ripped form Besaid, never to return and then shown a sphere of that very place. She stepped closed to Tidus and let her hand graze his. Tidus smiled as he understood the gesture. Yuna wouldn't take his hand in front of a Maester of Yevon, but she was letting him know she was there for him.

"The city only is not what I wanted to show you. I wanted you to see her." Seymour continued.

A figure of a woman appeared in the image. She was sitting in a room looking as if she were waiting for something. Yuna studied the woman for a moment.

"You were named after her Yuna" Seymour said as he stepped closer to Yuna.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna said. It was so strange for her to see this woman in front of her. She was the first in the line of summoners and she had been told stories about her every since she was a little girl.

Rikku had fallen back next to Auron a while ago. When Yunalesca appeared in the image Rikku felt his whole body tense up and she was standing at least three feet away. She watched his face as Seymour explained to Yuna about how Yunalesca and her husband blah, blah, blah. Rikku wasn't listening. She was more interested in why this woman, of all people, got a reaction out of Auron. Sure, the fact that she was barely wearing underwear might have had something to do with it, but Rikku doubted that. It wasn't a favorable look Auron was throwing her. It was a look of deep anger and regret. Rikku felt the urge to give him a hug. She thought better of it imaging that Auron might start having convulsions or something. She settle for moving closer to him and resting her hand on his arm.

Auron was busy plotting how he was going to kill that bitch next time he saw her when he felt Rikku's presence at his side. He looked down at her and saw concern in her eyes. He must have been shooting Yunalesca death glares and not realized it. Auron wasn't sure how to react to her touch except pull away. So that is just what he did. He stepped out of Rikku's touch and looked to the ground. They both sighed slightly and turned their attention back to Yuna.

Seymour had finished his story about crazy people love or whatever and was whispering in Yuna's ear. Yuna stepped back from the maester and blushed, covering her surprised gasp with her hand.

Rikku rushed up to her cousin. "Yuna! What's wrong? Your face is so red!" Rikku was ready to gut the man. Seymour was too creepy for her. She could only imagine what kind of dirty sick things he would whisper to Yuna.

"He asked me to marry him!" she said still in shock.

Okay, Rikku didn't see that one coming. Neither did Lulu or Wakka, who both looked at Yuna with wide eyes. Auron and Kimahri were as silent as ever. Tidus on the other hand...

"Are you serious?" Tidus yelled. Rikku thought about lending him her claw.

Auron stepped up and placed a gloved hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"Well, yes I am," Seymour said "I think it will please Spira. We will be Spira's hope. It is your duty as summoner and mine as maester, is it not?"

"A moment's diversion may amuse the crowd, but it changes nothing" Auron said roughly, still holding Tidus back. Seymour narrowed his eyes at the oldest guardian.

"I must think on this Lord Seymour. May I ask for your patience" Yuna asked.

"Of course, take your time"

The group turned to leave, each with a different emotion on his of her face. Before they had mad it out the door, Seymour addressed his attention to Auron.

"Why are you still here?"

Auron stopped in his tracks causing Tidus to run into him. "Want me to get 'em? I can take 'em!" Tidus asked Auron in a low voice.

"It's just we Guado are sensitive to the scent of the Farplane"

Tidus leaned over and sniffed Auron's shoulder and was pushed away as Auron stormed out of the room followed closely by one confused summoner and five angry guardians.

* * *

Back in the inn, Yuna paced back and forth. Tidus and Rikku were yelling suggestions at her while everyone else watched the exchange.

"I must go to the Farplane. I want to consult with my parents" Yuna announced.

Everyone agreed and walked the short distance to the Farplane. Once there, Lulu explained the Farplane as best as she could to Tidus.

"Just go in and see it!" she told him after he didn't understand the first three times.

"Fine" he agreed. Tidus jogged up to catch up with Yuna and saw Rikku and Auron sitting on opposite sides of the walkway.

"Hey you guys aren't coming?" he asked

"No" they both replied at the same time. Tidus looked to Rikku, then to Auron and shook his head.

"Whatever floats your boats. Later"

Auron couldn't help but notice how quiet Rikku was being. Part of his was glad for it, but part of him found that he wanted to talk to her. What happened to his reclusive attitude? It was agitating to him that he wanted this girl's company.

Rikku looked over at Auron after a few moments. She stood up and walked over to him, falling on her knees in front of his sitting form. She looked up at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked shortly.

"What do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea what your talking about"

"Bullshit Auron! You know a lot more than you let on and you want to know how I see it? Your holding back information that could help me save Yunie!"

Auron dropped his gaze to the ground. "It's not my place Rikku. I have faith that you and Tidus will do your best."

Rikku looked at him hard. "I'm not giving up Auron. You might think that Yevon is all mighty and Yuna has to die, but some of us want to find another way!"

Auron had nothing to say. If only he could tell her. Why couldn't he say it? He wanted more than anyone to eliminate the final aeon and defeat Sin. He wanted to save Spira! So why couldn't he tell her? He knew the answer. If he told her, it would bring them closer. He didn't want to be closer. He had to keep his distance. For her and for him.

"Rikku," he said in a tired voice, "you just have to trust that I am not as horrible as you think I am. You will understand soon enough, but you have to learn for yourself. Not from me."

Rikku blinked and looked up at him. She didn't know why she was so drawn to this man. She also didn't know she believed him, but she did.

"Fine. I guess your not going to tell me why Seymour said you smell like the Farplane either?"

"No" Auron answered holding back the pain at her question.

"I'm not stupid Auron" she said firmly.

"I didn't think you were Rikku" he answered.

"Just thought you should know" she shrugged and returned to her side of the walkway as the group was returning from the Farplane.

Rikku stood up and went to Yuna. "So?"

"I will speak with Seymour" Yuna said.

Rikku and Tidus exchanged a glance. Tidus shrugged to indicated he didn't know what Yuna was thinking.

"Look!" a passerby shouted, pointing back to the Farplane. They turned to see a Guado trying to get out of the barrier.

"Lord Jyscal!" another Guado shouted.

"Yuna send him!" Auron growled. Yuna rushed forward and began to dance. Rikku watched as the Guado began to disperse into pyreflies and she saw a streak of crimson out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Auron bending on the ground in pain. Then the sending was over and Auron stood back up. Yuna walked to the Farplane and picked up an object.

"Let's leave" Auron ordered.

Back at the mansion, the group was informed that Seymour had departed for Macalania.

"Man that was quick, ya?" Wakka noted.

"Well, let's go!" Yuna said.

Everyone agreed and headed out of Guadosalam. They emerged for the underground tree into the unforgiving Thunder Plains. The color drained out of Rikku's face as she gazed over the vast plains.

"Oh no! We're here" she said nervously. Lulu launched into an explanation of the plains for Tidus' benefit. The group moved on to the open air leaving Rikku behind.

"Um, I think I left something in Guadosalam!" she yelled.

"Nice knowing you" Auron answered. He wasn't trying to be mean, but he was still stung from Rikku's words at the Farplane.

"Fine. I'll go"

They spent the next hour dodging lightening and prodding Rikku along. She explained her phobia to the group and was met with sympathy, but not enough sympathy to stop. Auron was worst of all. He was subconsciously trying to regain his pride by pushing Rikku to far. He didn't like the power she had over him, whether she knew it or not, and he wanted his old attitude back.

"Move it Rikku. We have to cross quickly. Your slowing us down" he yelled.

"Get up Rikku. Keep going" he told her when she fell to the ground in fear.

Rikku was too terrified to fight back, but oh how she was going to remember this. She was cold, wet, tired, and frightened. Finally, to her great relief, she spotted an inn.

"An inn! Can we stop please?"

No answer.

"Please! Just for a while! A little while?"

"The storm will never stop Rikku. We should just cross. We'll stop in Macalania."

"Auron! What is wrong with stopping for a little while?" Rikku asked as she stopped in front of the inn doors as everyone passed her. "Please!"

After a few more pleas, Auron caved. "Fine! Your worse than the storm"

Rikku didn't thank him, she ran into the inn. Auron was the last to enter. The first thing he saw was Rikku standing directly in front of him. Everyone else was formed in a half circle around her waiting to see her start yelling at Auron.

Auron braced himself for her ranting. He was ready for it. This was his chance to break ties with her. She was trying to draw him into life and he couldn't be taken in.

Rikku didn't yell. Instead she pulled back her fist and hit him. Right in the face. Pow! Tidus and Wakka made a surprised noise and froze. They both were wondering if they would be able to break up this fight. Lulu and Yuna's jaws fell to the floor and Kimahri smirked.

"Your lucky I took my claw off" she said as she walked back to a room. The rest of the group followed suit, not wanting to deal with the aftermath that was Auron.

Only Kimahri remained. Auron brought his hand to his jaw and looked over to his friend.

Kimahri chuckled again. "Kimahri think Rikku got the better of Auron"

"I noticed" he said rubbing his face.

Kimahri nodded. "Sir Auron should let Rikku in. Good for him"

Auron threw his friend a look. "I don't think that is a wise idea, friend"

The Ronso shrugged. "Auron deserve to be happy. Good man. Good fighter. Good friend"

Auron sighed and didn't respond. He just walked silently to his room.

* * *

Later that night, Yuna was standing in the lobby. She wasn't able to sleep after the days events. She stood with the door open and she was looking out the screen door at the storm. She found that is calmed her, unlike her cousin.

Yuna jumped at a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tidus.

"Do you know if Auron knew you were standing here in front of the door like this, he would have a chocobo." he smiled.

"I know, but I knew you would come to guard me!" she said brightly.

Famous last words.

The next moment a fiend launched itself through the screen and at Yuna. Yuna screamed as the fiend dragged her out in the storm. Tidus ran after her and pulled her back. They started to fight the fiend and quickly found themselves losing. Neither had their weapons and not much armor.

"Yuna! Go get help!" Tidus yelled as another fiend joined the first.

"I can't leave you!" she yelled back. The storm was raging and they could barely see.

Tidus was about to yell back when they saw a flash of orange and green fly by.

"Rikku!" they yelled in unison.

"You guys fighting without me!" Rikku yelled as she tossed Tidus and Yuna bombs. Rikku herself pulled out as many of her water gems as she could and started to mix.

"Hold them off with the bombs! I'm almost done" she yelled.

Tidus and Yuna threw the bombs until they had no more. Tidus looked to Rikku who was just standing up with her final product. The moment her knees straightened one of the fiends exploded on her, rocketing her to the ground. Tidus was thinking on his feet and ran to pick up Rikku's mix. He tossed the bomb at the fiends and they were finished.

Tidus joined Yuna on the ground next to Rikku. "Let's get her inside!" Yuna yelled.

As they brought Rikku inside, Auron, Kimahri, Lulu, and Wakka came running out of their rooms.

"What the hell happened!" Auron yelled.

"What was all that noise!" Lulu asked.

Yuna ignored both of them as Kimahri handed her the staff. She went to work on healing her cousin.

"Ok. Done. Rikku should be fine now,. That was a pretty nasty bomb, but she just needs rest" Yuna announced after a few moments.

"Kimahri, could you take Rikku to bed?" Auron asked. Kimahri nodded and left the room with Rikku. The moment he had left, Auron looked back to his summoner and Tidus.

"Now what happened?" he asked calmly. A little too calmly.

Yuna gulped. "Well, I was trying to get some air-"

"Unguarded?" Lulu asked.

Yuna hung her head. "Yes. I'm sorry. It's all my fault!"

Tidus took her hand. "I came out and we stood by the door together and before we knew what happened, a fiend pulled us outside-"

"Let me guess, you were not equipped" Auron said.

"Well, no. Then Rikku came out of nowhere and kicked some fiend butt! But before she could throw the water mix bomb, the fiend blew up on her. I picked up the bomb and tossed it."

"Was Rikku wandering around outside too?" Auron asked harshly.

"No she came for inside. I don't know why she was up" Yuna admitted.

"I know!" Wakka volunteered, "I saw her a while ago. She said she couldn't sleep because of the lightening."

"Figures" Auron added.

"Plus," Wakka continued, "she said whenever she tried to sleep, she had nightmares of a 'big dumb meanie in a big dumb coat' yelling at her."

Auron rolled his eye as everyone snickered. "Fine. Yuna and Tidus, I expect you two to be more careful in the future. Now go to bed."

Auron waited for everyone to leave and found himself alone with Kimahri again.

"Kimahri stand guard."

"Thank you. I am going to check on Rikku before I go to bed"

"Kimahri put Rikku in Auron's bed"

Auron just looked at him.

"Auron did not specify what bed to put Rikku" Kimahri smiled.

* * *

A/N:I always knewI liked that Ronso...butdoes Kimahri say the word 'specify'? Whatever...I am gonna update this story and "Who am I Again" sometime before Monday ok? 


	3. Thunderplains Part 2

A/N: no note really, just story. Shout outs:

sparzelli: yeah I decided we all need more kimahri in our lives...he's gonna be a quiet conspirator in this story:) thanks for reviewing as always

gining: glad you liked it! I think rikku punching auron fit:) hee hee, thanks for reviewing:)

xxRhixx: thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

Lucifer Yaway: thanks for your opinion. It helps when you tell me what you like so I can try to add more!

Grease the spike lover: thanks for the info! Hope you like it

rr1963: thanks! Yuna said she wanted her pilgrimage full of laughter right? I'm working on it. Thanks for pointing out mistakes, and thanks for reviewing:)

samfisherfangirl: glad you liked the chapter:) don't worry I will have more sneaky ronso antics for you:)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

**The Thunder Plains Part 2 **

Auron paused next to his bed to look down at the sleeping Al-Bhed. How did he get into these situations? He remembered when Jecht send a girl to his room on Braska's pilgrimage. It didn't end well for Jecht. The difference was that this time, Auron didn't really mind. Rikku was sleeping peacefully and he couldn't find the heart to wake her. He may be dead, but he was still a gentleman. Auron sighed and cursed himself. Why couldn't he just wake her up and send her on her way?

Deciding no to dwell on it, Auron settled for sleeping on the couch. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling for a while in thought. He was thinking about how hard everyone was going to have to train if they had a chance to fight Sin. He was thinking about Yuna and the decision she would have to make in Zanarkand. He was thinking about Rikku.

Rikku woke up and blinked in confusion. Where was she? After having a look around, the nights events started to come back to her. She remembered how she saved Yunie's butt and that she had been hurt. She remembered being healed and Kimahri carrying her to a room. Kimahri had put her in Auron's room. Hmm...that was interesting. He said Auron could take care of her, but where was he?

Rikku sat up and winced in pain. Her stomach hurt from where the fiend exploded on her. She sat up and was able to see Auron sleeping on the couch across the room. Rikku smiled for a moment at Auron. She thought it was nice of him not to kick her out. That's a big step for him!

Rikku literally slid to the floor. She could barely move. _Oops, how am I supposed to get back up to the bed? Maybe Auron is still awake..._

Rikku crawled over to where Auron was sleeping and sat on the floor by his head. She studied his sleeping face and further wondered about his scar. She doubted he made a mistake in his fighting. What ever it was had to be very powerful and Rikku hoped they would not have to encounter it.

"What do you want Rikku?"

"Gahhhhh!" Rikku said as she fell over backwards. Now how was she supposed to get up? She rolled from one side to the other moaning in pain. "Auron? Could you help me up?"

Auron reached out a hand and pulled her back into a sitting position. Her shirt had ridden up slightly and Auron could see the bruising on her midriff. Concerned, her stood up and picked her up off the floor as easily as he could. He carried her over to the bed and placed her back where she was when she woke up.

"Ah, thanks Auron! I couldn't have made it back up myself!"

"I should get Yuna. You need to be healed again" Auron turned to leave.

"No! Let her sleep Auron. I'm just sore. Here watch!" Rikku felt around in her pouches until she found an Al-Bhed potion. Finally finding one, she lifted her shirt up to her breasts and opened the bottle. Auron turned away as soon as Rikku started to pull up her shirt causing Rikku to giggle.

"Auron you can look, ya know. See? It's not that bad!"

Auron turned back to Rikku and cautiously looked at her. He looked at her bruising and nodded.

"It does look better. I always appreciated Al-Bhed potions for their quickness." After a moment Auron turned to go back to his couch.

"Auron wait! I want to talk to you" Rikku called out.

Auron stopped. He turned to her and saw a serious look displayed on her features. He sat on the end of the bed and nodded.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" She began.

"Rikku-"

"No let me finish, please." Rikku took a deep breath and started talking faster. Apologies were easier that way. "I shouldn't have hit you. At least not in front of everybody like I did. I understand you wanted to move faster, but I just couldn't. I hate lightening! I'm sorry but I do! I should have just talked to you, but you are so difficult sometimes!"

"Rikku-"

"I'm not done. I also want to say I'm sorry for how I acted on the Farplane. I didn't have to be so harsh. I just really really don't want Yunie to die. If I have to think of a way for to continue and not die, I'm going to need all the help I can get, ya know"

Auron looked into her sad eyes and saw himself. He saw himself, ten years ago, in her eyes. She had the same determination and will that he had when he was trying to save Braska.

"Rikku" Auron said softly. He looked at her sad, green eyes. "You have to believe that I don't want Yuna to die. I never wanted to seem like I don't care about her. I also believe that you and Tidus love Yuna enough to think of something"

"So why can't you tell us what you know?" she asked.

"It is...complicated. There are thing you all must see, feel, and learn for yourselves. Thing that I can't make you understand. I will tell you this. It is up to Yuna whether or not she will die. There will come a time when Yuna must make a decision. When that time comes, you will have learned what to do. Until then, you must guard, protect, and most of all love Yuna"

Rikku looked at Auron with a strange expression. "Auron, thank you. That couldn't be more cryptic and vague, but it makes me feel better that you care too! I promise I'll do my very best!"

Before Auron realized what was happening, Rikku sat up and pulled herself into his lap. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck, sighed happily and snuggled into his neck. Auron looked around the room in a panic. He had no idea what to do.

"See," Rikku said holding him tighter, "your not so bad after all! Don't worry I won't tell anybody!"

To his horror, instead of listening to his mind, Auron found that his body was responding to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He let his body relax into hers and rested his head on hers. Rikku smiled wider at his non resistance. She knew she could break his cold demeanor. Truthfully, Rikku just wanted to be his friend. She wanted him to be a little nicer, a little happier, and to have a friend. Now in his arms, did she feel a little more?

Auron let his eyelids drift downward. He could have fallen asleep right then and there. Rikku was resting pleasantly in his arms and he didn't mind. It was okay to let just let go for a little while, right? That is what Auron told himself as he rubbed his cheek across her hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall, Yuna was feeling pretty down. She felt guilty for letting Rikku get hurt. Plus, she felt guilty for letting Auron down. Things like that didn't set well with Yuna. She was the kind of person to agonize over things for days. She was still wide awake when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yuna? You awake?" It was Tidus.

"Yes. Come in." she said softly. She saw Tidus' form enter the room and sit on the end of her bed. Yuna smiled despite the fact that if Lulu, Wakka, Auron or Kimahri knew he was in her room they would kirk out.

"I couldn't sleep and I figure you probably had a lot on your mind too."

"Yes. I am worried about Rikku" Yuna said.

"Don't be Yuna. Rikku is fine. Kimahri said so, remember. I was more worried about what you were thinking about Seymour"

Yuna looked down at her bed. She didn't want to tell Tidus, of all people, what she had to do. After seeing Lord Jyscal's sphere, she had no choice. Yuna didn't want to be anymore of a burden to her guardians than she had too.

"I haven't decided yet" she said sadly.

Tidus sighed and wanted to hit himself in the head. Good job Tidus, make her sadder!

"I'm sorry Yuna. You wanna talk about something else?"

Yuna nodded, grateful for a change of subject. "Will you tell me about Zanarkand? Your Zanarkand?"

Tidus took her hand. "Sure"

* * *

Back across the hall, anyone would have been surprised to see Yuna's two most mismatched guardians asleep in bed together. At some point, both Auron and Rikku fell asleep in their embrace. Rikku woke up to find that Auron had fallen back on the mattress and she was curled up on his chest. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed herself up, looking down at his sleeping form. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on his forehead and then moved to the couch. As much as she just wanted to snuggle in next to him, she didn't think Auron would appreciate that.

Rikku was settled in on the couch, almost asleep, when she felt a pair of strong arms pick her up. She opened her eyes and found that Auron was placing her back on the bed. Before she could protest, he lay down next to her and closed his eyes.

"Auron! I was fine really!" She didn't want him to feel obligated in anyway. Secretly, she was jumping for joy on the inside.

Auron opened his one eye and looked at her. "Right. I'm sure that you jumped every time lightening struck because you were fine. I do that when I'm fine too."

Rikku wrinkled her nose at him and hit him in the arm. "I warned you. I'm a scardeycat."

Auron chuckled lightly and rested his arm around her. Tomorrow, he would try to get back to his old self, but for tonight he just wanted to feel. He bent his head down and pressed his face to her neck.

"Go to sleep Rikku" he mumbled against her skin.

Rikku shivered slightly at his breath on her neck. _Just friends, just friends, just friends-_

* * *

The next morning, Tidus woke up early and pulled himself away from Yuna. The two had been up most of the night talking and she fell asleep in his arms. Tidus thought it was best to get up early so no one would find them together. He walked into the lobby to find Auron was the only other one awake.

"Good morning Auron! Sleep well?" Tidus asked as he stretched. Auron froze for a moment. He, like Tidus, had left his bed early so he would not be found with Rikku. He never woke up next to someone before and he really didn't want the feeling to end. Figures he would et to experience it after he died.

"I suppose. You?"

Tidus nodded quickly, hoping his face wouldn't give anything away. "Listen Auron. I wanted to apologize for yesterday again. We shouldn't have been so close to the door-"

Auron stopped Tidus with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. Let's get the others ready."

Half an hour later, Yuna and her guardians were assembled and ready to go. Everyone walked out of the inn leaving Rikku and Auron last.

"Auron? Can I walk with you?" Rikku asked nervously. She bounced around in relief when Auron nodded. She landed next to his left side and stayed a little behind him as they entered the plains.

The trip through the second half of the plains was a little quieter than the first. Auron and Rikku were quiet, as were Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri. Tidus walked behind Yuna not knowing what to say to her. He had a feeling she was reaching a decision.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna called. "Can we stop over there? I wish to make an announcement"

Auron nodded as everyone collectively held their breaths. The group gathered under a lightening tower and waited for Yuna to speak.

"Sir Auron? Everyone? I've decided to marry"

"Are you serious!" Wakka asked. Lulu and Auron listened patiently while Rikku and Tidus shook their heads in disbelief.

"Yes." Yuna told him firmly. "It is my duty to bring Spira peace. If it will make Spira happy and more united, then I must."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that sphere, does it?" Tidus asked, remembering the sphere Yuna had watched last night.

"Sphere? Let me see it" Auron commanded.

Yuna hesitated. "It is ...private"

"Very well" Auron said. For the first time, Auron began to doubt Yuna. He knew this girl could bring on the eternal calm, but she wasn't off to a great start. Rikku moved closer to Auron for a moment and then ran over to her cousin.

"Yunie," she began, "Auron is just concerned. He means to say that we are behind you. We will protect you no matter what okay! We love you Yuna!"

Yuna smiled gratefully at her cousin and embraced her. Rikku's word reinforced Yuna's resolve to keep Seymour a safe distance form her friends. Over her cousins shoulder, Rikku saw Auron nod approvingly.

"As long as you continue with your pilgrimage it is fine. Let's continue" he said.

For the last leg of the Thunder Plains, Rikku walked with Yuna talking about their childhoods. Tidus walked with Auron in the back of the group. Every few moments, Tidus would shoot Auron a death glare the older man would ignore. After a few moments, Tidus snapped.

"Why are you agreeing to this!" Tidus hissed.

"It is Yuna's decision" Auron explained.

"Well if you told her no, she would say no! Tell her no!" Tidus argued

"I cannot"

"Auron what is wrong with you? All you care about is the stupid pilgrimage! What about Yuna!" With that Tidus stormed off to join someone he didn't hate right now. Like Wakka.

"Hey look! It's the end! I see no lightening ahead!" Rikku cried happily. Auron looked up to see the edge of Macalania Woods. About time.

* * *

A/N: I think there was another inner thought I was supposed to put in italics but I can't find it looking back. Whatever. I will update soon soon. As soon as tomorrow. If not then the day after tomorrow. Laters 


	4. Macalania Legends

A/N: I so sleepy...I apologize if there are lots of errors in this chapter, it's 2:31am and I tried to readit through for mistakes but my eyes hurt. Shout outs:

pyschostudent06: yea! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one better:)

gining: thanks! I am trying to give tidus and yuna a nice story here too, hope you like this chapter

disco me pretty; gotta love fluffy goodness! Thanks for reviewing!

Lucifer yaway: oopsie...thanks for pointing that out:) glad you liked the fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

**Macalania Legends**

So far, Rikku's tour of Spira had been pretty boring. Guadosalam was creepy and the Thunder Plains were the horrible. So she was pleasantly surprised at Macalania Woods. The trees seemed to be made of crystal and light. Translucent butterflies flew calmly in the air giving the forest a surreal veil. Rikku jogged up next to Yuna and held onto her arm.

"Ohhh Yunie! It's so pretty here!" she said, her cousin nodding in agreement. Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri followed close behind, each lost in thought.

Auron followed a little farther back. Behind him, Tidus trailed with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes burning a hole into the back of Auron's head.

"What?" Auron asked gruffly.

"Nothing" Tidus said tossing his head away from Auron.

"Fine"

Tidus turned his nose up at the older man. He was so mad at Auron! Auron, his supposed friend, had lost his mind. In Tidus' eyes, Auron broke a cardinal rule of friendship. He gave Yuna his blessing to marry! Auron had to know Tidus liked her! You just don't do that. Tidus started glaring at the man again. He decided to verbally assault Auron in his head.

_Look at him! Walking like he knows everything! Who walks like that? Smug bastard. I could just trip him. How could he tell Yuna to marry that crazy blue guy! Not Kimahri blue, but CRAZY blue! I could just-_

"GAAAHHHHHH!" Tidus yelled as he rushed toward Auron and leapt on his back. The group turned around in time to see a crazed Tidus jump on Auron. His blonde hair was flying everywhere as he landed on his target. A surprised look crossed the swordsman's face before he fell to the ground.

As soon as Auron fell, Tidus jumped up. "Take that! Ex-warrior, friend... legendary smug bastard!" Then Tidus ran and took cover behind Wakka and Lulu, who were exchanging confused glances.

"Tidus! What the hell is wrong with you?" Auron yelled as he stood up. His coat was dusty and he had forest brush stuck in his hair.

Tidus straightened out of his cowering position and tossed his head again. "Auron if you don't know what you did, I'm not going to tell you!"

Before Auron could smash the boy into the ground with his overdrive, he was distracted by uncontrollable laughter. Yuna and Rikku were both bent at the waist and holding onto each other's shoulders for support. Tears were falling from the pair's eyes as the started laughing harder. Soon, Wakka and Lulu joined in and even Kimahri cracked a smile.

"Auron...you...should ...have ...seen...the..look..on..your...face!" Rikku sputtered out between laughs.

"I got it! I got it!" Yuna laughed. She stopped laughing at looked at Rikku. Yuna then did an impression of Auron's face that was dead on. She couldn't hold it for long before she and Rikku were overcome with another fit of laughter.

Auron shook his head in irritation at the two giggling girls and waited for them to calm down. After a few moments, Yuna stood up.

"Ok...ok...I'm better. Come on, let's continue." Yuna helped Rikku to her feet and the two started walking again, giggling here and there. Tidus found himself following Auron again. Auron turned to see the blonde shooting him looks again.

"Tidus I swear, if you jump on me again-"

"BWAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuna and Rikku heard the comment and were laughing again. At least they were walking this time, Auron thought.

Auron shot the girls a look and pulled Tidus back a little. "What!" he asked for the second time.

"You know what!" Tidus said accusingly, "How could you tell Yuna to marry that creep!"

"I never told her to marry him. I said that if she continued her pilgrimage, it was fine."

"Same thing Auron!" Tidus hissed.

Auron stopped Tidus with one hand. "You listen to me. I care about Yuna, I do. She is my best friends daughter and I promised to take care of her. I will make sure she is safe. I will not tell her how to live her life. She must make her own decisions if she is to learn"

Tidus looked down at the ground. "I know. It just makes me so mad! Why would she want to spend the rest of her life with that jerk and not-" Tidus stopped suddenly and his cheeks flushed.

"And not you?" Auron finished for him. Tidus shifted from one foot to the other and nodded. Auron sighed. He had hoped Yuna and Tidus would not fall for each other. They both were on different paths in life. Paths that were not meant to cross.

"Things are not always what they seem to be Tidus" Auron said, "Yuna has to make decisions. You must stand by them"

Tidus nodded in defeat and walked up next to Kimahri with his head hung. Auron took the opportunity to think. Tidus did have a point. Why was Yuna marrying the Guado? Was it because she wanted to deflect any feelings Tidus had for her? Could she be protecting him? Yuna knows that Tidus is unaware of her fate. Or did it have something to do with this sphere she wouldn't show him?

His thoughts were interrupted by a bouncing Al-Bhed at his side. "Why so glum, chum?" she asked.

Auron looked down at the girl. She looked so happy and curious. Maybe Auron should take his cue from Yuna. Tidus was not the only on who needed protecting. He also had a grim fate that awaited him in Zanarkand.

"It is not you concern." He said coldly. , Before Rikku could protest, her attention was drawn away by Yuna's scream. Rikku's eyes shot up and saw a huge xiphos shoot out from the trees. The group rushed forward and took up battle positions. Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu ran forward first preparing to fight. Lulu cast poison on the creature as Wakka smacked it with his blitzball. Rikku was able to rush forward and mug the creature. She had little time to celebrate as thexiphos cast a powerful thunder spell at Lulu. The mage collapsed to the ground in a graceful heap as Auron rushed in her place.

The battle continued and guardians fell. Yuna wasted no time healing her friends, life to Lulu, cure to Rikku, esuna to Tidus. Her magic was running low when the fiend sliced Auron with a huge claw.

"Yuna!" Auron shouted, "Summon!"

Yuna nodded and stood on the battle line, calling to Ifrit. The giant hell-beast fell to her side and attacked the fiend. After a few devastating blows, the enemy fell. Yuna sighed in relief and thanked her aeon.

Rikku rushed to help Auron stand up and was halted when he side stepped her.

"Rikku. You came to waste your time talking to me and left your summoner unguarded. Don't let it happen again."

Auron walked away leaving Rikku stung by his harsh words. Rikku blinked after him a few times. What is his problem! Rikku knew he didn't mean what he said. It was a ridiculous excuse, if you asked her. Insinuating that Yuna was attacked because she talked to him? How stupid was that? He was making crap up left and right. The question was why was he trying his best to push her away?

"Sir Auron?" Yuna asked, "Can we rest her for the night?"

"That is up to you Yuna. If you wish to continue, there is an inn at the lake. Otherwise, you will have to settle for making camp." Auron told her.

Yuna inhaled and looked around at her guardians. Lulu was leaning on Wakka for support. Her normally pale face was flushed from the fire spell the fiend cast at her. Wakka wasn't looking so well himself. His skin was still slightly green from the poison dart he had taken to the head. Tidus still sat on the ground waiting for his leg to heal from Yuna's magic. Kimahri looked okay, but Rikku was nursing a deep gash across her abdomen with an Al-Bhed potion and Sir Auron himself was bent at the waist in pain.

Yuna didn't know what to do. They were in no shape to travel to the lake. If a fiend attacked them, she wasn't sure if they could handle it. If they stayed the night, she could regain her magic to heal everyone, but they could just as easily be attacked again.

Rikku sensed her cousin's indecision. She dabbed the last of her potion on and looked up at Yuna. "Hey, why don't we sleep in the trees?"

Yuna looked over at Rikku and tilted her head. "What?"

"We can sleep in the trees! The branches are huge and there are lots of flat places we can rest. I think we will be safer there. You can rest and get the strength to heal everyone!"

Yuna smiled. "That's a really good idea Rikku. Let's go!"

Even Auron had to admit that it was a good idea. He really didn't know how they were to survive the trip or the rest on the ground. He felt the blood seeping from his stomach as he led the way up in the trees. The group carefully followed a narrow path not seeing anywhere they could rest safely.

"Hey look!" Tidus called out. "Over there! Does that look flat to you?"

Auron looked at the place Tidus was pointed and saw a large leafed branch hanging over what looked like a flat walkway. Rikku bent down to get a better look and scurried under the branch.

"Hey guys! I think you should come see this!" she called from inside the tree.

Everyone shrugged, not sure if they would be able to get back up in their current states. Yuna crawled in after her cousin, followed by Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and finally Auron. Auron was glad to be the last to go so know one on would see him flinch in pain. When he reached the other side, he saw an interesting object.

Tidus had found a flat plain in the trees alright. It wasn't very big, but it was suitable for everyone to lie down on. The area under the thick branches turned out to be a circular, flat crystal piece jetting out form the huge tree. At the far end of the plain was a large rounded crystal that emitted a soft light.

"Oooo...what is that?" Rikku asked.

"I believe that may be the legendary crystal of Macalania" Lulu said.

"Say what?" Tidus and Wakka asked together.

"There is a legend of a mysterious crystal that was lost in Macalania after the great machina war. The crystal is supposed to be a part of a larger legend" Lulu explained.

"What legend is that?" Yuna asked.

"The legendary weapons" Auron filled in. "You father would be mad if he knew you just stumbled into this place. He spent a great deal of time looking for it on his pilgrimage."

Yuna felt that familiar tug on her heart when anyone talked about Braska. "I must make him proud then. Sir Auron, what is the legend?"

"Let us set up camp. Then I shall tell you the story."

* * *

A little while later, everyone was resting in a circle in their bedrolls. There was no need for a fire because of the crystals light. The group looked at Auron expectantly waiting for the story. Auron wasn't one to be rushed however. He sat on his bedroll and took a drink for his jug. After a pregnant pause, he began. 

"Legend tells of seven legendary weapons hidden away in Spira. During the great machina war a thousand years ago, there was a group of seven master craftsmen. They were unique in their time because they were expert machina builders, but also were priests. These two things never went together well in Zanarkand. They were shunned for a long time and when the war started, they were banned from Zanarkand."

"How come?" Tidus asked.

"The government thought they might become traitors. Bevelle was the more religious city of the two and always has been. The priests were feared for their skill and Zanarkand didn't want them as its enemy. The irony was Bevelle felt the same way, just in reverse."

"Bevelle thought they were machina oriented and feared them?" Lulu asked.

"Yes. So the seven priests were banished from both cities and they fled to Gagazet. They climbed to the very summit and built themselves a temple. There they decided that they would remain neutral and live out their lives. So they lived there while the war raged below them. Soon, Sin came. The priests saw the destruction of the two great cities and grieved for the fallen. They witnessed Sin be destroyed by summoner after summoner. They then decided that they were going to use their powers to craft weapons."

"The legendary weapons?" Wakka asked.

"Yes" Auron continued. "You see, the priests felt that religion or machina alone could not pierce the armor that was Sin. They decide to each craft a weapon fused with their talents, religion and machina together. Weapons made from the very ashes of Zanarkand and Bevelle. Each priest made a different weapon and when they were done they set out on a journey to hide the weapons."

"So where does this crystal come in?" Yuna asked.

"Well, they had to decide how to choose who got to wield the weapons. They were very powerful and only the strongest warriors could use them to face Sin. After a long discussion, they came up with three tests. The first was to actually find the weapons. To my knowledge, not a single one has been located. It is rumored that they are locked in ancient chests that have a strange key. The key is supposed to be in the possession of a trio of fayth. I know of no such trio. The second is to find each weapon's sigil and crest. The sigil represents the weapon's faith and the crest represents the weapon's machina."

"Bevelle and Zanarkand" Tidus added.

"Hmm..kinda like yin and yang huh? So what is the third test?" Rikku asked.

"The third test," Auron continued, "is the test of the crystal itself. It is supposed to be able to read your character and decide if you are worth to wield the legendary weapons."

"So these guys were like the original Al-Bheds? They looked for another way to defeat Sin! I like them!" Rikku announced.

Both Wakka and Tidus looked at her in confusion. Wakka was going to start a speech about how Al-Bheds are heathens and Tidus was about to ask why they had to figure out another way to defeat Sin. Wasn't that what Yuna was supposed to do? Before they could start talking, Auron continued.

"I suppose you could say that. They wanted to find a way to defeat Sin, yes. Unfortunately, no one has been able to find the weapons."

Everyone grew quiet, absorbed in their own thoughts. Pretty soon, everyone but Rikku had drifted off to sleep. Auron had told them they were not in danger of attack around the crystal, so no one was at watch. Rikku pulled herself out of her bed roll and crawled over to Auron, who was next to her. She had just started to unhook his coat when he woke up.

"Rikku!" he whispered as he grabbed her hands, "what are you doing!"

"Healing you" she said simply.

"I don't need healing. Go to bed."

Rikku stared at him skeptically and poked him in the side. Auron winced at the pain and glared at her.

"Be quiet Auron. I'm not going to let you die because your too proud to ask for help. Yuna is too weak to heal you, but I have a few mean potions I mixed up."

Auron sighed as Rikku peeled his shirt up and applied the potions. To his relief, his side stopped aching and the pain vanished. Rikku took a wet cloth and cleaned the blood off of his side.

"Thank you" he said emotionlessly.

She scoffed. "You should try to be nicer, ya know. I don't know what your problem is lately."

"My problem?"

"Yes. Your problem. I do nothing but try to be your friend and all you do is be mean. It's rude. You have to get used to the fact that I- we want to be your friends."

Auron turned his face away from her. "I don't want friends Rikku."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not deserve friends. I will bring you all pain. There is so much you don't know."

"Then tell me!" she whispered softly.

"I...can't"

"Fine Auron. That's fine. But just know that I still am your friend. I won't let some cryptic answer get in the way of that. True friends stick by each other. I'll stick by you Auron."

Auron looked up at the determined eyes of the Al-Bhed in surprise. He had said almost the same thing to Braska ten years ago. Maybe he could tell her, maybe he could trust her, maybe she would understand, maybe- no not yet.

"Thank you" he said again. This time, Rikku knew he meant it. She nodded.

"I'll be hear if you ever want to tell me, okay?

"Okay" That was enough for him.

"So Auron, about these weapons, do you think they could help save Yunie?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we can stop and look for them. Then Yunie wouldn't have to go to Zanarkand!"

"Yuna still must go to Zanarkand Rikku"

"Oh yeah, for that other reason your not telling me right?"

"Right"

"Auron, you and I are going to have a loooong chat after we get to Zanarkand!" she said.

"Fine. You will know more by then. Then we can talk. Now we must sleep." Rikku nodded. She had been so excited about the prospect of saving Yuna, she forgot how tired she was.

"Goodnight buddy buddy friend!" she said as she crawled back into her bedroll.

Auron chuckled to himself. "Goodnight, pain in my-"

"Hey!" Rikku warned as she lifted her fist to hit him. Auron caught her fist in mid air and chuckled as he bought his hand down next to his chest. He held her hand in his and smiled as he drifted off the sleep.

Rikku stared at him for a moment. He was so unpredictable! He was yelling at her on minute, holding her hand the next. What a weird friendship. She noticed his shirt was still up from where she applied the potion and her hand was dangerously close to his exposed, toned, tan, well-formed, sexy, chest. Damn. _Just friends, just friends, just friends..._

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I really am happy with this chapter. I got plans for this story...oh do I got plans! Not so much fluff this time, but it will come soon. I'll try to update tomorrow night, but if not I'll try for Friday. 


	5. Ice Temple

A/N: Hey everyone! New chapter. Again I apologize for any errors, it's 2:44am. My bad. Shoutouts!

Pyschostudent06: thanks! Thanks so much for reviewing:) I'm glad you though it was funny, I try.

Samfisherfangirl: glad you liked the story, I liked it too, I bet Auron is a good storyteller:)

lucifer yaway: your reviews always inspire me to write...you hear that readers, if lucifer yaway doesn't review, I don't write...can you handle that kind of pressure? Can ya? Just kidding. I really do appreciate you reviews and I'm so glad you enjoy the story.

Gining: no hard feelings at all buddy buddy friend! I'm just glad you care enough to express what you have a problem with I the story. I have no problem editing things for you guys, ust let me know:) thanks!

Disco me pretty: that's what I was going for! thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy of the characters.

* * *

**Ice Temple**

Everyone woke up slowly the next morning. The crystal forest seemed to calm Yuna and her guardians for the time being. Fully rested, they set off for Macalania temple. They still had a little bit of the woods to get through before the lake. Tidus walked next to Yuna as he always did as Kimahri and Auron kept a close eye on the summoner. Neither warrior was happy about going to see Seymour again and they wanted to make sure Yuna stayed safe. Wakka and Lulu followed close behind talking to each other in whispered voices.

No one payed attention to the scheming Al-Bhed that brought up the rear of the group. Ever since Auron had told her the story of the legendary weapons, Rikku's brain had been spinning. Was this the answer she was looking for? Could these weapons save Yunie? Even if they could, how could she ever find them all in time? Rikku wished that they could stop this stupid pilgrimage and go looking for them. It would be the ultimate treasure hunt! Then Yunie could go defeat Sin and not have to die!

Rikku glared up at the legendary guardian and stomped up to him. She grabbed Auron's coat and pulled him to the back of the group with her.

"Can I help you?" he asked shortly. Truthfully, he was getting tired of Tidus and Rikku pushing him around. He was going to have to knock one of them on the ground to get his reputation back.

"Auron," Rikku half-whined, "can you tell me why we can't go looking for those weapons again? It makes so much sense to just-"

Before she could continue, Kimahri joined the pair.

"Rikku never convince Yuna" he said plainly.

"I bet you I could!" Rikku said as she started to head toward her cousin. Before she got three steps she was stopped by Auron's hand on one shoulder and Kimahri's paw on the other.

"Yuna knows that she must travel to Zanarkand and get the final summoning to quell Sin. It is a sure way. Yuna is not going to waste Spira's time on a legend" Auron explained.

Rikku huffed. "I hate it when you guys are right" she frowned at the ground and walked up to Yuna and placed her head on Yuna's shoulder and walked with her like that. Yuna looked down at her cousin in surprise and smiled. She put an arm around Rikku and continued walking.

"Rikku good for Yuna" Kimahri noted.

"Yes, she seems to lift Yuna's spirits."

"Seems to lift Auron's spirit too"

Auron glared at his friend. He wasn't sure if Kimahri meant that Yuna's happiness lifted his spirit, or Rikku lifted his spirit. His question was answered when the Ronso spoke again.

"Rikku remind Kimahri of Auron" he said slowly, as if unsure how to put the words to Auron, "Rikku act like Auron acted on the first day Kimahri met Auron"

Auron scoffed. "You mean she acted weak, angry, and half-dead?"

"No" Kimahri shook his large head firmly. "She act brave, afraid, and determined to save a loved one"

Auron hung his head slightly. "I just hope Rikku has more luck than I had"

"Kimahri not worried. Auron and Rikku will help Yuna. Kimahri help too." With that, the Ronso took his place behind Yuna, leaving Auron to his thoughts. Auron suddenly looked around in recognition and called to Tidus. Tidus had been talking to Yuna when Auron called him. He jogged up to the older man.

"What's up?"

"You need to see something. It will just take a moment." Auron said as he lifted his katana to the brush on the side of the path. Auron cleared an opening and walked inside. The group exchanged brief glances and followed. They found themselves in a small clearing with a spring.

"There" Auron pointed to the spring. Tidus walked over and found a sphere on the ground.

"Wow dat looks old" Wakka commented.

"Jecht left it ten years ago" Auron explained.

"My old man!" Tidus bent to the sphere and pressed play. He watched in mild interest as the sphere played back. After it ended, Tidus jumped back as a large gelatin like fiend emerged from the spring.

The battle was quick and helped the group gain a little confidence back after the fight with the xiphos that almost killed them all. Rikku followed her cousin back onto the path and glanced over her shoulder at Auron. He was speaking quietly with Tidus and she thought about the younger version of the warrior she knew that the sphere showed. After the two men were finished speaking, Rikku took her spheres she stole from the fiend to Auron. She sighed and took his sword again. This time she held red spheres.

"Fire" she explained simply. He knew she was preparing his weapon for the icy temple ahead. He helped her hold the enormous weapon again as she worked.

"Auron can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Do you at least have a plan?" She asked seriously looking up at him.

He nodded again.

"I guess I just have to trust you then. But don't think I am going to give up thinking!"

"I never want you to give up thinking Rikku. Yuna will need all the help she can get"

* * *

The group finally emerged for the forest and found themselves at Macalania lake. After a quick stop at the travel agency, the group started to cross the frozen lake. They soon ran in to Tromell who came to escort Yuna to the temple.

"Rikku!" Everyone stopped at the sound of a foreign voice calling the young guardians name. They turned in time to see a huge machina rise over a snow bank. The machina was being operated by a young Al-Bhed man, who was yelling to Rikku. Wakka's eyes widened as Rikku started shouting in Al-Bhed to the man.

"He's come to take Yunie!", she translated.

After the battle, Yuna agreed to go tot the temple with Tromell against Auron's better judgement. He looked over as Wakka cast a suspicious eye at Rikku.

"Hey how come you know Al-Bhed?" he demanded.

"Because I'm Al-Bhed!" Rikku challenged. Wakka noticed he seemed to be the only one surprised at the revelation.

"You knew?" he asked Lulu, Tidus and Auron. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, we were trying to avoid this reaction." Lulu said calmly.

"What's so bad about being Al-Bhed!" Rikku argued. The two broke out into a heated debate. Wakka and Rikku were yelling at the top of their lungs at each other while Lulu and Tidus tried to calm them. Auron looked around at his surrounding and took note of the abandoned machina on the lake. He knew how to reach Yuna.

Auron took advantage of the momentary pause in the argument. "Rikku? Will these work?"

At the sound of Auron's calm voice, Rikku stepped past Wakka to see what the swordsman was talking about. She saw the machina her Al-Bhed friends were riding and knew where Auron was going with this.

"Yeah, they should. Let me check." Kimahri helped her flip over the vehicles and Rikku did a quick check.

"Yup! Good to go!" she announced. After getting the green light from Rikku, Kimahri wasted no time. He mounted the mobile and sped off after Yuna.

"No way! No way am I ridding on FORBIDDEN machina!" Wakka roared.

"Suit yourself! I can't let Kimahri show me up!" Tidus said, choosing a machina. He felt Lulu sit behind him.

"Not you too Lu!" Wakka said dejectedly.

"Sorry Wakka, but we must get to Yuna quickly." she told him plainly.

"I seem to remember my feet working just fine!" Wakka mumbled to himself as he started toward the temple. Auron shook his head a the blitzer. He remembered a time when he held that kind of fayth in Yevon.

"Hey! Mr. I'm-too-much-in-my-own-little-legendary-world! Get on!"

Auron looked up to an annoyed Al-Bhed awaiting his presence. He sat behind her on the machina.

"Unless you want to keep a certain Al-Bhed hater company" she said, her voice laced with anger. Auron wasn't sure how to make her feel better. He never was good with words. He bent his head slightly to avoid getting snow in his working eye as Rikku sped off. He put his good arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze. Rikku immediately felt better. She wasn't sure if the squeeze was meant to be reassuring or if it was meant to keep him from falling off, but it didn't matter to her.

* * *

After a few moments, they arrived at the temple. Surprisingly, Wakka was already there. Everyone was waiting at the temple entrance. Auron walked to the temple, Rikku close behind, and stopped when he heard the Guado guard speaking to him.

"We do not let the likes of her in this sacred temple." he sneered.

Auron looked to the Guado with one of his signature death glares. Rikku smiled despite the situation. Glare number three: how dare you talk about things you don't know anything about. Patent pending, Auron glare. She should know, she's been on the receiving end of that one a few times.

Auron took a breath. "Rikku is Yuna's guardian"

"A Al-Bhed? A guardian!" I've never heard of such a thing!"

Auron was not a patient man, nor was he a teacher. They didn't have time for this. "She is a guardian, whether you choose to believe it or not. More importantly, you will be answering to my sword if you don't let her pass."

The guado started at Auron for a moment. Rikku thought that he was trying to decide to challenge Auron or not, but seemed to decide against it. Good move, Guado man, good move, she thought.

They were barely in the temple for a minute when a bunch of women ran out of one of the side chambers.

"A sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings Lord Jyscal!"

Everyone rushed in the room to hear the sphere. Rikku couldn't remember everything that was said, but she remembered on thing very clearly. Seymour was a murderer. A murderer who was alone with her cousin.

"Let's move!" Rikku yelled. The guardians rushed past the guards and deeper into the temple. They found Yuna and Seymour soon enough in an antechamber.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled.

"No! But why?" she asked in a panic. She didn't want her friends hurt!

"We saw Jyscal's sphere!" Rikku shouted.

"You had the sphere?" Seymour asked. "Why did you come if you knew the truth, love?"

Yuna cringed at his endearment. "I came...to stop you!"

"Not possible Lady Yuna. You will marry me and we will forget this little incident."

"Never!" Yuna shouted. Tidus ran up to her side and stood a little in front of her.

"Very well, I will then give you what you want. Your death" Seymour said menacingly.

Yuna and her guardians found themselves in battle with a maester of Yevon. Rikku was a little concerned at how easy it was. Auron and Tidus practically took down Seymour's henchmen in one sword swing. Two spells from Lulu made Seymour bend at the knees. Rikku didn't like it. She rushed forward to see what she could swipe, when Seymour reached out an overly large, clawed hand to her arm. He pulled her arm harshly until Rikku felt blood running and was pinned against his chest. He lowered his sinister face to hers and whispered in her ear. What ever he said made Rikku flush with anger.

It didn't last long because the very next second, Auron had his sword to Seymour's throat. He didn't offer a warning, not a demand, Auron just attacked. The moment Seymour touched Rikku, Auron felt an overwhelming urge to protect Rikku. He didn't understand, or care for that matter, why he felt it. He just knew he wanted Rikku way from that man and acted.

Seymour dropped Rikku and cast a curative spell at his bleeding throat. Auron took Rikku's arm and pulled her back to the battle line. Seymour looked at Auron with amusement and then down at his hand that was still stained with Rikku's blood. He brought his hand to his lips and drew a little line of her blood across them. Auron felt his anger rise again as Seymour licked the blood off his lips. Rikku looked like she was going to be sick

"Al-Bhed blood is Anima's favorite. Come Anima. Feel my pain!"

Rikku felt her jaw drop at the aeon that rose before them. She had never seen such a terrifying sight in her entire life. The beast cast it's glare directly at Rikku and lifted his head. Rikku could do nothing but watch as the aeon sent an attack her way. Then she felt herself hit the ground.

Everyone gasped at the aeon taking Rikku down in one attack. Yuna rushed forward with Kimahri and Tidus at her side and summoned for all she was worth. Auron rushed to Rikku, cursing himself for not seeing the attack coming. He threw a phoenix down at her followed quickly by a potion. Rikku blinked and stood up. Lulu and Wakka rushed over to help as Yuna called her second aeon.

"Lulu, make sure your magic is full! Wakka, make sure your overdrive is up! Rikku, start mixing something!" Auron commanded. "When Yuna defeats that thing, we have to take out Seymour!"

No one argued and got to work. Yuna finally called the aeon she just received and defeated Anima.

"That power! It will be mine!" Seymour said all dramatic like.

"I don't think so Seymour!" Tidus yelled as he grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her out of battle. Kimahri followed shielding both Yuna and Tidus as Auron, Rikku, and Lulu ran forward. Each unleashed his of her most powerful attack and finally Seymour fell. They barely got to breath in relief when Tromell ran in the room.

"What have you done? Traitors" he cried as he cradled his beloved master. The guards took Seymour out of the room and Tromell turned to the group.

"Look!" Tidus explained, "He attacked us! Look at the sphere!"

Tromell took the sphere and squashed it in his hands. "We take care of Guado problems" HE turned and walked out of the door.

Auron cocked his head slightly, almost hearing an alarm. "Time to go"

Everyone rushed as fast as they could out of the temple and back toward the lake. Out of breath, the Guado finally caught up with them on the ice with a huge bigfoot look alike fiend.

"No! I can't fight anymore!" Rikku complained.

"I'm afraid we have no choice" Auron said.

"I got it!" Yuna yelled as she started to summon. She knew her guardians were becoming drained. She called to Ifrit for help and was not disappointed. Ifrit easily took out the fiend and Guado. Yuna turned to look at her guardians when she felt the ice weaken beneath her feet. The last thing she remembered was Tidus reaching out his hand to her.

* * *

A/N; I'm not entirely sure I like this chapter...I seem to be digressing from my fluffy point...well, seymour is a twisted bastard isn't he? I have plenty of free time next week so imma get as many updates as I can up. Next chapter, I am getting back to the fluff so stay tuned. Reviews always appreciated:) 


	6. Home

A/N: Ha! Two updates in one night! You guys love me or what! Shoutouts:

my star will shine bright: I updated, I updated, I updated!

Samfisherfangirl: yeah im not a big seymour fan, but he will be in this story a little more that the game, but imma make sure he gets his...thanks for reviewing!

Rikkulovesauron: I'm sorry, it isn't time for fluff! Soon, soon

Gining: thanks! I'm very flattered that you like the story, I'll try to keep it awesome for you:)

lucifer yaway: ahhh such an awesome review. Thank you soooo much:) I love it when you let me know exactly what you did and didn't like, it helps me write! In response, yes I will eventually get to what seymour whispered to rikku, he will have a little bigger part in the story to play. Yes, wakka and lulu have been missing lately, mostly because I just don't have that kind of energy. Of course I give most of my attention to Auron and Rikku with Tidus and Yuna a close second, but I really like adding in Kimahri too, so that leaves small roles for the other two, but I put them in more this chapter, so we'll see. Glad you liked the interaction between Rikku and Auron, slowly building the fluff people, slowly. Thanks!

Sockpudding: ha ha ah sockpudding...I really should change my pen name...thanks! I'm glad you like that story! I will put in more Tidus and yuna when they get reunited promise. In the meantime...go read "Who Am I Again". I just updated that with some tidus/yuna along with auron/rikku:)

disco me pretty: thank you:) sorry, not too much fluff yet:( patience people! Luv ya!

Telcontarian: thank you! I appreciate it when you give a story a chance even if your not fond of the pairing. But I must warn you...fluff will come! If you ever decide to read more Aurikku, you should go check out Gining's work, she's got awesome stories and if you end up liking the pair, we can recommend more awesome aurikku for you!

Thanks to anyone I missed! Sorry! I'll try and get you next time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy of any of the characters!

**Home**

Yuna woke up a little while later and immediately brought a hand to her aching head. Tidus leaned over her and pulled her into a sitting position. He took a potion Rikku gave him, and made Yuna take it. With her head clear, she looked around at her surroundings. The group had fallen a long way down under the lake. She briefly wondered why they weren't underwater and looked to her guardians. Wakka and Lulu were fine, each seemed to be in thought. Wakka was pacing back and forth, obviously torn about the fact that they had just killed a maester. Lulu didn't look as concerned, but she was looking confused.

Yuna looked up tiredly at Kimahri and gave him a warm smile. The Ronso nodded to his summoner and kept watch. Yuna felt her eyes growing heavy and felt Tidus put his gloved hand on her shoulder, pulling her down onto his lap. She gave into sleepiness and closed her eyes, Tidus stroking her hair as she slept in his lap.

Suddenly Yuna shot up, scaring Tidus and Kimahri. Yuna looked around wildly for her cousin and Auron. How could she forget to look for them. Kimahri took a step back and showed Yuna what was hidden by his massive form. Rikku and Auron, previously hidden from her view, were sitting on the ground about ten feet away. They were sitting back-to-back, each using the other to hold them up. Rikku's head was bent and her eyes closed. Auron was alert and not looking very happy.

Tidus stood up and looked out to the bottom of the ice temple. He listened carefully to the music that was coming out from it. It made him sad inside. Something wasn't right. It was suddenly very quiet. The ground beneath his feet started to move again and Wakka yelled

"SIN!"

* * *

Tidus was hot. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but gold. Wait, not gold. Sand. He pulled himself out of an oasis and looked around at to see sand as far as he could see.

"Great! Just great!" he said to himself. "Where is everyone? Yuna! Auron! Anybody!"

Deciding that yelling to the sand dunes was pointless, Tidus set off in the direction he was facing. He really wanted to find Yuna. Instead, he found a huge black bird.

"Whoa!" Tidus watched the giant bird look down at him with a hungry look in it's beady eyes.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna be your lunch!" he yelled as he swung his sword at the bird. He got in a few good swings and was feeling pretty confident until the birds wings started to glow.

"What does that mean?" he yelled, then jumped when he got an answer.

"It means he's about to attack" Lulu said calmly.

"Lulu! Am I glad to see you!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Tidus" a sarcastic voice answered. Tidus turned to see Auron join the fight.

"Auron! I've never been so happy to see you!"

They defeated the bird after a few more hits and they turned to each other. "You guys haven't seen Yuna?" Tidus asked. Lulu shook her head and Auron started walking again. They found Wakka and Kimahri a little way off. Neither had seen Yuna.

"We failed! First we kill a maester, then we lose Yuna! We da worst guardians in history!" Wakka cried out.

Kimahri growled and walked ahead determined to look the hardest for Yuna. Lulu walked with Wakka trying to comfort him, leaving Auron and Tidus in the back of the group.

"Where are we Auron? Why did he bring us here?" Tidus asked the older man. Auron had told Tidus that Jecht was Sin and Tidus had a hard time believing him until now. Tidus was sure he felt his dad when Sin came. Between the unforgiving sun and the search for Yuna, Tidus just didn't have the energy to think about it.

"Keep a lookout" was all Auron said. Tidus rolled his eyes and looked. He saw sand, a determined Ronso, a jittery Blitzer, and noticed Lulu kept glancing back at Auron.

"Hey Auron," Tidus said as he elbowed the guardian, "I think Lulu's checking you out!"

Auron didn't answer. Tidus thought Auron was ignoring him, but the truth was that Auron wasn't listening. He was too busy searching for her. Tidus tried again.

"So what were you and Lulu doing before you caught up with me? I thought her dress looked a little... askew."

That got his attention. Auron glared at Tidus and the young man's smile faltered. He was saved from inevitable doom by Auron's attention being drawn elsewhere. Tidus watched Auron's annoyed face transform into a look of immense relief. Did he see Yuna? Tidus spun around to see, not Yuna, but Rikku waving at them from the top of the hill. Tidus heard Auron breath a sigh of relief next to him. Hmm...maybe he was teasing Auron about the wrong girl?

They reached Rikku and Tidus saw that she had a really puffy, bruisedankle. "I don't have any potions!" Rikku whined.

Tidus' suspicions were confirmed when the ex-warrior monk bent to Rikku's side. He pulled a potion out of his coat and lifted her ankle. Resting her ankle on his bent knee, he applied the potion and massaged it gently into her skin. After a few moments, Rikku was able to rotate her ankle and hopped up.

"Thanks Auron!"

"You are welcome. Rikku, do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Sure do! We're on Bikanel Island! I have something to show you, but you have to kept it a secret!" she warned.

"Why!" Wakka demanded. He was already irritated with the situation and the sun wasn't helping his mood. The last thing he wanted to do was keep Al-Bhed secrets.

"Because Yevon cannot know! Promise! We have to find Yunie!" Rikku placed her hands one her hips and glared at the man.

"Wakka" Lulu said his name and put her hand on his arm. Wakka looked down at Lulu's eyes and sighed.

"Fine! I promise I won't tell"

"Promise like you mean it!" Rikku yelled. She stopped glaring at the blitzer when she heard Kimahri growl at her. The Ronso didn't have the patience for this argument. He had a summoner to find.

"Sorry Kimahri," Rikku apologized, "We Al-Bhed have a home close to here. I'm sure someone found Yuna and took her there!"

"Rikku lead the way" Kimahri said. Rikku nodded and started to head in the direction of Home. The journey was long and hard. They fought desert fiends and machina along the way. By the time the sun set, everyone was exhausted. No one wanted to stop, but no one could go on. Poor Kimahri was so hell bent on getting to Yuna, he didn't even notice when he collapsed under his heavy fur. His legs still made the motions as if he was still walking. Auron bent to his friend and called Lulu over. Lulu came and her eye widened at what Auron told her. She nodded and raised her arm.

"Water" she cast. The large guardian was drenched in cool water from Lulu's spell and his legs rested. He looked up with his wet furry face and yellow eyes at Lulu.

"It was...Auron's idea." she said as she took a few steps back. She was saved any harsh repercussions by Rikku and Tidus.

"Us next!" they cried. Lulu nodded and repeated her spell on the two teens. They collapsed in the sand next to Kimahri. They fell silent as the moon started to rise over the desert. Auron stood and looked at the group.

"We really need to continue" he said, mostly out of habit. Auron knew they were in no shape to travel. Rikku stood up and walked over to Auron and gave him a shove on his chest. Being as tired as he was, Auron just fell back in the sand.

"You guys sleep. I'll take watch" she said. Everyone nodded and tried to get comfortable. Auron reached up and grabbled Rikku's hand as she walked by him. Rikku knelt down next to his chest and looked into his tired face.

"Rikku, you don't have too" he said softly.

"I know" she whispered back, "Don't worry, just rest"

* * *

When Auron woke up, he saw the moon high in the sky, indicating he had been asleep for several hours. Why didn't anyone wake him up? He also noticed that he was freezing. The desert was so cold at night. Auron sat up and saw Rikku moving around in the darkness. He assumed she had made the small fire the group was sleeping around, but why didn't she wake anyone up?

"Rikku?" he said, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Rikku turned to him and smiled sleepily. "There haven't been any fiends Auron"

He stood up and walked over to her. "No I mean to take over watch"

Rikku nodded in understanding and pointed at the ground behind her. Auron looked down and saw a pile of metal. Unsure of what he was looking at, he looked at Rikku with a question in his eyes.

"I had to see if I could built it, Auron." she explained, "I didn't want to go to sleep knowing I could have built it for us. I'm almost done!"

"Rikku, please go to sleep. We need you to guide us" he told her. She waved her hand at him and continued working. "Just trust me Auron"

Auron sighed. Against his better judgement, he did trust her. "Fine. Let me help."

For the next hour Auron was in awe of the mastery Rikku held over machina. He had seen her skill when she customized weapons, but nothing on this scale. Rikku brought the most basic, bare, battered metal together and crafted a wonderful machina. Satisfied, she turned to him and smiled. "Auron wake the others!"

Auron nodded and woke everyone up. The sun was not up yet and the desert was still cool. No one looked like they had enough rest and were not looking forward to another day in the sand. Tidus rubbed his eyes and looked at the machina in front of them.

"How come no one woke me for watch? Hey Rikku, what is that?" He asked. Rikku was sitting in the middle of a metal contraption. Tidus thought it just looked like an average metal sheet, but he saw a number at gadgets attached that made it anything but average.

"I built it last night out off all this scrap metal in the desert. Get on!" Everyone looked at each other skeptically and shrugged. Even Wakka didn't protest. Once everyone was settled, Rikku turned to Lulu.

"Lulu could you cast a thunder spell at that rod over there?" she asked. Lulu nodded and sent the spell. As soon as the power hit the rod, the craft started to hover two feet above the sand. Rikku took hold of the controls in front of her and the craft took off across the desert. It was like a magic carpet ride!

"We'll reach home in no time!" she yelled.

"Rikku you're a genius!" Tidus yelled back.

"I know!" she hollered back, "Lulu, when that rod starts to lose power, will you cast again?"

Lulu nodded and kept an eye on the rod. Auron scooted up to Rikku and sat behind her, putting her into his lap. Rikku's eyes widened in surprise.

"How long until we get to Home?" he asked.

"About four hours still"

"And it's straight ahead?" he asked.

'Yup! Straight shot!"

"Good, now go to sleep" Auron told her. He pulled her closer to him and her head fell back on his shoulder. Auron took the controls as she curled into his chest.

"Auron?" she whispered into his ear.

Auron felt a shiver run the length of his spine at her breath on his neck. "Yes?"

"I need you to pay attention to how far apart Lulu casts thunder and then wake me up in three and a half hours, okay?"

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Auron pushed his cheek into Rikku's forehead, nudging her awake. Rikku looked up and brought her hand to Auron's cheek. She smiled and kissed his chin lightly. He froze as she realized what she just did. Rikku cleared her throat and looked up.

"Thanks! How long apart?" Rikku was all business.

"Twenty minutes" he answered calmly.

"Lulu! Did you just cast?" Rikku called. The mage looked up at Rikku and raised an eyebrow. The girl was still in Auron's embrace. Lulu nodded.

"Okay that's the last time okay! We're gonna have to land soon!

Twenty minutes later, the power rod flashed on last time as the craft lost power. The hovering ceased and the craft made a harsh landing sending the guardians face first into the sand. They stood up and glared at Rikku.

"Oopsie! Guess I didn't think that landing all the way through huh?" she said sheepishly. "Come on! Home is just over that dune!"

They followed Rikku up, up ,up the sand. Tidus looked to Auron.

"Hey Auron? Do you hear all that noise?"

Auron heard it. Before he could answer, he heard Rikku let out a scream when she reached the top of the dune. She flew out of sight as the rest ran to catch up. When they reached the top, Auron saw a giant machina city being attacked. Smoke and fire were bellowing out of the windows of golden buildings and emergency alarms were blaring. He saw Rikku's small form running to the destruction.

"Yuna's in there?" Wakka asked. Kimahri brushed past Wakka, not happy at all to have Yuna in that place. Everyone ran after, and caught up with, Rikku and Kimahri at the entrance. Kimahri walked into the building in search of Yuna as Rikku bent to the side of a wounded man. She was crying and yelling in Al-Bhed to the man. He reached a bloody hand up to Rikku's face and was able to spit out a few words.

"Rikku...the Guado...attacked...I..." the man tried to continue, but was cut short by his death.

Rikku squeezed her eyes shut and Auron walked to her. Before he could reach her, a muscular bald man ran to her.

"Rikku!" he barked, pulling the girl into his arms. "You shouldn't have come! It's too dangerous!"

Rikku hugged the man back. "Is Yunie here?"

"Yuna!" the man looked confused "I don't know, there are a few summoners in the sanctum, but I don't know"

Rikku nodded. "We have to go see!" The man nodded and released Rikku. He turned to the rest of the guardians. "You guys Rikku's friends? Don't just stand there, help us kick these Guado out!"

With that, the man ran off to the main chambers and disappeared.

"Who was dat?" Wakka asked shyly. He was starting to feel like an ass for treating Rikku and the Al-Bhed so badly.

"Cid, leader of the Al-Bhed. My dad." Rikku answered.

"Rikku, what is the summoners sanctum?" Tidus asked.

"Come on! I'll tell you on the way" she yelled as everyone followed. They were slowed down by monsters and strong Guado. After a few fights, they reached a stairwell.

"The Summoner's Sanctum is where we keep summoners. We keep them safe there. It's just down here!"

Tidus was confused. "Rikku, why do you have to keep them safe? Isn't that what guardians are for? We keep them safe so they can defeat Sin. Why do you have to kidnap them?"

No one answered him. Rikku looked up at him and he saw her eyes widen in realization. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" Tidus was getting annoyed. He always felt everyone knew something he didn't and it drove him crazy. "Tell me!"

"The Summoners! If they go to Zanarkand and get the final aeon, they are sacrificed!"

Tidus blinked at her in confusion. He saw Auron, Lulu, and Wakka, avoiding his gaze. "What?"

"If Yunie gets the final aeon, it will kill her to defeat Sin. Yuna is going to die!" Rikku yelled.

Tidus felt as f someone just ripped out his heart. Yuna was going to die? His Yuna? No wonder she didn't care if she married Seymour, no wonder she was always sad, no wonder-

Tidus yelled and grabbed Rikku's arms and shook her. "No! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you hide it! I'm so stupid1 I made her all these promises..." Tidus trailed off as he pulled Rikku close to him and they fell to the ground.

"We weren't trying to hide it..." Wakka started.

"It was just too hard to say" Lulu finished.

Rikku pulled Tidus up with her. "Now you know why I want to find another way!"

Tidus nodded, his heart filled with determination. "I'll try too Rikku! We will find a way! Let's go!" Tidus and Rikku led the way as they ran into the sanctum.

"No Yuna" Tidus said as he looked around.

"Where could she be?" Lulu asked.

"The Guado must have took her" Auron answered.

Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by Cid's voice over the loud speaker. Auron watched Rikku's face become horrified at her father's words. "Follow me! We have to get underground!"

Before anyone could ask for an explanation, Rikku lead them through a series of rooms and finally to an underground airship hanger. Everyone ran aboard the ship and into the control room. Cid looked at them an nodded.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked.

"We're getting the hell out of here!" Cid yelled, "Then were blowing this place up!"

"What?" Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka shouted.

"He said he's going to blow up home. All our hard work..." Rikku trailed off. Sure enough, the airship was lifted out of it's underground resting place and it flew off away from the burning city. Rikku's father and a few others in the control room sang as the rockets were fired toward Home. The guardians watched in amazement as the huge machina city was leveled.

"Don't you think we see enough of that from Sin?" Auron asked.

"What? Huh? Sorry I don't speak warrior monk" Cid said. Auron rolled his eye and sighed. He looked over at Rikku and felt his heart tighten at the look on her face. He wanted to say something, anything.

"Okay, let's find Yuna! Stop you idiots from taking her to her death!" Cid announced.

Everyone watched as Tidus snapped. "Yuna's not going to die!"

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna stop her?" Cid challenged.

"I don't know yet...but I am going to find a way! I swear to you!"

Cid nodded. "That's an awfully big promise kid. Sure you can keep it?"

"Enough," Auron said, "wherever Yuna is I'm sure she is in trouble and we need to get to her!"

Cid and Tidus nodded. Cid turned to the sphere in the middle of the room and kicked it. "This thing is going to find Yuna for us! Rikku, come over here and get it working!"

Rikku unfolded her arms and walked over. She examined the panels and after a moment, the sphere started glowing and looked like it was working. "There," she said, "it just has to look for her now."

"Ha! Good job kiddo! I'm glad you still remember your Al-Bhed! Not some guardian!"

Rikku looked at her father with a blank expression and walked out of the room.

"What's gotten into her?" Cid asked, "Not much to do until we find Yuna. There are beds aboard. Help yourselves."

Auron wasted no time in leaving the room. He needed to find Rikku.

* * *

A/N: Okay, next I will get you some fluff promise! A little bit, mind you, but stay tuned:) 


	7. On the Airship

A/N: Me again! Are you getting sick of me yet? **Ok I have a warning! There is major Auron/Rikku fluff in this chapter**. So much so, I might be pushing my 'T' rating... whatever. All the stuff you see on TV nowadays, a little suggestiveness isn't gonna hurt anyone. But be warned if you don't want to read it, I warned you! Hope you enjoy it! Shout-outs:

sockpudding: yeah it really was like the game, but it had to be said. This chapter is nothing like the game...kinda. I'll let you guys in on a story secret...it is pretty much going to follow the game until Zanarkand and then..it's on. So I hope you like this chapter better! A little more excitement!

Rikkulovesauron: please don't die! This woman needs fluff CPR immediately! Hee hee :) Here you go! Finally!

My star will shine bright: here you go, one update as requested! Thanks for reading!

Gining: ah it makes me happy that you review! I love reading your reviews! They are always honest and help me look at the chapter from your eyes. Your welcome for the plug, you deserve it! Thanks as always!

Pyschostudent06: it amazes me that you still read and review to all my stuff. You're the best! Hope you like this!

Lucifer yaway: that's it. This chapter is officially dedicated to you! Your reviews are so awesome. I love that you tell me exactly what you like and want to see more of. It is so helpful:) So I gathered for your review that you like the little things, little gestures between auron and rikku that show their feelings so I tried to add more for you. I really like auron and tidus' relationship too, so you'll see more of that soon. Same with rikku and yuna's relationship. i should write more of the four of them together...Awesome:) I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters or something like that...

**On the Airship**

_Dedicated to the always awesome and helpful fan: Lucifer Yaway..._

Tidus watched Auron leave, probably in search of Rikku and he felt very alone. Sure, Wakka and Lulu were great and all, but he missed Yuna. Rikku had quickly become a close friend and Auron was always around and now neither were here. For the first time since he washed up at Besaid, he was lonely.

Tidus stood up and stretched and looked out the window to the never ending skyline. He needed to think. There had to be some way to save Yuna. Behind him, Wakka moved around.

Waka walked up next to a quiet Lulu. "Hey Lu? You okay?" he asked softly. The mage looked up at Wakka and studied him for a moment. Lulu felt weak. She felt like she and Wakka had not trained hard enough for this pilgrimage. She wondered if Tidus and Rikku were on to something. Could they save Yuna?

"I'm fine Wakka. Let's go rest." She walked past him and he followed.

"And shower ya!" Wakka added still brushing sand out of his hair.

* * *

Auron finally found Rikku on the other side of the ship and several floors down. She seemed to pick the farthest room from the control room to hide in. When he entered. He almost didn't see her. The room was dimly light by a few candles on a desk and Rikku was curled up in a ball on a oversized couch. He shut the door quietly in case she was asleep.

Auron stood at a loss for words. What could he possibly say to make her feel better about her home being destroyed. He remembered something Braska said to him once. They had just traveled over Mount Gagazet and were staring down into the Zanarkand Ruins. Braska had his eyes closed in thought when Auron approached him.

_"My lord?" he asked._

_Braska opened his eyes to show Auron the sadness that lie there. "I'm sure going to miss my little Yuna"_

_"I...don't know what to say..." Auron answered honestly._

_Braska smiled warmly at his friend. "You don't have to say anything Auron. I know you understand and your there in case I need you. That is more than I could ask for"_

Auron shook the memory from his head and turned his attention back to the crushed Al-Bhed. He walked over to the couch and sat close to her. She didn't move. He took his ungloved hand and touched her shoulder. Still nothing. Maybe she was asleep. He stroked her skin with his thumb a few times and she finally looked up at him.

She stared at him with huge, teary eyes for a moment then dropped her head back into her arms.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now Auron" she whispered, her voice hoarse and sore.

Auron nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him. "I never said you had to talk Rikku. Jsut come here."

Auron sat back on the couch and pulled the small woman on his lap for the second time that day. He wrapped both arms around her and rocked her back and forth lightly.

"I'll be right here if you need me" Auron told her very softly. Rikku opened her eyes to see the wall Auron's chest and coat formed around her. For the first time, she appreciated how amazingly strong and calm he was. Rikku didn't exactly know what Auron went through, but she knew itmust have beenhard. Somehow he managed to keep it together and stay brave. Rikku felt her face crumble as she cried on him.

Sensing her tears, Auron held her closer. He rested his head on top of hers as she lost control of her tears. Rikku cried, and cried, and cried, and cried until she couldn't anymore. She placed her palms flat on Auron's chest and pushed herself away so she could look up at him.

"Thanks Auron," she whispered, "I feel better now"

"Do you?"

"No" she admitted. Auron looked at the girl sitting on his lap and sighed. Rikku looked up at him and took on of his hands from around her and held it in her lap. She looked down at his hand in hers as she stroked his palm.

"Auron? How do you do it?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"How do I do what?" he asked. Auron was trying to ignore the feeling that was shooting to his heart. Every time she brushed his palm with her fingertips, he had to suppress the urge to grab her and hold her to him. Before she answered, she stared massaging his hand with her own.

"How do you stay so calm and focused Auron. I try to be like you and Lulu, but it's so hard! I want to be strong for Yuna but-"

"Don't say that Rikku!" Auron cut her off, "You are who you are, and that's all Yuna needs." Rikku looked up at him disbelievingly. She watched as Auron sighed and looked like he was deciding to say something or not. Rikku stayed quiet, hoping he would open up and tell her something useful, not his usual cryptic hints.

"Rikku, you don't want to be like me." Auron said quietly. "I am nothing but a fool. A failure. I should have been like you ten years ago. I held my emotion on the inside and it was the end of me. The end of Braska and Jecht too. I should have-"

Auron stopped talking and slammed his eyes shut. Rikku looked at the warrior in surprise. It was the first time Auron had showed an unsure side. She brought one of her hands to his face and cupped his cheek. Auron felt her warm hand next to his head and leaned into her warmth.

"Auron, look at me"

Auron opened his eyes and looked at her. Her tears had dried, leaving her eyes very big and bright in the candlelight.

"I don't know exactly what happened on Uncle Braska's pilgrimage, and I respect that you can't tell me yet, but I think you have to let it go. Whatever happened, you can't change it. I know Braska would never blame you for anything that happened. I know you were his best friend in the whole world and he loves you unconditionally."

Auron let his gaze drop for Rikku's face, embarrassed at the moisture her felt building up behind his hazel eyes. Rikku continued.

"I know you wanted to save him, just like I want to save Yunie. But, it wasn't meant to be. Not yet. I know my uncle doesn't blame you for not finding a way to save him, I know it. Do you know what he does want?"

Auron shook his head and looked up at her beautiful face again.

"He wants you to put your guilt aside and find a way to save his daughter." she said simply.

Auron looked into Rikku's eyes and felt her hand leave his face. "Rikku, how do you do it?"

"What?"

"See your home destroyed and her cousin taken from you and find a way to pull out of your own grief to comfort a broken man?"

Rikku smiled at him and bent her head, pressing her forehead to his. "You and I have to stick together Auron. If your there for me, I'll be there for you, okay?"

"Okay Rikku"

"We'll find a way to save Yunie and make Braska proud, okay?"

"Okay Rikku"

She lifted her head form his and snuggled back into his chest. "You know, you and I are more alike than we think!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You know what? We really are" he admitted.

* * *

Tidus still had no answer to his problem. He just knew one thing. He had to apologize to Yuna. For all the things he promised her, for everything.

"Hey kid! Why are you breathing on my windows?" Cid barked at him.

Tidus turned around and glared at Yuna's uncle. He wasn't entirely sure this man was Rikku's biological father.

"I was thinking about how to save Yuna" he told the captain.

"Ha! Way ahead of ya! We get Yuna back and force her to stop this foolish pilgrimage! Easy as that!"

"You know she will never stop. She wants to save Spira" Tidus argued. "We have to think of a way to defeat Sin that doesn't involve her death!"

"What makes you think you'll think of a way when no one in one thousand years has!" Cid argued back.

Kimahri was watching the argument as if he was watching a tennis match. Cid and Tidus argued back and forth for a while and finally Kimahri spoke up.

"Tidus cannot save Yuna. Not yet."

The two men stopped and looked at the Ronso warrior. "Huh?" they both said.

"Tidus not know enough. Auron said we learn more in Zanarkand. Then we think of solution."

"That's right! Auron told us we need to go to Zanarkand regardless if we think of something! It will all come together!"

"Those are pretty high stakes boy!" Cid said. "Basing your whole plan on something an idiot warrior monk says! Better have a back up plan!"

Kimahri smiled as Cid and Tidus launched into another round of argument. He wondered how Cid would react to the fact that his only daughter was downstairs snuggled into that idiot warrior monk this very moment...

* * *

"Auron? You awake?"

Rikku looked into the man's face and jumped slightly when he opened his eye quickly. "Did you say something Rikku?" Auron had been asleep with Rikku still in his lap.

"No," she lied.

He narrowed his eye at her and then closed it again.

"Auron?"

Auron suppressed a smile and opened his eye again. "Yes Rikku? Can I help you?" he joked with her. He lost his temporary merriment when he saw the look on her face. She looked like a little girl who just lost her best friend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him.

"Rikku? What is it?" he asked, his voice filling up with concern.

She pulled back a little so that their faces were very close. "I just...wish things were different, you know?"

"I know"

"I wish we were all happy and everyone we loved was all together and it was like that forever, you know?"

"I know" he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I wish you were happy and whatever happened to make you so sad and distant, it didn't happen because..."

Rikku stopped talking when she saw the immense sadness in his eye. His gaze was distant and unfocused and almost angry. She wanted to help him feel better, like he made her feel better. She used her hand to cup his face and forced him to look at her. She counted down form three and took a breath. Three...two...one...then she kissed him.

Auron watched as Rikku lifted her peach lips up to his. He inhaled sharply at her kiss and pulled away. Rikku dropped her head in disappointment. Auron felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Rikku. I can't"

"I understand"

"No you don't understand Rikku. There is something you don't know about me that you can't understand."

She looked back up at him and blinked. "Tell me"

"I can't"

Rikku didn't say anything for a moment. "Okay, I guess it's just on more thing I have to learn right?"

Auron nodded. He felt Rikku put both of her hand on his face, forcing him to look at her again. "Remember what you told me Auron. I'm hear if you want to talk, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Rikku"

"Yeah yeah, let's get some sleep" she said as she slid off his lap and pulled the older guardian down next to her on the sofa. They lay together, Auron facing Rikku's back, and his arm holding her to him around her middle. He buried his nose in Rikku's hair and fell asleep. Rikku smiled at his actions and held his arm closer to her. She fell asleep thinking of ways to save her cousin, and now ways to save her Auron from himself.

* * *

Hours later, the candlelight had died to a small flicker that danced across the sleeping pairs features. Rikku had shifted so she was now facing Auron and he still held her close to him. Both were holding onto each other as they dreamed.

Rikku was still at home trying to save her family and friends from the attack. She had watched countless people die and all she could think about was where she had put her claw. Her brother called out to her for help and she ignored him to keep searching for the weapon. She was feeling relieved because Auron was their and he fought while she searched. He saved her friends as she prepared herself for battle.

Auron was in Zanarkand. He was fighting Yunalesca by himself and losing severely. He felt Yunalesca deal her fatal blow to him and he flew back onto the ground. His head landed on Rikku's lap and he smiled. She had come to save him.

On the couch, both were shifting in their slumber. Rikku grabbed a handful of his coat and was breathing heavy. Auron's grip on Rikku's waist tightened and he bent his head to hers in an attempt to comfort her. They were both stuck somewhere between dreaming and reality as they held each other closer.

Rikku lifted her face to his to feel her lips come in contact with his. She brushed her lips across his a few times then felt his mouth smash into hers.

Auron woke up to Rikku's lips lightly teasing. His mind just gained consciousness and he didn't have time to think. He just reacted to her warm lips on his. He kissed her softly at first and as he felt himself getting lost in her kiss, he started to kiss her harder. It had been eight years since he kissed a woman and he forgot how it felt. The woman he kissed in Zanarkand meant nothing to him, and he couldn't describe how it felt to kiss someone he cared about. To have her kiss him back made it even better.

Rikku felt like she was frozen in time. All the worries that were on her mind drifted away and were replaced by Auron. Her head was so fuzzy feeling and she didn't even think she could remember her name right now. She felt Auron warm up to the kiss as he started to kiss her harder. She kept feeling an electric feeling shoot down to her stomach and to areas slightly lower.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and rubbed the area below his hairline as they continued to kiss. Auron felt a groan building in his throat and rolled halfway on her to suppress it. Bad move. The groan left his mouth as soon as he felt the length of her body against his. Rikku responded to the foreign noise he made by arching her body into his and lifting her head to kiss him harder.

Auron groaned again and took her hands in his. He shifted again so his body was fully on hers and pushed her arms above her head. Never breaking the kiss, he held each of her tiny hands in his large ones and pressed them to the cushion so both sets of arms were above their heads. Now that Auron had her arms pinned to the couch, Rikku's only weapon was her body. She used it to rub against Auron as he moved form her lips to her neck. Neither one of them seemed to have control over their body as they continued to kiss and caress each other. That is until-

"Rikku! Everyone! Report to the bridge! We found Yuna! Wake up! We found Yuna!"

Rikku and Auron jumped at the loud voice over the ship's intercomm system. Auron exhaled and collapsed his weight onto Rikku and then rolled off of her and onto the floor. He stood and offered her his hand. She took it and hopped up next to him, fixing her clothing and hair. As much as she didn't want to, they had to go to the bridge. She walked to the door and turned around when she realized Auron wasn't following her.

"Auron-" she started to say. She was a little concerned that he was regretting what happened between them. She stopped talking however, when she moved closer and saw a noticeable bulge underneath his clothes. Rikku's mouth spread into a wide smile when she realized what she was looking at and turned her head to the side so Auron wouldn't see her amusement.

"Don't give me that smile Rikku! This is your fault!" Auron said "I just...need a minute."

Rikku couldn't help her laughter at his embarrassment. Auron folded his arms and tried to look menacing, but his current state in his pants made him look ridiculous. Rikku laughed harder.

"Auron I'm sorry" she said as she wiped a tear form her eye. She walked over to him and embraced him, trying not to further arouse him. "If it helps, I'm feeling the same way, even if you can't see it."

Auron was trying to ignore what she just said to him. She really wasn't helping matters. _Blitzball...politics...Yunalesca...Jecht naked...Bingo!_

"Okay Rikku let's go!" he said after a few moments. She smiled and took his hand as they ran to the bridge.

* * *

Rikku let go of Auron's hand before they entered the bridge as to not anger her father even more than he already was at her. They ran inside to find everyone had already arrived and were looking at the screen. Rikku moved Tidus to the side and saw her cousin in a wedding dress!

"Why is she in a wedding dress!" Wakka yelled.

"Seymour" Lulu and Auron answered at the same time.

"You mean that creepy Guado maester?" Cid asked. "Oh hell no! My little niece ain't marrying that loser!"

"How long will it take to reach her...wait where is she?" Tidus asked.

"That is the Palace at St. Bevelle" Lulu answered.

"Way ahead of you again kid!" Cid barked. "We set course as soon as we got the coordinates! We'll be there in less than half an hour!"

Before the guardians could celebrate, everyone faltered as the ship rocked.

"What was that!" Tidus yelled.

"Evrae. The guardian of Bevelle. If we want to see Yuna, we'll have to get past that thing." Auron supplied.

"Great!" Wakka moaned. He looked over at Tidus and Rikku, who were gearing up in record time.

"Let's go!" Rikku yelled.

"We gotta get to Yuna!" Tidus added.

The group boarded the elevator and rode to the deck. Tidus and Kimahri stood staring at the door in anticipation of arriving. Their only focus was getting to Yuna. Lulu and Wakka stood side by side next to them bickering back and forth. Auron wasn't really listening to what they were saying because his attention was focused on the fired up Al-Bhed at his side. He slyly reached his hand over and took a hold of hers. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Remember that I'm here with you" he said.

"Only if you do the same" she smiled back.

At the front of the elevator, Kimahri smiled at the conversation his sensitive ears picked up.

"Why so happy Kimahri?" Tidus asked him.

"They finally getting along"

"Who! Those two!" Tidus asked looking at Wakka and Lulu, who were still arguing. Kimahri shook his head and Tidus looked confused. He took another look to the back of the elevator and saw his oldest and newest friend holding hands and smiling at each other like they were in love.

"Huh, it's a shame Yuna's not here to see this! She'll never believe me!" Tidus whispered to the Ronso. Tidus felt Kimahri place something in his hand and the object caused him to grin evilly. Tidus brought the movie sphere recorder to his eye and turned around.

"Good looking out Kimahri! If this doesn't cheer Yuna up, I don't know what will!"

* * *

A/N: So...how was that! A little to far? Hmmm...I think not. So next up, we get yuna back, so I'll throw some Tidus/Yuna in for you guys. More aurikku and is it just me, or is Kimahri my new best friend? I'll update in the next couple of days...maybe an update for "Who am I again" as early as tomorrow. 


	8. Trial and Error

A/N: Hey! I apologize for my lack of updates lately. Will work on it. I...don't think you guys are gonna like this chapter...shoutouts next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

**Trial and Error**

"Well, that could have gone better" Tidus commented.

Auron snorted at the boy. "You think?"

Auron and Tidus sat looking at each other in annoyance. They were stuck in a suspended cage in Bevelle, worrying about their companions. Tidus thought about all that had happened after they located Yuna. They had beat Evrae and busted up the wedding and Yuna had successfully escaped, and made it to the chamber of the fayth just before the group was imprisoned.

"Man, I really hope Yuna is okay" Tidus wished out loud. He was anxious to speak to her. He still didn't get a chance to apologize. Tidus sat back and thought about all he had to say to her.

Auron looked up at Tidus and decided not to answer. Auron knew more about the leaders in Bevelle than he wanted to ever know. He heard many stories in his travels about prisoner abuse and he worried for all his female companions. Especially since he knew Seymour and Kinoc were running around somewhere.

Unfortunately, Auron was stuck in a cage and unable to protect them. To protect Rikku. Rikku could be in danger and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. The sick and twisted Guado maester could have his dirty hands on his Rikku this very moment for all Auron knew.

Tidus jumped as Auron punched the door of the cage with all the force he could. The older man rarely lost his cool and Tidus knew it must be serious.

"What is it?"

Auron thought about Rikku. "I do not trust these men here. The girls..."

Tidus lifted a blonde eyebrow as Auron's words sank in. "You mean...Yuna?"

Auron nodded. "The leaders here are used to living by their own rules. They are in very powerful positions and some take advantage of the power. There are worse here than Seymour."

The thought of Yuna at the mercy of some evil man made Tidus angrier than he had ever been in his life. Tidus stood next to his friend. "Your worried about Rikku?"

Auron didn't answer.

"It's okay Auron. I'm worried about Yuna. And Lulu. We have to do something!" Tidus yelled in frustration. He immediately quieted when he heard a door click open. Tidus and Auron looked over to the walkways under the cages and saw a large figure emerge for the shadows.

"Kimahri!" Tidus yelled.

Auron smirked at his Ronso friend. "You are just full of surprises my friend."

Kimahri saluted Auron and smiled. "Kimahri not have as many surprises as Sir Auron"

Kimahri threw his spear to the suspended cage and watched as Auron caught it through the rusted bars. He and Tidus immediately started to pry the lock on the door with the spear. After a moment, the rusted bar gave in and the door to their prison swung open. Tidus smiled widely at Auron as he jumped from the cage to landing.

"Hey Kimahri, you don't happen to have a wheelchair do you?" Tidus asked. Kimahri shook his head.

"Damn. How are we gonna carry Auron around after he breaks his hip jumping from the cage?"

Auron aimed for Tidus' head as he leapt from the cage. Unfortunately, he missed.

"One of these days Tidus..." Auron said as he tossed the spear to Kimahri.

"Hey, do you know where everyone else is?" Tidus asked Kimahri.

The Ronso shook his head. "Tidus and Auron were first Kimahri found"

Auron nodded. "It's been a long time since I have been here. Let's go this way"

Tidus and Kimahri nodded at Auron. They trusted that he could find his way around. The three walked down a narrow hallway that had many small rooms along its length. Before they could search any of them, a guard rushed to them.

"Hey how did you all get out!"

"Like we're going to answer that!" Tidus said. "Tell us where our friends are and we might not hurt you!"

The young guard looked worried. "Th- they are at the trial. We came to take you, but you were gone!"

As much as Auron didn't want to, they had to go. "Take us"

* * *

The guard led the guardians to the main chamber. They walked onto a landing where Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu were standing, awaiting the sentence. Yuna turned and breathed in relief to see her friends were okay. Auron walked to Rikku and looked at her. The Al-Bhed had a far-off look in her eyes and Auron could see she was hurt. Her lip was split and puffy and her cheek was bruised. Dried blood ran down the side of her arm and she wasn't putting weight on her right leg. Auron felt his anger rise and he clenched his fists.

Tidus looked at Yuna cautiously, expecting the worst, but the summoner did not appear to be hurt. He looked over her again and again but couldn't see any signs of pain. Lulu and Wakka appeared to be okay also. Yuna moved to Tidus and winced as she stepped forward. It was then that Tidus noticed the blood on her abdomen. He held out a hand for Yuna to steady herself. Yuna reached out gratefully and took his hand. Tidus looked up at the panel of maesters with pure, unadulterated hate.

The group listened as Maester Mika sentenced them to the Via Purifico. The ancient man looked down at the group of failed guardians and their fallen summoner in disgust. He had no patience for these people. He sneered as he watched the group started to pair off. Tidus moved next to Yuna and placed his hand on her shoulder. Wakka opened his arms to Lulu as she moved closer to him. Auron reached out his arm to Rikku and took her hand. Kimahri stood firmly behind his summoner.

Mika smiled to himself. He knew the best way to punish these traitors. "Guards. Please take the Al-Bhed, the red-headed man, and the blonde boy to the dark, endless waters of the Via Purifico. Throw the summoner and the others in the crypt at the other end. These friends will never meet again." With that, the maesters stood and left the chamber.

Three large, armed guards stepped forward and grabbed Rikku, Wakka, and Tidus. A second group forced Auron, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri back with their weapons. A sad moment passed as the two groups looked at each other, not knowing when they were going to see each other again.

Yuna, Auron and Lulu watched as the others tried to struggle away form the guards. Rikku had tears in her eyes as she looked at Auron and tried to go to him. Her legs were moving, but her arms were held firmly in place by the guard. Wakka and Tidus were shouting reassurances at Lulu and Yuna.

"Yuna! Be strong! I'll find you!" Tidus yelled as he watched Yuna cry and hold her hands to her heart.

"Lu! It's gonna be okay! I'll come back!" Wakka shouted as his best friend's face started to crumble.

Auron felt his heart breaking as he saw the plea for help in Rikku's eyes. Then he watched in horror as each of the guards brought their guns down on their captives heads. Unconscious, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku all fell to the ground. Lulu and Yuna were shouting through their tears at the guards. At the same moment, guns were raised to their heads. They could only watch as the other guards pulled their friends through a door and away from them.

"That way!" one guard shouted. Yuna sighed and wiped her tears away. She looked up into Lulu's broken face and then into Auron's angry one. She nodded and started walking with the guards. She understood the only way to save her friends, was to stay alive. She hoped.

* * *

A/N: I told you you wouldn't like it. I had to write it. First, becauseI really dislikeMika. Second, I wanted to show a more corrupt Bevelle here. And lastly, I think it's interesting how they were separated in the Via Purifico. Convienient how the couples were split up isn't it? But never fear. It will get better. And longer. And fluffier. Promises. I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day. 


	9. Via Purifico

A/N: This chapter feels longer than it is...hmm. Never again will I skip shoutouts! There are too many to do! Ahhh! Not that I don't appreciate it, cuz I very much do! Let me see if I can get these out...

Sockpudding: thanks for reading, I'll get you some fluff as soon as I can

windpower: thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't worry, there is a lot of yuna/tidus fluff coming up. I might add some of the wedding scene in a flashback laters!

Rikkulovesauron: thanks! Guess what? JaymolovesRikkuLovesAuron!

sparzelli; thank you! You are so nice to me!

xxRhixx: thanks for reading as always!

Turtel: hey I'm so glad you like the story, it means so much to me when people take time to read and enjoy. Thank you sooooo much for your review and suggestion!

Gin: yeah I hate them damn bevelle losers. I tried to make them unlikeable in the story. Thanks as always!

My star will shine bright: thanks you for taking the time to review! Hope you like it!

Phantom Nightshade: Damn Auron and his one eye, always ruining my grove...thanks for pointing that out of me! Oops. And thanks for reviewing. Glad you didn't hate that last chapter.

Telcontarian: ouch, sorry to hear that:( hope you feel better. Here's an update for you!

Cammhuf Cecdanc: ...just to clear things up...your regular account is Turtle? Right? Sorry it's late...need sleep. Zzzzz. Thanks for reviewing!

save. TAY: thanks! Glad you like it!

Disco me pretty: thanks! Keep reading!

Stabby: thanks! So glad you like it! As for the happy ending, you'll just have to keep reading:)

Summoner's Guardian: Lol what am I gonna do with 500 gold stars? Maybe I'll put them in the story somewhere...thanks!

Lucifer Yaway: hey! No problemo! I'm glad you liked your chapter dedication.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters! 

**Via Purifico**

Rikku's list of places she hated was quickly growing. She added the Via Purifico the moment her body hit the dark water. She surfaced to glare up at the guards that threw her in and was knocked to the side by Wakka.

"You'll never get away with this!" he yelled.

"Heh, I think we already have" one answered tonelessly. The guards stepped back into the lighted room and laughed as they pushed the stone plates over the pit. Rikku, Tidus and Wakka watched as the light was cut off and found themselves in darkness.

"We got to stick together you guys" Tidus said. "Rikku? Do you have anything in those pouches that will give us light?"

Rikku shrugged. Then she remembered that it was dark and the boys couldn't see her shrug.

"I might. Let me look." Rikku started to feel around in her pouches for anything.

"Hurry up ya? It's freeeeeezing!" Wakka complained.

"It's not that cold Wakka" Tidus told him.

"Yeah it is!" the blitzball captain argued.

"Um...no it's not. Try spending hours stuck in an ancient temple looking around for firewood and stuff. Only to have a group of Al-Bhed knock you out!" Tidus said.

"Hey! We did not knock you out!" Rikku yelled offended.

"I'm sorry, your right. Your guys gave me a love pat on my head. I must have fallen unconscious on my on. My bad." Tidus joked as Wakka laughed.

Rikku was not amused. She was cold, bleeding, uncomfortable, and to top it off she couldn't find anything to use for light. Plus, she really missed everyone else. She worried that Lulu was finally going to have a break down. She missed Kimahri's silent, strong presence. She was really worried about Yuna and she found herself missing Auron more than she would ever admit.

Rikku felt her face start to scrunch up and her tears flow. Tidus heard her sniffle and immediately felt like an ass. Wakka was glad it was dark so the Al-Bhed couldn't see him blushing. He always seemed to say something that caused Rikku pain.

"Hey" Tidus said gently, swimming over and pulling Rikku into a hug. "Don't cry"

"Yeah, we'll get out of this. And find the others too, ya?" Wakka said in a soothing voice.

Rikku really wanted to pull it together, she did. But it just suddenly seemed hopeless. Here in the pitch black, dark waters of the Via Purifico, Rikku felt like she didn't want to go on. She could just sink to the bottom of the depths and everything would be fine. Tidus squeezed his friend tighter and tried his best to soothe her.

"Tidus," Rikku cried, "I don't want to die here!"

"Rikku your not going to die! I'm gonna get us out of this, I promise!"

Rikku shook her head in doubt and Tidus pulled her head to his shoulder. "Rikku, I'm going to protect you okay? You're my family now Rikku! And I have to protect my family!"

Rikku pulled her head away and looked up to where she thought Tidus' face would be.

"I'm your family?" she asked softly.

"Yeah! You're my little sister now. I'll protect you because I love you. Plus if I let you get hurt, Auron will kill me."

Rikku smiled and suddenly understood. This prison wasn't one of walls and bars. It was a place that drained all your hope and spirit. That was the true face of the Via Purifico. But Rikku had her family and they would make it out.

"Thanks Tidus! I love you too!" She said as she hugged him. Their moment was suddenly interrupted by a light in the chamber. They turned to Wakka to see him holding a torch.

"Hey! Light!" Tidus observed.

"Yeah! While you two were practicing for the cheesiest guardians award, I was making myself useful! I felt around on the walls and found this torch and lit it!" Wakka announced proudly.

"How did you light it?" Rikku asked as she swam over to him.

"I stole one of your fire gems! Pretty sneaky, ya?"

"Hmmm, I suppose? It would have been sneakier if you didn't tell me. A true thief never reveals their secrets!" Rikku warned.

"Hey I ain't no thief!"

"Whatever Wakka. I'll make an Al-Bhed out of you let!" Rikku yelled.

Tidus shook his head. "Come on guys! Let's go find the others!"

* * *

The other group was introduced to the Via Purifico a little differently. The guard escorted Yuna, Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri down many levels of the Bevelle dungeon. They walked and walked until they reached a dark hallway. The hallway was lined entirely of moldy stone and various human bones. Yuna felt more and more sick to her stomach as she realized what Yevon truly was. She looked up when the guards stopped walking. 

"Here we are!" The guard used his weapon to push Yuna on a diamond shaped stone slab. She watched each of her guardians stand on a different raised stone.

"So you plan to separate us?" Auron observed.

Yuna didn't hear anything else. She was blinded by white light and then everything was dark. She blinked a few times and took in her surroundings. She was surprised to find herself in a completely different room. She was still standing on the stone, but she had been transported to a dimly lit stone chamber. The walls were high and ancient, each carved with symbols of despair.

And she was alone.

Yuna bent her head and concentrated. She summoned her staff to her side and cast a small white light. The top of her staff glowed and lit her path as she set off to find her friends. Yuna felt a fire light inside of her. For the first time, she was angry. She was angry that she was on a pilgrimage for these frauds. She was angry that her dad had died for these cowards. She was angry that her friends were alone. She imagined her cousin was scared and her guardians were upset. She thought about Tidus and the look on his face as he ran to her at the wedding. She remembered looking up in hate at Seymour when Tidus called her name. She turned to see him with a look of reassurance and love. She knew that he would save her. Save her from Seymour. Maybe even save her from Sin, Yuna didn't know. She did know that when she saw Tidus' face at the wedding, she knew she loved him. And now he needed her to be strong.

Yuna encountered a few fiends, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She had trained hard and her aeons were strong. She made sure to save some magic from when she found her friends. If she found them...

* * *

"Hey Tidus?" Rikku asked as she swam. 

"Yeah?" he answered. They had come to a crossroad in the tunnels and he was trying to decide what way to take.

"If I'm your sister, you know that makes Yuna your cousin!"

"...shut up Rikku"

* * *

Lulu jumped up and ran to her summoner. Yuna had come across Lulu after a few minutes of walking and ran to her friend. 

"Lulu! I'm so glad your okay!" She said, pulling her friend closer.

"Likewise. You sure can take care of yourself can't you?" Lulu admired.

"Yes. You have taught me well" Yuna bowed her head in respect to her mage guardian.

Lulu smiled. "Come, we must look for the others."

Lulu and Yuna had not traveled far when they heard a deep voice calling Yuna's name.

"Kimahri!" Lulu and Yuna shouted as they rushed over to him.

"Yes, please alert the fiends to our location"

The three reunited friends turned to see Auron walk up to them. "I guess they didn't do a great job of separating us." he commented.

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Apparently not. Let's find our way out of here!"

Everyone agreed and started walking. Yuna kept her head down and let the sight of Auron's coat guide her path. After a moment, the older man stopped, causing Yuna to run into him. Auron turned and looked at her.

"Something bothering you Yuna?" He asked.

She sighed and looked at him. "I just...am so mad!" Yuna slammed her staff to the ground in frustration. She was breathing hard when Auron placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. But now is not the time. We must leave and find our companions."

Yuna nodded and muttered an apology. "Let's go"

* * *

"Hey guys?" 

"Yeah Wakka?"

"What's dat!"

Rikku and Tidus spun in the water to see Evrae! Again!

"Oh...crap" Rikku said as she took her battle position. The monster was glowing slightly and Rikku was thankful she could see. Evrae sliced at the guardians and they attacked.

"Like this battle wasn't hard enough the first time!" Tidus shouted.

Rikku nodded in agreement. Wait...the first time? She was sure they killed the guardian worm the first time. She had thrown one of her best mixes to kill it. And if it was dead...

"Wakka! Cast a phoenix down!" She yelled.

"Huh?" The captain asked in confusion.

"Just throw a phoenix down at that thing would ya! Tidus you too!"

The men shrugged in defeat. They didn't want to waste their supplies. Reluctantly, they both tossed the objects. Their jaws fell open when the giant creature shrank in pain and died...again.

"Rikku! Explanation!" Tidus yelled.

Rikku's smile faded as the light from the creature died out. Then she smiled again when she saw a light up ahead.

"It was a zombie. And how do you kill zombies?"

"With phoenix down?" Wakka offered.

"Obviously" she answered as she swam in the direction of the light.

Tidus and Wakka exchanged a look.

"We gotta stop letting her hang out with Auron" Wakka said.

* * *

"Lady Yuna!" 

Yuna and her guardians had reached a doorway and were stopped by Issaru, a fellow summoner.

"When the maester told me to come down here and deal with a fallen summoner, I never imagined it would be you!" he said in shock.

"What! They sent you to deal with me? I thought this was supposed to be the path of repentance? They sent you to fight me?" Yuna asked in anger.

"Yes. I am sorry but I will fight you. Forgive me"

Before her guardians could come to her aid, Yuna summoned Shiva to match Issaru's Ifrit. It was a fast battle, Yuna's aeon dominating over the other summoner's. Yuna watched in awe as she summoned her new friend Bahamut next. The powerful aeon reminded her of her Kimahri. She turned to smile at the Ronso and attacked Issaru's aeon.

Not long after the battle started, it had ended. Issaru had been defeated.

"Yuna, please forgive me."

Yuna nodded. "Just show me the way out."

The group followed the hallway that Issaru pointed down. Yuna walked ahead and Kimahri stood next to her.

"Yuna strong. Kimahri proud." He told her.

"Thank you Kimahri. I am only strong because of you. And Lulu. And Auron. All my guardians. You have given me strength. Thank you."

She turned to the guardians and they nodded to her. They walked a little farther and found a door. Yuna opened it and found herself outside.

"The Bevelle Highbridge" Auron noted.

"Look!" Lulu shouted and pointed to the other side. They all looked across the bridge to see three soaking wet guardians pulling themselves out of the water.

* * *

A/N: Ay. Next is a reunion and Seymour fight. I think I got everyone in the shoutouts...update in the next few days...same with my other story...and I apologize of any errors...it's 2:09...and I love you all...and almond joy's are awesome...and sorry for the lack of fluff...and zzzzzzzzz.

P.S. I don't own Almond Joy's...Hershey's does.


	10. For Her

A/N: A new chapter...thanks to everyone for your reviews! Sorry, I'm not felling too well tonight, so I'm going to keep this short. Please see my note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters.

**For Her**

Kimahri folded his large arms across his chest and smiled as he watched his friends run to each other. Yuna and Lulu ran into the arms of Tidus and Wakka. The four were laughing and hugging and kissing. The Ronso guardian saw Rikku's small figure standing next to the happy couples. As they laughed in relief, Rikku stood next to them dripping wet and shivering. Despite her state, Rikku smiled at her friends with a look of relief on her face.

Kimahri glanced down to the red clad guardian standing at his right. He removed one large paw from his chest and pushed Auron toward the girl. Auron sighed visibly and walked briskly to Rikku. The girl looked up at him in confusion. He had a look on his face as if he were thinking very hard.

Auron was thinking. The moment Rikku pulled herself up onto the bridge, he wanted to run to her, wrap her in his coat, and carry her to an inn.

Auron had a choice to make. Now was the time. Would he follow his chosen path? Would he walk away from Rikku and hurt her? It would be so easy. All he had to do was walk away, ignore her, complete the pilgrimage, and go to the Farplane. That had been his plan for ten years. All he had to do was walk away...

Rikku reached out her trembling hand to his arm. She smiled up at him. "I'm glad your okay"

Auron sighed again. He knew this was going to be hard, but he had to do it. Not for him, he could deal with the pain. He did it for ten years, what was a few more months? He had to do this for her. If she fell in love with him, he would only hurt her at Zanarkand. It had gone far enough.

Auron took her hand from his arm and let it drop back to her side. "Same to you" he nodded.

He turned away from her and looked to the others. "We must go"

Everyone nodded and started to walk to the end of the bridge. Rikku stayed still and watched Auron walk away from her. She felt like there were knives at the back of her throat, threatening to make her cry from the pain. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry!

Rikku was furious at herself when she felt her face start to crumble. She blinked a few times to clear the tears, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, Kimahri stepped in front of her, blocking her from the other's views.

"Rikku. Up"

Kimahri bent down to allow the Al-Bhed to pull herself up onto his back. She buried her face in his fuzzy shoulder and cried.

"Hey! Kimahri never offers me piggy-back rides!" Tidus complained.

The group looked back to see the Ronso carrying the Al-Bhed up to the group. Auron turned his head away and pushed his face down into his jacket. She was crying. He knew she was crying. And he felt like shit.

Yuna started to walk over to her cousin when she hear the last sound she ever wanted to hear. Seymour's voice.

"Going somewhere Yuna?" Seymour laughed, "I cannot allow you to leave. Again."

The group turned at the sound of his annoying voice. Rikku slid down Kimahri's back and gave Seymour the evil eye. Auron couldn't help but notice that it was a red, puffy, sad, evil eye.

Ever the guardian, Kimahri rushed to Seymour. He knew his companions were in no shape to fight. "GO. RUN!"

Everyone did just that. They ran a little way until Yuna stopped. "I can't leave him!"

Tidus nodded and the two ran back to Kimahri. Rikku followed right behind. Lulu, Wakka, and Auron arrived last. Kimahri smiled and shook his furry head.

"We can't leave you Kimahri!" Yuna shouted.

"Yeah! You would never leave us!" Rikku agreed.

"Fine," Seymour sighed lazily, "join the Ronso in his death. I care not"

"Whatever Seymour!" Tidus shouted.

The battle began. Seymour knocked Kimahri out early with a magic spell and Rikku rushed in to fight in his place. Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku attacked with everything they had.

"I see you two ladies came back for more. I was quite upset when they threw you in the Via Purifico. We had so much fun when you were in captivity." Seymour said. Tidus and Auron immediately felt sick to their stomachs. What did Seymour mean by that! They ran to attack the Guado, but were beat to it.

Yuna and Rikku screamed and launched themselves at the dead maester. Yuna was immediately backed by Bahamut, who she had been in the process of calling. Rikku clawed at Seymour's face and tore at his flesh. Seymour blinked in surprise at the blood that flowed from the wounds and threw Rikku off of him. She landed on the ground hard, but bounced right back up and launched at him again.

Yuna pulled back and let Bahamut take over. She grabbed her cousin's arm and pulled her back. Yuna would have let her continue to assault Seymour, but she was worried Rikku would get crushed by Bahamut.

The rest of the group watched in shock as the girls attacked the maester. They ran back out of the way as Bahamut performed his overdrive. Seymour banished the aeon soon after and Auron, Lulu, and Tidus ran in.

Seymour smiled at the new group and brushed the bloody hair out of his eyes. Auron and Tidus attacked, hard. Lulu cast spell after spell, and finally the maester fell. Seymour sank to his knees and pyreflies began to swim around his figure.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again" he warned eerily as he disappeared.

The group was silent for a moment as they regrouped. Tidus walked over to Yuna's side and touched her arm.

"Yuna? What happened to you and Rikku?" He asked softly.

The cousins looked at the ground and then to each other. Rikku walked to Yuna's side and Yuna put her arm around her cousin. "I would rather not talk about it right now. We must leave this place. Now"

Everyone nodded, a little in shock from Yuna's tone. They rushed as fast as they could off the highbridge and into the woods. They found a small clearing deep in the forest and decided to camp. Everyone was quiet while camp was set up until Yuna announced that she was taking a walk. Kimahri stood to follow her but Tidus stopped him.

"I'll watch her Kimahri. Maybe she'll talk to me." Tidus suggested. The Ronso nodded and let the young man go to Yuna. Lulu and Wakka lay down on bed rolls and were discussing the deception of Bevelle. Rikku sat quietly on a log. Auron was watching her from behind his sunglasses. He wanted to go to her, but he wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him.

Rikku stood and mumbled she was going for a walk. She had been gone a few minutes when Kimahri stepped in front of Auron. Auron was sitting on a log and he saw the Ronso's feet appear in his line of vision. Kimahri put his paws on Auron's shoulders and shoved him backward of the log.

"What?" the swordsman yelled, jumping up.

"Go. To. Rikku. Now." The Ronso glared down at Auron. Auron glared right back.

"I can not."

"Auron should not be afraid to hurt Rikku in the future if Auron has no problem hurting Rikku now. Go."

Auron couldn't argue that. He needed to talk to her.

Rikku found a quiet spot on the woods to think. She was sitting in the soft grass with her back leaning on a log. Her knees were drawn up to her head and her head resting in her arms. She was quietly crying when Auron found her. She felt him sit next to her and then he pulled her into his lap. He lifted her face to his with his strong hand.

"Open your eyes"

Rikku cried harder. The tears ran down her face and Auron pulled her closer to him, allowing her to cry. She let out all her tears onto his coat as he rubbed her back and whispered to her.

After a few minutes, her tears stopped.

"Rikku?"

She didn't answer.

"Rikku, I'm so sorry"

She looked up at him with huge eyes. Glad that he had her attention, he took her face in his hands. He kissed her lips firmly for a second.

"I'm so so sorry Rikku."

Rikku closed her eyes and rested her head on one of his hands. She opened her eyes again and sighed. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Seymour...did he hurt you?" Auron asked. He was trying to control the anger in his voice and wasn't doing a very good job.

"He came to the room Yuna and I were being held in. He brought a few guards and he started to give Yuna and I orders."

"What...kind...of...orders" Auron asked slowly, trying to keep calm.

"It doesn't matter. We wouldn't do anything he said and each time we refused, the guards would attack us. Luckily, we were called to trial and Seymour had to let us out."

"Why didn't you fight the guards Rikku? You and Yuna could have taken them"

"I know. Seymour told us he would do something horrible if we fought back!"

"What?"

Rikku hesitated. "He said...he would have you and Tidus...executed."

"Oh...Rikku" he sighed softly, pulling her face to his again. He kissed lips and Rikku pulled away.

"Don't kiss me!" She yelled jumping up form his lap.

He looked at her in surprise. He stood up and reached his hand out to her. "Rikku-"

"No! Don't talk to me either. You make me so mad. One minute, you act like you like me. The next, you act like you hate me. It's not that hard! Either you like me or you don't! Stop playing with me!"

"I'm not playing with you!" He yelled back. "You don't understand how hard it is. You never will."

Rikku marched over to him and stood in front of him. "Well, if I'm so stupid, I guess you'll have to explain it to me!"

Auron dropped to his knees and hugged Rikku around her thighs, pressing his cheek into her stomach. Rikku blinked. She slid down onto the ground and back into his lap. He closed his eye and put his arms around her.

"I am unsent Rikku. I will depart for the Farplane after we defeat Sin."

"Oh" Rikku said. She didn't sound particularly surprised.

"You knew!" He asked.

"Well, not for sure. I kind of figured you didn't belong here. Same with Tidus."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Duh Auron. Al-Bhed genius here!" she laughed. "How else would you have traveled to Tidus' Zanarkand. Plus, Seymour said you smelled like the Farplane. And you wouldn't go to the Farplane..."

"Okay okay" Auron said.

"So that's why you were being weird with me?" She asked.

Auron sighed. "Yes. I don't make a habit of getting close to people. I am alone now. It is how it has to be. I spent ten years alone. Then you came along. I just don't want you hurt. There can be no future for us."

"Auron , I can't pretend I know what you went through, or how it happened. But I can tell you that your not alone. You have us Auron! We're your friends!"

Auron smiled at her comforting.

"And you have me Auron" she pulled herself closer to him. "I love you"

Auron felt what was left of his heart breaking. She loved him. It was so ironic. He laughed at the cruelty of it all.

"Rikku, I spent all of my life too busy for love, serving only Yevon. I spent all of my death keeping far away from love. And now, after years and years, you love me."

"Why is that funny?" she asked.

"It's not really. I just wish I met you ten years ago."

"Well, we can't change that. We can just change now." Rikku hugged him to her and let her tears fall again.

"Rikku please don't cry any more." He said as he pulled her away from him and looked into her face. She looked so sad, but she smiled at him. That was when he knew.

"I love you Rikku"

* * *

A/N: Okay, next chapter will be more Auron/Rikku, and I'll get into the scene at the spring with tidus and yuna. Both will be fluffy...yeah! I'll update soon.

By the way, for those of you reading "Who am I Again", you guys totally go me interested in that story again! It's on! I'm bringing the fluff, humor, and good times. I'm going to update that one tomorrow or Sunday. I'm excited about putting in your ideas! Thanks!


	11. Memories

A/N: Hey new chapter for you guys! I dropped a few future chapter hints in the shoutouts, and I put them in bold for you to see. Shout outs: (why aren't the page breaks working! the chapter is to cluttered!)

rikkulovesauron: thanks for reviewing! Yeah I was going to wait a little longer for them to talk, but decided to get it done!

Psychostudent06: yeah I really like kimahri now, I never really payed him much attention in the game, but **I am going to go into how he and Auron know each other soon, and why he's pushing auron to rikku:)**

telcontarian: hey thanks for reading! Seymour is a jerk...grrr.. Keep reading:)

lucifer yaway: Thanks! I'm glad to do kimahri justice. Hmm interesting, Kimahri? A girlfriend? **Maybe he has a little furry something something waiting on Gagazet...**

Phantom Nightshade: thanks for reviewing:) glad you though it was cute, hope you like tidus and yuna in this chapter!

Sockpudding: yup, things are getting fluffier finally**. I'm not looking right now, but in one of the chapters in the story, Auron says the last time he kissed someone was seven years ago, or something? Well, he's going to explain that story to Rikku soon...**

Disco me pretty: thanks, I figured I'm not doing much with wakka and lulu so I would give kimahri some of the stoplight for once.

XxRhixx: hey thanks for reading as always! Love ya!

Taggerung0254: what are you doing reading this story! You should be hard at work on your next update! Go! Get! Thanks for reading:) **By the way if you guys haven't read "Mermaid off the Port Bow!" yet, go read it after you finish this:) **

summoner's guardian: I know right! Stupid dead issue...thanks!

Save.TAY: yup! see psychostudnet06's shoutout...**I have an interesting idea for why kimahri is pushing them together coming:) **

my star will shine bright: that's ok! Thanks!

BlueFlamesRedTears91: Hey! That's awesome! yeah! I ain't afraid of no ghosts...I mean aeons:) thanks! See below!

(((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy

**Memories**

_**This chapter is dedicated to BlueFlamesRedTears91. I'm glad you helped me complete my mission of spreading Aurikkus around! I can't wait to read your fic! Thanks!**_

Memories are strange things. Some memories you don't think about for years, then suddenly they hit you so fast, you wonder if it really happened or if it was a dream.

What is your most vivid childhood memory? Mine was actually a dream I had. My mom and I were sitting on the grass behind my elementary school having a picnic. There were a few other kids and their parents, each spaced far apart, enjoying their lunches. That is, until a snowy white wolf ran out of the line of forest bordering the field. I remember the dream like I just dreamed it last night, but it was sixteen years ago. I was five.

Yuna also experienced her most vivid memory when she was five as well. She hadn't thought about it for years, but as she stood alone in the woods she remembered.

It was the day her father had told her he was to become a summoner. She didn't really understand what that meant at the time, but he promised he would make Sin go away. Yuna understood what Sin was and if her father was going to make it go away, she was fine with that.

She was there with her father as he began his training. Little by little, she began to see his determination grow stronger. Then Braska sat her down to tell her what would happen to him. Yuna remembered she was wearing her favorite white dress. She loved the way it swung around her knees and loved the little pink flowers embroidered on the neckline.

Braska sat her down next to a great fountain in Bevelle and spoke to her of how much he loved her. He explained to her what a summoner's duty was and how much it meant to him. Then he said the sentence that would stick with Yuna forever.

"Yuna, after I defeat Sin and Spira is safe again, I will go to the Farplane." Braska had told her.

Yuna knew what the Farplane was. Her mom was there. "So after you beat Sin. You'll go see mommy?"

Braska chuckled at the view Yuna took. "Yes I will go see mommy."

"But what about me?" Yuna asked as she began to understand that her father was going to die.

"I will be with you ever day until my pilgrimage Yuna. Everyday. Then after I am gone, I will be in your heart Yuna. Everyday."

Yuna remembered her dad picking her up and hugging her then. They spent everyday for the next two years together. She had her dad for two whole years before he died, and she never wasted a moment.

Now, sitting by the shimmering spring in the woods, she wished she had know her father during his pilgrimage. What would he did? What did he do? How was she to know everything that would happen! She didn't expect the blunt sacrilege in Bevelle. This was the Spira she was fighting for? A Spira that held twisted maesters in high regards and opted to torture women?

For the first time in her life, Yuna felt her resolve falter. Everything had been so clear before, but now she was lost. Yuna wanted to cry, but she couldn't find the strength. She was too mad to cry.

"Yuna?"

Yuna turned to see Tidus sit beside her. He looked down at his shoes and sighed. Yuna didn't move. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk yet.

Tidus nodded his head as I he were coming to a decision he made in his head. He stood up and moved in front of Yuna offering her his hand. Yuna took it and was pulled up against his body. She blushed as Tidus hugged her close to him.

"Yuna, I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid! I had no idea what was going to happen after you beat Sin."

"Tidus-"

"I made all these stupid promises I would never be able to keep! You probably wanted to hit me!"

"Tidus-" she tried again.

"Then they told me at the Al-Bhed home and I felt so stupid. I'm so stupid Yuna!"

"Tidus no!" She yelled. "Don't you see? Those promises are what made me happy. I wasn't sad. I felt excited because you like me and what better feeling is there?"

Tidus looked down into her bi-colored eyes and shook his head. "I thought I was hurting you."

"No" she answered sadly. "You were helping me, the only way you could."

Tidus squeezed her again and led her to the water's edge. He let her go and took her hand, pulling her into the water with him. They swam out in the middle and Tidus pulled her to him again.

"Don't worry Yuna. I won't let you sink" he smiled at her trying to tread water with him.

"Yuna? Can't you just stop?" He asked.

Yuna looked up at him. "No"

"Why not Yuna! You want to be bullied around by those assholes in Bevelle? Please don't die for them!" Tidus pleaded.

"I'm not dying for them", she answered, realizing the truth she always knew, "I'm dying for Spira"

"But Yuna, you can let the other summoners do it!" He tried again.

"No, it must be me. I know I will be the one. Issaru and Dona and the others don't have what it takes. I know I do. I must be the one, however hard it is."

Tidus nodded. "I know you are determined Yuna and I respect that. I just don't want to lose you."

Yuna looked up into Tidus' deep blue eyes and cried. Tidus lowered his head and rubbed his nose against Yuna's cheek until she stopped crying. He brushed his lips against hers and pulled back to look at her.

"No matter what Yuna, I'll be right by your side the whole way" he whispered. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding and he kissed her. His lips pressed against hers firmly to show her that he was serious. After a second, Tidus started to caress her lips with his and Yuna responded by kissing him back. Their kisses started to become more feverish and demanding and Yuna felt her body start to respond to his.

Tidus pulled back suddenly and held her head in his hands. "Yuna!" He gasped, "I need you to promise me something!"

She looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You'll let me try to find another way. I promise I will try my hardest and Rikku too! We won't let you die!"

Yuna smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, I'll listen to you if you find another way!"

Tidus grinned and kissed her again.

(((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))

Kimahri was sitting peacefully by the fire when Yuna, Tidus, Auron, and Rikku returned. He had been by himself for a while as Wakka and Lulu slept. He looked up at his travel companions and nodded.

"Good. Kimahri watch over. Now all four friends watch Kimahri while Kimahri sleep." With that, the Ronso stood and walked over to a bed roll and fell onto it. Yuna and Rikku stifled a giggle and both walked over to the Ronso.

"Night Kimahri!" Rikku smiled as she hugged his neck. Yuna laughed and hugged Kimahri too. "Goodnight!"

They released the guardian and climbed into their own bedrolls. Tidus and Auron looked at each other and Tidus stuck out his fist.

"What?" the older man asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors! Let's go!" Tidus explained.

"I prefer a different game." Auron said cooly.

"Oh yeah?" Tidus challenged.

"Yeah" Auron punched Tidus firmly on the shoulder, "Tag. Your it."

"What!" Tidus said as Rikku and Yuna laughed. Auron chuckled and took the bed roll next to Rikku.

"Hey! What's your problem!" Wakka asked, sitting up and glaring at Tidus.

"Oops! Hey Wakka, how long you been sleeping?" Tidus asked.

"Umm..."

"Five and one half hours" Kimahri answered.

"Hey! Your turn for watch!" Tidus yelled as he flopped down next to Yuna.

"Man...fine." He stood up and walked over to the fire. He eyed everyone's neat bed rolls in suspicion.

"Hey! Are you all just getting to bed? Were you in the woods all this time? What could you possibly be doing in the woods for five hours!"

No one answered, but they all smiled into their pillows.

_Telling Yuna I'm going to find a way to save her...and making out with her! _Tidus thought.

_Crying, thinking, kissing Tidus_, Yuna remembered.

_Making up (and making out) with Auron_, Rikku smiled.

_Figuring out that I'm not as dead as I thought I was_, Went through Auron's head.

(((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))

They woke up ready to leave the woods and get out into the fresh open air of the calm lands. Everyone walked the short distance to the fields and breathed in relief. Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku ran forward and threw themselves on the ground. Everyone else took a more subtle approach and just sighed as the wind blew through their hair, or fur, or tried to penetrate the hair gel.

"Let's get a little more of Bevelle behind us. We can rest further into the Calm Lands." Auron said. Everyone nodded and started walking. Rikku and Yuna walked together talking lightly.

"Okay Rikku, let's talk later. I want to ask Auron for advice." Yuna told her cousin. Rikku nodded and bounced back to Tidus and pulled him to the side.

"Tidus! We have to talk!" she whispered.

"I know. We're almost there aren't we?" he asked.

Rikku nodded. It was hard to believe these sunny, calm plains were a harbinger to what was to come ahead. "Yeah, and I haven't thought of anything."

"Me neither. Did you talk to Auron" he asked.

"Yeah, but he won't tell me anything. He said he doesn't want Yuna to die, but it's not up to him. He says it's up to her to make that decision and it will happen in Zanarkand."

"Hmm...why would he say that unless..."

"Something happens in Zanarkand that could change Yuna's mind?" Rikku finished for him.

"Exactly!" Tidus agreed. "That's fine and all, but it's not really definite."

"I know what you mean. I trust Auron but we need a backup plan" Rikku suggested.

"Just what I was...wait, you trust Auron? I never thought I would here those words!" Tidus said in mock shock.

"Yeah well..." Rikku didn't know what to say. "He makes sense most of the time"

"Ah, the sunny Al-Bhed genius and the gruff ex-warrior monk are agreeing with each other. We must alert everyone that the apocalypse has arrived!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Rikku laughed. "He's just...different once you get to know him"

"Wait a second, do you like him Rikku!" Tidus asked.

Rikku didn't answer quickly enough and blushed a little too soon.

"HOLY CRA-" Tidus screamed out as Rikku tried to put her hands over his mouth.

"Shhhh! What is wrong with you? Quiet!" She whispered.

"Does he know? Did you tell him?" Rikku nodded and briefly told Tidus what happened in the woods.

"Wow. I just though it was a crush you had. But he actually said that he loves you?" He asked and Rikku nodded.

"That's awesome Rikku. I'm happy for you! And I'll pretend like I don't know okay?"

"Thanks Tidus! Now about this back up plan..."

Auron was waiting for Yuna to talk. She had been walking next to him for more than ten minutes and had not said a word. The only break in the silence was when she gasped when Tidus started screaming behind them.

Finally, Yuna looked up at him. "Sir Auron I need to ask you something, and I don't know if I want to know the answer, but I just have to ask."

Auron nodded, curious about her question.

"Did...my father ever want to ...quit his pilgrimage?'

"No"

"Oh"

"Yuna, your father was set in his decision to face Sin the moment your mother died. He was fighting for you to have a chance to live as well as his friends and all of Spira. He did not see the corruption in Bevelle during his pilgrimage. He wold not listen to anyone who old him to stop."

"Someone told him to stop?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, I did" Auron admitted.

"Auron, did you believe that there was another way?" she asked.

"I must not tell you Yuna. You must find out for yourself. I apologize."

"That's okay. Thank you." Auron watched her walk up next to Tidus and take his arm. Auron looked at the ground and shook his head and when her lifted his head, Rikku was at his side.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hello" he smiled. They left it at that and just walked together for a while. Rikku really wanted to ask how he died and why he was still here but she was sure he wouldn't tell her yet.

"Rikku?" Auron said after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say, about last night, I don't want to hold you to anything."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Rikku, I want you to think about what your doing. I do not belong in this world and I worry leaving you here with a broken heart." he admitted.

Rikku took his hand and stepped closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled. "Do you want to hear a story Auron?"

He blinked at the odd question. "Okay"

"Once upon a time, in a far away land..."

"Rikku" he warned.

"Shhh! Just listen! Anyway, in a far away land, lived a cute girl. This girl once had a little cactaur doll. She loved this doll so very much. They played together and were best friends for years. Then one day, the girl's father told her he was going to take the doll away one day because she was getting to old for it. She lived in fear of that day for a while, but soon realized she could do nothing to change it. The only thing she could do was enjoy her doll for as long as she could."

"Then the day came. Her father took away her friend, and even though she knew it was coming, the little girl cried and cried and cried. She was sad for days. After a few days her father came to her. He said "Why are you crying? I told you I was going to take the doll."

"The little girl nodded and answered. "That doesn't make it hurt any less." The father understood but he asked. "Why didn't you put the doll away when I warned you? You wouldn't be so sad right now because you would have time to get over it." And do you know what the little girl said Auron?"

Auron stopped and look down at her shaking his head.

"I said to my dad, "Dad, don't you understand. I loved that doll. Just because you took I away doesn't change that fact that I will always love it. I would have still been sad if I had put it away on the day you told me you were going to take it."

"Then my dad tried to give me a bunch of toys to make up for taking my doll, but I never loved any of them as much as that doll." Rikku finished.

Auron sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Why do you waste your time on me Rikku?"

She smiled up at him. "Because you were cheated of a lot of things and because you deserve to experience them all and because I love you."

Auron smirked and leaned down and kissed her. Rikku stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him right back. They pulled apart after a few blissful moments.

"Ahem..."

Rikku and Auron turned to see everyone else staring at them. Rikku blushed and Auron pulled her to him to hide her from their friends stares.

"What?" Auron asked. "Keep moving. No time to waste!"

(((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))

A/N: yeah. That's done..okay so I left plot hints in the shout out's so you will know what to expect. I'll update soon.

P.S: I want to apologize to everyone for not reviewing to much lately! Some of you are writing great stuff and I'm slacking! Will work on it:)


	12. The Calm Lands

A/N: hello! Here is another chapter for you, not too much fluff in this one because it's leading up to the fluff in the next chapter...shoutouts:

sockpudding: he hee thanks! Hope you like this chapter:)

save.TAY: aww I'm sorry:( I've had a bad week myself, but I'll bring on the fluff to cheer you up! Lol, kitty love. I'm not going to add that phrase in my story because whoever says it, I think Kimahri would knock them out!

Grieverwings: no I did not notice, thanks for pointing that out! Keep reading:)

xxRhixx: thank you! And thanks for reviewing:)

disco me pretty: thanks! I liked it too!

Gining: hey thanks! Yeah I thought about leaving out that it was a story about rikku, but I have a reason you have to wait until the end to read. But thanks for the suggestion! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

VampryeQueen24: ha haa don't cry! Here you go!

Windpower: thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad you liked it!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy...ect.

**The Calm Lands**

While crossing the Calm Lands, everyone thought it best to pretend they didn't see Auron and Rikku kissing. Tidus and Yuna were rather happy it happened because it took some heat off of her and Tidus. Lulu and Wakka were to busy throwing looks at Auron and Rikku to notice the two getting closer.

Finally after hours of walking, they stopped to camp. There weren't quiet halfway through the plains and already fought many hard monsters.

"Oh thank Aeons!" Rikku said as she collapsed onto the grass. Yuna smiled and sat right behind Rikku, leaning on her back and letting Rikku do the same.

"Thank Aeons?" she asked her cousin.

"Yeah! Why not? Those aeons do more for us than Yevon ever did!" Rikku argued.

"Hmm" Yuna said thoughtfully. "Thank Valefor for all the rides. And thank Ifrit for all the roasted marshmallows!"

"Ha! Thanks to Shiva for all the snowballs!" Rikku added. Both girls looked at each other over their shoulders and started laughing. The other guardians shook their heads at the pair and continued to set up camp. Lulu ans Auron sat on their bed rolls, both observing the group in silence. Wakka was stretching his legs an Tidus was resting on his stomach, head in his palms, looking at Yuna. Kimahri pulled up a log and sat next to the cousins.

"Kimahri thank Ixion for Wakka's hairstyle" the Ronso said in all seriousness.

Both girls burst out in laughter and even Lulu managed a chuckle. Wakka didn't realize that they were laughing at him until he saw Tidus. The blonde had rolled onto his back and was holding his stomach in laughter, pointing directly at Wakka.

"Hey! What's so funny?" The blitz coach asked in a huff.

Auron smirked. "It seems my old friend is entertaining our summoner, Wakka."

Wakka grumbled at the Ronso and continued to stretch. Rikku and Yuna were both trying to calm down, but as soon as one stopped laughing, the other started causing to first to fall back into hysterics.

"Oh my! I haven't laughed like that in...years!" Yuna admitted. Everyone smiled at Yuna, glad she could still find light in this world. But as soon as her laughter stopped, Yuna gazed out over the plains and fell into thought, mirroring Auron's expression. Rikku and Tidus exchanged a look and sighed. Rikku stood up and walked over to Auron, while Tidus scooted over to Yuna.

Rikku flopped next to the older guardian and took his hand. Auron frowned and looked down at Rikku who smiled up at him. She pulled her hand into her lap and looked across the fire. Auron gave no facial indication that Rikku was touching him, but allowed his thumb to caress her palm.

Tidus crawled over and sat behind Yuna. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. Tidus motioned for her to recline onto his chest and rest. She blushed slightly at the fact Auron, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were present, but allowed herself to rest against him. Luckily, Auron, Wakka, and Lulu weren't paying much attention. Kimahri however, raised his eyebrows at the two. They both smiled sheepishly and Kimahri just nodded.

"Sir Auron?"

Auron looked up to see Lulu staring at him. They held each other's gazes for a moment, as if silently judging one another.

"Were you aware of Yevon's true face before we went to Bevelle?" she asked. Five more pairs of eyes looked over at Auron.

"For the most part. I have seen corruption in Bevelle for as long as I lived there. You wouldn't believe some of the things I saw when I was a warrior monk. In the ten years since, I had guessed Bevelle had become worse." Auron answered

Lulu closed her eyes and Auron sensed her emotions. She felt abandoned. "Why didn't you tell me? Tell us?"

"Would you have believed me if you had not seen it yourself?" he asked.

"No I suppose not. I feel like a stupid child for following a group of horrible-" Lulu's voice caught in her throat and Wakka hugged her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not important anymore Lu." he soothed.

"Yes Wakka, your right" she said softly as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Rikku looked at the pair in sympathy. She imagined Lulu and Wakka losing their faith felt a lot like her losing Home. Time was getting shorter and Zanarkand was right around the corner. They needed an idea and needed one quick.

"Hey Auron?"

Auron looked up at the sound of his name again and briefly thought about changing it. His new name could be...Amy. No one would ever think to call him that. He wouldn't have to answer anymore questions if no one could guess his name.

"Auron!"

Auron blinked and looked down into the eyes of an irritated Al-Bhed. He smirked at face and she pouted a little.

"What? Lulu can ask questions but I'm not allowed to?"

"Yes Rikku? How ever may I be of service to you?" he asked causing the others to stifle their laughter. Rikku glared at everyone for a brief second.

"Ahhh! Forget you Auron! I'll ask Kimahri!" She crawled over and sat in front of the blue creature and folded her hands in her lap.

"Kimahri, may I ask you a question?" she said in a sugary sweet tone. The Ronso nodded.

"What do you know about aeons? Not just your run of the mill aeons, but hidden ones. Isn't there a legend in Yevon about aeons that are not easy to obtain?"

"Kimahri think Auron know better the answer"

"Well, it's a shame Auron is being a meanie and can't answer at the present time" she retorted.

Kimarhi looked up at his friend with a glint in his eye.

"Sir Auron?" Yuna piped up, "are there?" Yuna had never heard of these aeons before.

"Well Yuna, what do you think? Did you not see Seymour's aeon in Luca? And again in Macalania?"

"You mean to say I could obtain that aeon?" Yuna asked in surprise.

"Yes, that aeon and others." Auron answered.

"How do you know all this?" Wakka asked.

Before Auron could answer, Rikku spoke up. "I suppose ten years with nothing to do gives you a lot of time to study." she answered. Rikku held Auron's gaze and looked at him curiously.

"So do you know where any of them are Sir Auron?" Yuna asked.

Auron looked at Rikku for a moment more and then turned his attention to the summoner. "Yes. One is pretty close to here Yuna."

"Could we go see it?" she asked.

"I think we should get some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning Yuna."

Yuna nodded and everyone settled into bed.

"Hey Tidus! Your watch brudda!" Wakka yelled.

"Why me?" Tidus asked.

"Cuz you laughed at me man! Payback's a bitch!" Wakka laughed as he lay down next to Lulu.

Tidus exhaled loudly and Yuna took his hand, smiling up at him. "I can't wait until we reach the inn." he told her.

"Me either" Yuna agreed.

"No one on watch, everyone asleep, on one to pay attention to if I slip into your room..."

"Tidus!" Yuna laughed. "Shh!"

"Just to have some quiet time Yuna. There are always to many people around!"

--------------------------------

Auron had just gotten comfortable when a warm body curled up against him. He opened his eye to see Rikku pressing herself against his chest and sliding an arm under his arm around his waist. After she found the position she was looking for, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked, truly not understanding.

"For not trusting you when you told me things. For trying to push you into telling me about Zanarkand."

"Rikku, what brought this on?" he asked.

"I realized what you have been doing for the past ten years."

"Care to enlighten me?" he asked.

"Research. You spent the last ten years figuring out how to defeat Sin. You have a plan don't you? And part of that plan is getting Yuna to Zanarkand. You really don't want Yuna to die!" she said happily.

"I have no intention of seeing Yuna to her death Rikku, but-"

"I know, I know, you can't tell me yet. But can I ask one thing?"

"Go on"

"Is it kind of like how you didn't warn Lulu and Wakka? We need to see it to believe it?"

"Yes"

"Oh okay. I'm fine with that."

Auron chuckled deeply against her. "You struggle with not knowing things don't you?"

"Well yeah! If I don't know the answer to something, I rip it apart until I can find it and then put it back together again!"

"I hope your talking about machina"

"Maybe" she smiled into his coat. Auron bent his head to her and kissed her forehead. Wanting more, Rikku lifted her head until her lips found his. She kissed him deeply and Auron pulled her closer to him. He allowed his hand to roam her back in soothing circles and Rikku melted into him. He soon took over the dominant role in the kiss and Rikku could only helplessly participate. Her whole body felt like it was very light and trying to float up and the only thing holding her down was his arms. Too soon Auron released her lips form his possessive kiss. She sighed and rested her head against him and fell asleep.

------------------------------

The next day, Yuna and her guardians continued their walk across the Calm Lands. Yuna and Tidus walked close together, each telling stories from their childhoods. Wakka and Lulu were engaged in a quiet conversation. Auron and Kimahri walked behind everyone, silently guarding.

Rikku walked alone, mumbling to herself. She would walk and talk to herself and then suddenly stop and get an excited look on her face. Then she would shake her head and continue talking.

"Hey Rikku? You okay?" Wakka called. The Al-Bhed ignored him and continued her conversation with herself.

"She's thinking Wakka" Tidus told him.

"You sure she's not just going crazy?" he asked.

Tidus laughed. "I don't know about that. When we were on the airship, she was pacing and talking to herself like that. I asked her dad if she was okay and he said she always does that when she's trying to work something out."

"Huh. Must be big" Wakka said as he watched Rikku start to pull things out of her pouches. "I still think she's losing it!"

"Hey!" Rikku yelled suddenly. "I can hear you! Auron! Tell Wakka to leave me alone! I'm busy!"

"Wakka leave Rikku alone, she's busy." Auron said. Lulu and Yuna laughed at Wakka's facial expression. After Wakka gave up bugging Rikku, he continued talking with Lulu.

Auron was curious to see what Rikku was making, but as he started to walk over to her, Kimahri fell into step next to him.

"Don't smirk at me Ronso" Auron warned.

"Kimahri not smirk at Auron," Kimahri smirked.

"Fine" Auron sighed.

"Kimahri think Auron lost bet. Time to pay Kimahri" the Ronso told Auron.

"I did not lose, old friend. Besides we never set any terms. And I haven't had my chance yet. I seem to recall a lovely lady on Gagazet you were quiet soft on." Auron smiled. Kimahri ignored Auron.

"Oh, suddenly not so cocky anymore? You thought I forgot." Auron said.

"Kimahri hoped Auron forgot. Ten years... is many years." the Ronso answered.

"I did not forget. I knew what you were up to when you started pushing me to Rikku. Don't worry. I'll...return the favor on Gagazet." Auron chuckled.

"Fiend!" Tidus yelled. Auron and Kimahri looked up to see a huge Malboro gliding toward the group. Auron wasn't happy about this. He remembered the fiends "Bad Breath" attack well.

"I got it!" Rikku yelled. Before Auron could stop her, Rikku rushed forward and threw the object she was working on at the monster. Everyone froze for a single moment and waited for something to happen. The fiend continued to advance toward the group and then all of a sudden, it was overcome by small explosions. No less than ten elemental explosions detonated on the fiend causing massive damage. The weakened fiend slowed to a craw and left a trail of ooze behind it. Rikku followed up her mix with a single grenade and the fiend collapsed to the ground in a pile of pyreflies.

Rikku turned around in a victory dance to see everyone staring at her. Tidus and Yuna were looking at her in awe. Lulu and Wakka were looking at her in shock. Even Auron and Kimahri were surprised.

"What did you- how did-?" Wakka stuttered.

"I told you to leave me alone! I was mixing up something awesome!" Rikku cheered.

"That was awesome! Can you do that again?" Tidus asked.

"Um...that was a kinda a test one. I wanted to see what those ingredients would do together, but I don't have anymore of what I used. I can get more!" She answered.

"Wakka?"

"Yeah Sir Auron?"

"Don't bug Rikku anymore when she's busy"

"No problem!" Wakka quickly agreed.

--------------------------------

The party finally reached the travel agency around dusk. The girls rushed to the building hollering about showers, while Tidus and Wakka rushed to the building hollering about food.

Auron rolled his eye and payed for the rooms while his companions stood behind him in anticipation.

"Okay, the rooms are payed for so why don't we get cleaned up and have dinner together?" Yuna suggested. Everyone agreed to her plan and went off the shower. Yuna never appreciated a shower more than she did at that moment. She was clean and shockingly happy. She knew her pilgrimage was coming to an end, but she had a new faith in her guardians. She had a good feeling that everything was going to work out. She changed into clean clothes, provided by the inn, and joined her friends for dinner.

Tidus greeted Yuna when she walked in the room with a tight hug and a cute smile. He and Auron were the first ones in the kitchen. Both men we clothed in traditional Al-Bhed attire while their clothes were being washed.

Rikku bounced into the room next, causing a reluctant smile to cross Auron's face. Tidus made a kissy noise at him, but Auron didn't really hear it because Rikku launched herself onto him. Auron caught her and held her in a hug. His senses were on overdrive as he smelled her clean hair and skin, felt her body against him, ans saw her loose hair and bright smile. He still couldn't believe she loved him.

"Look Auron! No dirt! No fiend blood or grenade ash!" she said in a cheery tone.

"It's a miracle" he smiled. She smiled back at him and pulled away, sitting in the chair to his right.

"Hey, can we talk later?" she whispered.

"Of course" he nodded wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Okay we're here! Let's get the grub!" Wakka announced as he and Lulu entered to room.

"Yes, let's eat" Yuna agreed as she watched her friends sit down with her.

Yes, she had a good feeling about this.

--------------------------------------

A/N: Hmmm...wondering what this bet is? We'll find out in Gagazet. I'll update soon! Same goes for my other story. Soon, hopefully by Monday for both!

P.S: Where are my page breaks?


	13. Night at the Inn

A/N: Hey all. I'm really excited about this chapter...I think it turned out well. But I have a warning...**this chapter is officially rated M**. At least to me it is...it's more suggestive that any other thing I've done. Shout outs:

grieverwings: thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this one

sockpudding: thanks! I put fluff in here for you!

Save.TAY: yeah I hated Yojimbo too, expensive bastard. I tried to give him lots of money to see if he would do something really cool but he never did. Thanks!

Rikkulovesauron: yeah you'll find out about the bet soon! Thanks!

Windpower: hey thanks for the suggestions! Will keep them in mind!

Telcontarian: thanks! Glad you like it! Lulu and Wakka huh? Not really I never really liked them too much. But that doesn't mean I can't do it. Just say the word and I'll write a short piece for you.

Phantom Nightshade: thanks! Hope you like this one!

XxRhixx: yeah! Thanks for reviewing!

Final fantasy gamer: thanks for reading!

My star will shine bright: thanks! Keep reading, it gets better.

Disco me pretty: thanks for reading! Hope you like it!

Summoner's Guardian: lol, that wasn't lame! Thanks!

FFX-Lover: hey thanks! Glad you like it! I try to put some yuna tidus in too.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Disclaimer: I don't own Fianl Fantasy or the characters.

**Night at the Inn**

Yuna couldn't remember a time when she was more relaxed. She was enjoying delicious food with her best friends in the world. The constant weight of her fatal task was alleviated for the time being. She looked around at all the people she loved.

She smiled at Wakka and Lulu pretending like they weren't attracted to each other. Even when Chappu was alive, Yuna noticed a spark between the two of them. They would never act on it out of their love for Chappu, but now that he was dead there wasn't anything in their way. Yuna wondered if she would live to see them admit their feelings.

Yuna turned her attention to her cousin and her father's guardian. She had know Auron for a long time. They had met on several occasions when Braska was alive and Yuna got to know the man pretty well. She knew that he was rough, distant, and cold now, but he wasn't always like that. Yuna smiled as Rikku was lecturing Auron about how he should eat more. Auron was trying his very best to hide his amusement. Yuna was glad Auron found someone who could bring back the man she met when she was little. Everyday, she saw Auron open up more and silently thanked her cousin.

Then she looked at the handsome blonde on her right. He was only interested in his food at the moment, but lifted his gaze when he felt Yuna's eyes on him. Tidus smiled at her and took her hand, swallowing his mouthful of cake.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked noting her almost glazed expression.

Against her will, Yuna felt her eyes grow heavy with liquid. She blinked rapidly to avoid worrying her guardian. "I was just watching everybody, that's all"

Tidus gripped her hand tighter. "You'll be around to watch everybody for a long time Yuna. I promise."

Yuna smiled and nodded. These people, her friends, her family, they were going to save her.

Rikku was watching Tidus comfort her cousin when Auron put his heavy hand on her thigh. She immediately shifted her attention to the man next to her and smiled at him. Auron was not looking at her, but still eating. She understood that it was a gesture meant for her only, and not to be commented on by the peanut gallery (cough...Tidus and Wakka). She covered his strong hand with hers and continued to look over at her cousin, making sure she cheered up. Soon enough, Yuna's face brightened and Rikku relaxed. Perhaps she relaxed a little too much, because she started to sink down in her chair. Consequently, Auron's hand rose up her thigh and before he could stop it, continued up past the fringe on her short shorts and ended its path right at the joining of her legs.

Rikku yelped and jumped up faster than you could say "holy chocobos!". Auron took his hand back so swiftly, he banged it against the table, spilling his drink onto Kimahri's lap. Everyone looked over at the flustered Al-Bhed and slightly blushing warrior in surprise.

"Is everything okay?" Yuna asked, concerned.

"Yeah...just...nothing" Rikku mumbled, looking at the floor. She said goodnight and hastily rushed to her room.

Tidus looked over at Auron to see him with an odd expression on his face. Tidus was going to ask about it , but Auron beat him to it.

"Yes, I will retire as well. We head for Gagazet in the morning, so be sure to get a lot of rest." With that, Auron walked swiftly to a room on the opposite side of the hall from Rikku and slammed the door behind him.

Everyone else looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh...what just happened here?" Wakka asked.

"Kimahri's fur is wet" the Ronso commented on the liquid that plastered down the fur on his knees. "Kimahri fur can not be wet, or messy."

Everyone looked around in surprise again as the Ronso stood up and went to his room.

"Since when does Kimahri care about his fur!" Tidus asked, half confused, half amused.

"Maybe he is worried about him appearance when he reaches Gagazet" Lulu suggested.

"That must be it. He is worried about going home" Yuna added.

"Ok I've had enough of vain Ronsos and crazy guardians, it's time for bed" Tidus announced and everyone agreed, leaving the table to go to bed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Later that night, Auron lie awake on his bed, not being able to fall asleep. He was trying to forget the events of the evening when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Tidus, Auron refused to answer. No way was he getting grilled by that boy. Annoyance crossed his features as the door opened without his permission.

"Auron?" a timid female voice called out.

Annoyance quickly melting, Auron sat up in bed. "Rikku? Come in"

Auron watched as Rikku's dark figure closed the door and his eyes lost her for a moment until she appeared at his bedside. She hesitated a moment before she sat on the edge. Auron couldn't see her expression in the dark, but he could guess that she was nervous.

"Rikku, I wanted to apologize..."

"Auron, I'm sorry..."

They both smiled at the other's apology.

"It wasn't your fault Rikku, nor was it mine. It was just..."

"I know" Rikku agreed. Truth be told, she liked it. Had the circumstances been different, she probably would have reacted in a completely different way. But, things were how they were for a reason, she guessed.

"So," Auron cleared his throat, " you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I don't know if you want to talk about it now..." she said unsurely.

"Tell me" he commanded gently, taking hold of her hand.

"It's just that you never told me how you died." she told him. Even in the dark, Rikku could see his body stiffen and he shifted away from her slightly. Okay, things were awkward before but now, you could cut the tension with a katana.

"Never mind Auron, it's none of my business.." she stood up to leave but Auron didn't release her hand. Instead, he pulled her back toward him and sat her down next to him.

"It's fine Rikku, I'm just not sure how much I can tell you."

"So it happened in Zanarkand?" Rikku felt Auron eying her in the dark.

"Because you can't tell me anything about Zanarkand" she explained.

"Yes, it was in Zanarkand" Auron whispered. "Braska had obtained the final aeon and he defeated Sin. In the process, Jecht became Sin. I was angry and tried to seek revenge against Yunalesca. Both of my friends were gone, leaving me in my failure. She cut me down and I payed for my anger with my life."

Rikku blinked back tears at his confession. She understood so much about him now. Why he hated Yevon, why he wanted to save Yuna. She moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was so young, so foolish," he continued softly, "I let my anger blind me. I should get one of those t-shirts, you know? 'I Saved the World and All I Got Was This Stupid Scar'. It's fitting"

Rikku laughed at Auron despite her sadness for him and pulled back to nuzzle his face. Nuzzling him to continue.

"Before Braska died he asked me to watch over Yuna, and if she ever decided to follow in his footsteps, make sure she didn't die. Then when Jecht became Sin, he asked me to watch over Tidus. Since I was dead, I traveled to Tidus' Zanarkand and stayed with him for ten years Rikku."

"And you researched?" she asked.

"Yes I researched. I learned about hidden aeons and legendary weapons and Sin. When Jecht came for Tidus, I took him to Spira."

"Because Tidus can help us save Yuna?" she asked.

"Yes, and his father" Auron told her.

Rikku pulled back form his face slightly. "How did Tidus' dad become Sin?"

When Auron didn't answer her right away, a light went off in Rikku's head. "The final aeon? Auron?"

Auron closed his eye. He forgot he was talking to an Al-Bhed genius. "Yes, Rikku"

Rikku tried to scramble off of Auron to pace and think this new information out in her head, but Auron held her tight.

"Rikku listen to me. You can not tell Yuna. Under no circumstance can you tell her." he warned.

"Okay, I know. You said she would have to make a decision one day. This is it right?"

Auron nodded and blinked in surprise as Rikku hugged him tightly.

"I promise Auron"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rikku stayed the night sleeping next to Auron. Well, actually Auron was sleeping next to Rikku. The Al-Bhed couldn't seem to get her mind around slumber. She was thinking about Auron and his death and how unfair it was. Every time Rikku thought a particularly sad thought, she would squeeze Auron's arm in a hug.

"Rikku, please stop hugging my arm" Auron asked, his voice deep with sleep.

"Sorry" Rikku whispered. She looked at his arm again and crawled up onto his body and settled for hugging all of him.

"Rikku?" he asked, a little more awake, "what's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking about how you died. It's not fair." she pouted, starting to cry again.

"Rikku" Auron pleaded softly, "please don't cry for me. It was so long ago" Auron rolled over switching their positions, allowing her to rest against the pillows.

"I know, but how did you do it? Ten years alone in Zanarkand?" she asked.

Auron sighed. "I didn't have a problem with Zanarkand. It was before and after that was and is the issue"

"What do you mean?" she sniffled under him.

Shifting off of her, Auron rested on his side next to her. "Before I died, I lived in constant sorrow about the fact that my best friend was going to his death. I tried to think of a way to save him, but I just didn't know enough. Zanarkand was fine because I was fueled by my mission to learn how to defeat Sin."

"So why is after Zanarkand a problem?" she asked.

"Well, after I got back for Zanarkand I now live in sorrow because I know I have no right to be hear. More importantly, I know I have to leave you" he whispered quietly.

Rikku kissed his lips firmly. "Don't be sad Auron, you've been sad for so long. Ten years without anybody-"

Auron looked at her curiously when she cut of her sentence. "What is it Rikku?"

Rikku wanted to hit herself in the head. She was going to say that Auron had spent ten years without anybody to love him or hold him, but she realized that she did not know that for sure. She assumed Auron had been alone, but she knew she was probably wrong.

"Nothing" she lied.

"Rikku," Auron growled, "I told you my most personal secrets. You should feel free to tell me what is on your mind"

"I was just making assumptions that I should not make" she admitted.

Auron smirked and pulled her to him. "You were wondering if I spent ten years alone, or if I had a woman in my life?"

Rikku flinched at hearing the words spoken out loud. She nodded her head against his chest and Auron felt a warm feeling in his heart. He found it endearing that she didn't want to know if he had past lovers.

"I was a warrior monk before my death Rikku. I spent nine years in the presence of men and in the service of Bevelle, and the only woman I was associated with was the high priests daughter. I refused to marry her to advance my career, and was dismissed. Afterwards, I spent the remainder of my life in the company of Braska and Jecht. Again, no women."

Rikku smiled against him. "Auron are you trying to tell me something?"

Auron scoffed at her. "I do not prefer the company of men Rikku"

Rikku laughed at him and kissed his neck. "Just checking"

Auron sighed at the loss of her lips on his neck and pulled her closer. She was not going to like the next part of his story.

"After I went to Zanarkand I spent the majority of my time with Tidus, or in search of people that could help me with Sin. But there was one woman."

Rikku felt her chest constrict at his words. She immediately felt jealousy and hatred for this other woman. Auron was hers! His heart was hers!

Rikku didn't say anything for a few minutes and Auron didn't interrupt her thoughts. Finally, she pulled her face out of his chest and took a deep breath.

"Who was she?"

"She was a neighbor who followed me around drooling for a few months. It was rather agitating." Rikku sighed slightly in relief. So she didn't mean that much?

"She, in what can only be described as, lusted after me for a long while and I always refused her advances. But one night..."

Rikku slammed her eyes shut and actually winced at his words.

"...I was alone, drinking on the roof of the house, in my own sorrow. It was about three years after I came to Zanarkand. I was feeling sorry for myself and my circumstance when she joined me on the roof. We talked for a moment and she kissed me."

Rikku opened her eyes at Auron's tone. His voice was laced with disgust and regret and pain.

"I kissed her back fully knowing that I felt nothing for her. I just wanted to feel. I wanted to feel like I was alive and I was loved. I had been alone for so long..."

Rikku forgot her jealousy and put her arms around him again. She was only focused on supporting him.

"We kissed and it led to more. I slept with her and after it was over, I didn't feel better. I felt empty and horrible. I used her. I was selfish. I thought it was best to tell her it was a mistake instead of allowing her to think it would go further."

Rikku imagined how she would feel if Auron took advantage of her love for him, and then told her nothing would ever come of it. It was a horrible feeling. The hatred for the woman turned into understanding. Auron didn't love her.

"She was crushed, she so hurt. I never felt so bad in my life than I did at that moment. She left crying and I found out the next day that she moved to the other side of town."

"Auron, I'm sorry that happened to you" she told him.

He appreciated that, but his story wasn't over. "I found her years later. I ran into her one day. She was married and had children and we talked. I told her I was sorry and she accepted my apology. She said she knew that I didn't love her back. I guess after she had already found someone else to love, her pain went away. I was still in my guilt because I was still alone."

"Auron!" Rikku cried. Why was his life so sad?

"Rikku," he held her to him, "I'm not telling you this because I want your pity. I am telling you this because I want you to understand that I don't want to hurt you. My life is what it is. You should not feel guilty for it. If I hurt you because I am distant, you know it's because I am cautious."

"But you also need to know that I love you. I honestly do. I factored love out of my life a long time ago and now I have a reason to bring it back into my old heart. You."

Rikku let him go and sat up to turn on the lamp. Auron blinked at the sudden light and when his vision cleared, he saw Rikku leaning over him with tears in her green eyes. He lifted a calloused hand to her pretty face and cupped her cheek.

"All that happened in your past Auron. Before I met you. I love you now. I do, even though your dead, and older, and broken. Your mine okay?"

Auron smiled as one of her hot tears his cheek and he felt his cold, ancient heart surface for the first time in ten years. Despite all his flaws, and he had quiet a few, Rikku loved him and it was more than he could ever hope for.

He took her head in his hands and pulled her down in a passionate kiss. Rikku fell against his body, unable to keep her balance at his sudden gesture. She fell into his kiss for the rest of the night...

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rikku was lying on the soft bed with Auron above her, kissing her softly. She kissed his firm lips back, tugging his bottom lip on occasion. She smiled and took his hand in hers, placing it on her lower thigh. Auron shifted off of her and looked down to their hands. Rikku placed her hand on top of his, guiding it up her thigh in a trail that mimicked the one it took under the dinner table, up her thigh, up onto her shorts, and finally...

"Rikku!" Auron lifted his eyebrow as she guided his hand farther up, finally resting in the same place it accidentally found earlier. Rikku removed her hand and smiled up at him. Lifting her arm around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss as she lifted her hips against his hand.

Taking the hint, Auron massaged the area Rikku left his hand on a little timidly. But the sounds of Rikku's moans in his mouth, drove him out of his shyness. Rikku gasped at Auron's sudden enthusiasm. Her gasp allowed Auron's tongue access to her mouth. A few moments under the torture of Auron's hand and tongue caused Rikku to push him over onto his back so she could take control. She was not surprised to see that Auron's skin has turned the color of a chocobo and his hair had disappeared. She leaned down and positioned her hand to return the favor...wait a minute.

"Rikku! Auron! Wake up!"

Rikku shot up to see Tidus standing in the doorway of the room. She pushed her unbrushed hair out of her face as Auron sat up.

"Is everything okay?" Auron asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We just wanted to get you up so we could go. Kimahri is really anxious for some reason." Tidus answered. "So get up!"

Auron nodded and pointed to the door. Tidus rolled his eyes and left. Auron turned his attention to Rikku to find that she was blushing next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she said quickly and defensively.

"You were blushing. Dreaming about something you weren't supposed to?" he asked innocently.

Rikku gasped at his psychic powers. "How did you know!"

Auron chuckled at her embarrassment. "Before Tidus busted in here I was watching you sleep. It was...interesting"

Rikku covered her face and groaned as she turned beet red. Auron laughed and pulled her hands away from her face.

"What was I doing?" she asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"Moaning my name" Auron answered as he trailed kisses up her neck and to her lips. Rikku shivered at the combined contact, thought of her dream, and knowing Auron heard her moaning his name.

"Care to tell me what it was about?" he asked huskily against her skin.

"No!" she answered quickly.

Auron chuckled again. "Very well. I'll find out soon enough"

"How?" she asked incredulously.

"I have my ways" he answered as he sat up.

Rikku gulped.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Glad to see you two aren't still acting weird" Wakka commented as Auron and Rikku entered the main room.

Auron nodded at the captain. "Everyone ready? Good, let's go!"

The final stretch of the Calm Lands went pretty smoothly for everyone except Rikku and Kimahri. Auron kept throwing suggestive looks at the unsuspecting Al-Bhed, causing her to squeal and hide behind Yuna. Then Auron would chuckle and everyone would look at him like he was insane. Then Rikku would forget to follow Yuna until Auron did it again, starting the whole process over again.

Kimahri was losing his normal cool. He kept looking around as if he was trying to find a place to hide. Auron stopped messing with Rikku long enough to walk next to his friend.

"Nervous?" he asked the Ronso. Kimahri just nodded.

Auron patted his friend on the arm and walked next to him as they started to follow the trail to Mt. Gagazet.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: So do you think that needed an M? I did...

Next chapter I tell the story of why Auron and Kimahri are such buddy buddy friends, introduce his "kitty friend", settle the bet, and add more fluff.


	14. Gagazet: Part 1

A/N: Ok a few things. You guys were right I didn't need a M rating last chapter. This chapter is shorter than I intended, due to the fact that my computer hates me...so you'll see where I stopped. Hence the part one in the chapter title. Part two will come soon! Shout outs:

Kingdomfaery: hey thanks! Glad you liked it!

Gining: glad you liked it! Hee hee...oh there will be more giggling soon enough...yeah I decided to just let rikku know what was going on with auron early...hope you like this one!

RikkuLovesAuron: hee hee lots of fluff for you!

Save.Tay: thanks! Glad you liked the humor!

Summoner's Guardian: Aww...sorry! It's not time for it to be real yet!

Chicken tree arm: thanks! Enjoy!

XxRhixx: well, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but it is going to be a good it longer. They have to go on a quest for their weapons still...still lots to go!

Telcontarian: yeah yeah yeah...I'll put some wakka/lulu soon for you! I do really ignore them a lot...okay! I got an idea for them...

Sockpudding: lol kitty fluff...thanks!

BlueFlamesRedTears91: lol...thanks!

FFX-Lover: okay here is an update!

Grieverwings: thanks for reading and reviewing!

Taggerung0254: what did I tell you about going and updating your story? Hmmm? Go! P.S. thanks for reading! Yeah I like rikku better when she is smarter:)

my start will shine bright: thanks!

Ogino Miyuki: hey thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this one!

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BEAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters

**Gagazet: Part 1**

As Auron looked up the tall summit of Mt. Gagazet, he couldn't help but noticed how different he felt on this trip. Ten years ago when he braved the height with Braska, he felt miserable. Auron couldn't think of a way to save his friend and he was running out of time. Not to mention, Jecht was annoying the hell out of him at the time.

Now, Auron felt confident. The mountain couldn't intimidate him this time. He had a plan. He had no intention of letting his best friends daughter die on the other side. Auron felt a small hand brush against him arm and he looked down to see Rikku's bright eyes. She was smiling up at him just because.

This time he had Rikku. She would be next to him the whole time on this mountain where death claimed him. He felt at ease knowing she would be there. Even if she would only be there for a little while longer...

"Hey! Move it old man! Geez, take up the whole path why don't you!"

Auron's thoughts were interrupted by Tidus pushing past him. Well, it looked like some things would be the same this trip, just one generation younger. Auron debated whether to throw his jug at the boy or his fist...

"I got it!" Rikku yelled. She skipped up to an unsuspecting Tidus and knocked him on the ground. Yuna and Lulu turned around in surprise and Wakka laughed and pointed at the young blitzer.

"Heeeeyyyyy!" Tidus whined. "Whose side are you on?" He stood up and rubbed his sore backside.

"I'm on the side of justice!" Rikku announced, standing on her tip toes with chest puffed out.

Tidus burst out laughing. "All you need is a cape flapping in the wind and you would be Captain Dumba-"

"Hey!" Rikku yelled before Tidus could finish. Everyone chuckled as Rikku chased Tidus with her claw, bent on revenge. Everyone except Kimahri. The Ronso was walking silently trying to tune everyone out. As the group started to walk up the base of the mountain, Auron walked over to his friend.

Not being very good with words, Auron offered his silent support. Kimahri understood the gesture and nodded to his old friend.

"Let's go"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BEAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The group walked a way up the paths and finally reached the home of the Ronso tribe. Yuna walked up to Maester Kelk Ronso with Kimahri and Auron by her sides. Yuna bowed slightly in front of the massive Ronso.

"Maester Kelk Ronso, I wish to cross Mt. Gagazet and continue my journey to Zanarkand" Yuna announced.

"Even knowing Yevon does not acknowledge you anymore?" the Maester asked.

Rikku was half listening to her cousin's speech, but she was far more interested in the female Ronso standing a little behind the maester. Rikku saw the Ronso's look of surprise at seeing Yuna's guardian. Kimahri also seemed to be acting out of character. He looked anxious and a little nervous. Wait...Kimahri nervous? Nah. Rikku though the cold must really be getting to her.

"Yes Summoner Yuna" the Maester was saying, "Gagazet will let you pass."

Yuna bowed as Kelk Ronso and his tribe mates turned to enter a cave behind them. The only one left was the female that Rikku was watching earlier. Auron nodded to the group to continue onward. Everyone continued a little farther and stopped at the base of the mountain paths.

"We wait here for Kimahri" Auron told everyone.

"Kimahri?" the female Ronso asked a little unsurely.

"Yairka Ronso" Kimahri answered. He looked the girl in the eyes for a moment and then he lowered his head and his ears.

"It has been ten years Kimahri. Ten long years. Why did you not come back sooner?" Yairka asked, voice laced with pain and confusion. She took a step toward Kimahri and used her paw to lift his face.

"Kimahri not gained back honor" he replied, surprised that she did not realize that was why he stayed away for so long.

"Yairka does not want honor" she whispered softly, "Yairka wants Kimahri"

Kimahri turned away from his female friend swiftly, kicking up snow in his haste. He walked a few feet away and then stopped.

"Kimahri wants honor" he said in a dismissive tone. Then he walked away.

As he walked to find his companions, Kimahri did not see Yairka fall to the snow and cry.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BEAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

"Yuna, Kimahri apologize" the Ronso told his summoner when he caught up to the group.

"That's okay Kimahri!" Yuna said cheerily. "Take what time you need."

"Kimahri ready"

Everyone nodded and prepared to leave. Kimahri fell to the back of the group and Auron fell in step with him.

"Hypocrite" Auron said simply. Kimahri lifted a huge paw and pushed Auron over into a snow bank. The rest of the guardians gasped and prayed for Kimahri's safety once Auron gained his balanced. Surprisingly, Auron just chuckled as he brushed the snow off.

"I just thought you ought to know" he explained. Kimahri stopped and looked down to the man. He sniffed the air for a moment, never breaking eye contact with the swordsman.

"Kimahri know" he replied as he walked to the front for the group.

Rikku walked over to Auron and offered him his coat back. She claimed it after five minutes on Gagazet. Well, it would have been five minutes if Auron hadn't lectured her about being more prepared.

"Well excuuuuuse me!" Rikku had told him. "I forgot to put extra clothes in my pouches, due to the fact that they are already filled with stuff THAT SAVES YOUR LIFE!" Auron handed over the coat without anymore argument.

Now, the snow covered guardian needed it more than she did. She handed his the garment and looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked as he pulled the coat back on feeling the familiar weight again. He also noticed a not so familiar scent on his coat. It was a sunny, floral, intoxicating scent. It was Rikku's scent.

"Your going to have to tell me the story of how you and Kimahri got to be such buddy buddy friends one day." she stated.

"Fine" he agreed.

"Kimarhi Ronso!" a voice called from a ledge above the group. Everyone looked up to see two large Ronsos leap down just in front of Kimahri.

"Biran. Yenke." Kimahri nodded to each of the large warriors.

"Biran not let Kimahri pass Gagazet. Kimahri have no honor to climb the great mountain!" Presumably Biran said.

"Kimahri have to go through Yenke first!" Presumably Yenke agreed.

Kimahri nodded and took a fighting stance. Tidus rushed to join but Auron held him back.

"This is Kimahri's fight" he explained.

The group reluctantly stepped aside as the two larger Ronsos attacked the smaller one. Yuna and Rikku were not one bit happy to sit out and not help their friend. The cousins stood together with their arms folded, just waiting for any foul play.

Unbeknownst to them, Yuna and Rikku weren't going anywhere. Tidus and Auron had no intention of letting the girls get in the middle of a Ronso brawl. Tidus was standing behind Yuna, holding on to one of the sleeves of her flowing shirt. If Yuna moved forward, she would just spring back into Tidus' arms.

Auron took a less subtle approach and hooked on of his long fingers in Rikku's belt loop. If she rushed forward, and he knew she would, she would hang herself from his arm.

Tidus smiled over at Auron and threw him a look that said "they would kill us if they knew about this"

Auron nodded and shrugged, which Tidus took to mean "what are they going to do about it?"

Yuna and Rikku were oblivious to the silent exchange because they were watching Kimahri kick butt! The Ronso took advantage of his Lancet ability and stole his opponents attacks. Kimahri almost had them beat when the two Ronso joined together for a combined attack, sending Kimahri flying. He landed a few feet away, dazed and angry.

As predicted, Yuna and Rikku went running to Kimahri but where stopped by Tidus and Auron. Auron wrapped an arm around Rikku's waist and Tidus soon followed suit. He was surprised at how strong Yuna was. Even Wakka had to hold Lulu back.

"Unfair!" the mage was yelling out.

A streak of blue rushed past the group and landed next to Kimahri. Yairka landed next to the wounded guardian and took his paw in hers. Kimahri opened his eyes and smiled at his friend. He nodded to her and sat up slowly. Yairka helped him to his feet and she fell back as Kimahri went to challenge Biran and Yenke again.

The fight started again. This time, Kimahri did not give his opponents a chance to attack. He rushed to one, then the other, unleashing a powerful attack each time. Biran and Yenke fell and Kimahri threw down his lance.

"Kimahri has grown strong"

"Kimahri deserve to face Gagazet"

Auron and Tidus let Rikku and Yuna go and both girls ran to the Ronso. Yuna healed her guardian and Rikku tossed an Al-Bhed potion on his competitors. Once Kimahri was healed, he held out his paw to Yairka.

"Yairka forgive Kimahri?" he asked a little shyly.

"Yairka forgive Kimahri!" she agreed.

Kimahri smiled and bent his head to the smaller Ronso. He nuzzled her nose and both of their tails danced with happiness. Yuna grinned so hard she hid her face in Tidus' shirt.

"Aww-" Rikku started to coo, but she was muffled by Auron's hand across her mouth. Glaring up at the older man, Rikku kicked snow at him.

Stepping back from Yairka, Kimahri took her face in his paws. "Kimahri return once duties as guardian are over"

She nodded. "Yairka will wait"

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BEAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The group finally started to climb Gagazet shortly after. They walked close together so no one would get lost on the way up. Tidus walked next to Kimahri, shifting his object of his agitation from Auron to the poor Ronso.

"Hey Kimahri how come you didn't tell me about your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Many, many reasons" he answered.

Tidus tried really hard to get those reasons out of Kimahri, but he failed miserably. Giving up, Tidus joined up with Yuna again. She looked up at him, her lips blue and her teeth chattering.

"Yuna! Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" he chided. He didn't have much clothing to offer her, but he did have body heat. Tidus wrapped both arms around Yuna and walked beside her as best as he could. Yuna snuggled into him gratefully and kicked herself for not buying something warmer.

"Hey! Who is that up ahead?" Wakka asked. Everyone took up defensive position as they approached the stranger. He seemed unaware of the situation and casually came up to the group.

"Ello! Lady Yuna! I'm Oaka's brother! Need any supplies?"

Yuna and Rikku both yelled something about clothes and the man pulled out two long coats. Yuna and Rikku pulled them on and sighed at the warmth. Auron rolled his eye and bought a bunch of holy waters and payed for the coats.

After saying goodbye to Oaka's brother, the group continued up the mountain. Much to Auron's displeasure, it was getting dark fast.

"There is a cave ahead. We will rest there for the night." he announced.

"What! You want to rest?" Rikku asked in shock.

"You prefer to fall off the paths in the dark?"

"Point taken" Rikku smiled.

Everyone gathered in the cave in relief. The mountain was very cold and very hard to travel on so everyone was looking forward to the rest. Lulu cast a small fire as everyone pulled out their bedrolls. With in minutes Yuna, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu were asleep.

Rikku stared back and forth between Auron and Kimahri. Both were lost in thought.

"Ok spill it!"

They both looked over to Rikku. "Spill what?" Auron questioned.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked.

Auron and Kimarhi smiled. Auron turned to Rikku and started the story.

"Well, we met about 15 years ago..."

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BEAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

A/N: Sorry to cut it off, but I'll update soon! By the way, what the hell is Oaka's brothers name? I couldn't find it anywhere.


	15. Gagazet: Part 2

A/N: hey! Not much fluff this chapter...sorry:( Ahhh yes...Wantz. Good looking out everyone.

Goddess-lil-angel: yes yes you may have a cookie...thanks for looking it up for me! Yeah I like giving Kimahri props. And as for Auron kicking my butt for cutting him off, I'm not scared. He knows his fate is in my hands in this story and I am not above making him fall in love with a squirrel if I have to. So if he knows what is good for him, he'll deal with it. Thanks!

Ruki the sake fairy: sorry for the shortness! Thanks!

My star will shine bright: thanks!

FFX-lover: thanks! Glad you liked Kimahri's girl.

Telcontarian: thanks! Sorry for the cliff hanger! Here is the other half!

XxRhixx: thanks you! Thankyou!

Disco me pretty: hee hee glad you liked the kitty love!

BlueFlamesRedTears91: thanks for reading and reviewing!

Gining: lol yeah you play the game too much! Thanks!

VampyreQueen24: hey thanks! Here you go!

Sockpudding: lol kitty fluff! I already updated it yesterday! Go read!

Ogino Miyuki: thanks glad you liked it!

Shi Okami: thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Keep reading!

Titchwoo: yeah auron and kimahri are buddies in my story! Thanks!

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((WHERE ARE THE PAGE BREAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy or the characters

**Gagazet: Part 2**

Rikku squealed and sat up in eager anticipation of Auron's story. She placed her hands in her lap and tilted her head slightly at the older guardian. The perfect picture of an attentive audience. Auron smiled briefly at the sight of her and continued.

"We met about fifteen years ago in Bevelle. I was still a warrior monk and Kimahri was sent to Bevelle to deliver a message from the Ronso maester."

"Maester Kelk Ronso?" Rikku asked.

"No" Kimahri shook his head. "Maester Bjorn Ronso"

"Kelk Ronso has only become a maester recently Rikku." Auron explained. "Fifteen years ago, Bjorn Ronso was the leader. Unlike Kelk, this maester rarely traveled to Bevelle. If memory serves me right, I think he hated the food."

Kimahri chuckled giving Rikku the feeling that Auron remembered correctly.

"So Kimahri was a temporary ambassador for the Ronso. A very high honor in his tribe. We met on his first trip to Bevelle."

"Yes Kimahri teach Auron how to swing sword like a Ronso" Kimahri smiled.

Auron chuckled. "Yes. I was in a training session when we met. We sparred a little actually. Kimahri visited Bevelle every two weeks and stayed for three days. We became quick friends"

"Then fate dealt Auron and Kimahri the same hand" Kimahri added.

"Huh?" Rikku said curiously.

Auron sighed. "Kimahri is referring to a unpleasant coincidence that happened. During the last five years that I was a warrior monk, the tension between the maesters in Bevelle was getting thicker. Maester Bjorn Ronso was being pressured into stepping down from his position. He was a very proud, very good maester and he had no intention of giving up his position. I'm sure you know by now Rikku that the leaders in Bevelle are not to be played with. If they wanted Bjorn gone, it was going to happen sooner or later."

Rikku leaned forward slightly, waiting to find out what happened next.

"Well Bjorn was not a foolish leader. He was not going to step down, but he knew the powers in Bevelle would see that it would happen. He started making...preparations." Auron added unsure of his wording.

"Preparations? Like a will?" Rikku asked.

"Not as formal as a will, but he chose a successor." Auron explained, "One of his apprentices by the name of Kelk Ronso. He instructed Kelk with his wishes and gave him his blessing to take over the tribe as leader and maester."

"But what does that have to do with Kimahri and you?" Rikku asked.

"Well Maester Bjorn Ronso also wanted to make sure his only daughter was taken care of and she would be safe from Bevelle. He wanted to give Kimahri the honor of marrying his girl and ultimately becoming leader of the tribe when he was old enough and Kelk was retired or killed, which ever came first."

"Oh, I guess it is an honor to be asked to marry the chief's daughter?" Rikku asked.

"Yes a great honor" Auron continued, "but the problem was that Kimahri was already in love with Kelk's daughter Yairka."

Rikku looked over to see Kimahri staring into the fire, avoiding her gaze. She wanted to give him a big hug, but feared him killing her.

"Kimahri had to make a decision," Auron continued, giving words to the thoughts Kimahri wouldn't share, "to dishonor his love and marry Bjorn's daughter, or dishonor his leader and mentor and refuse his last wish."

Rikku crawled over to Kimahri overcoming her fear of him clawing her and rested a hand on his massive arm.

"What did you choose Kimahri?" she asked the Ronso softly.

"Kimarhi chose to obey his leader. Kimahri married her and broke Yairka." Kimahri answered shaking his head in shame.

Auron paused for a moment until Kimahri nodded at him to continue. "Shortly afterward, Bjorn was killed in a fight just outside Gagazet. Naturally, Bevelle denied any involvement and wanted to hold a vote to appoint a new maester. They were quite surprised to find out that Bjorn had already chosen a successor and they had no choice in the matter so Kelk Ronso became maester.

Around the same time, I was offered the hand of the high priest's daughter."

"Oh so that's what Kimahri meant! You both were offered marriage to achieve a higher ranking, Kimahri in his tribe, and you in the clergy." Rikku realized.

"Yes, quite a coincidence" Auron confirmed. "We never got to discuss it much because Kimahri no longer came to Bevelle and I quickly fell out of favor with the upper powers in Bevelle so I wasn't around town much. As you know, it was then that Braska asked me to join his pilgrimage."

"What happened to you Kimahri?" Rikku asked him.

"Kimahri marry Bjorn's daughter and Yairka stopped speaking to Kimahri. Kimahri protected wife for Bevelle as best as Kimahri could, but one day wife disappeared. Biran found wife dead just like Bjorn."

"Oh no!" Rikku whispered covering her mouth in surprise.

"Biran was very angry with Kimahri and there was a fight. Biran broke Kimahri's horn and Kimahri was disgraced by Gagazet. Kimahri was shamed by tribe and Kimahri left Gagazet." the Ronso said sadly. Rikku forgot her fear of the Ronso's claws and threw her arms around him. Kimahri was shocked by the Al-Bhed's sudden surge of affection for him and pulled her off of him, handing her to Auron. Auron accepted the girl into his lap and hugged her to him.

"Again, fate intervened in our friendship" Auron added. "Kimahri and I ran into each other again in Bevelle. I was looking for Yuna and Kimahri was looking revenge. So I asked him if he could take Yuna as far away form Bevelle as he could and the rest is history, or so they say."

"Wow. That was some story. So Kimahri you and Yairka are okay now right?" she asked.

"Yes, Yairka understands Kimarhi's decision and forgives Kimahri" the Ronso said smiling.

"Good I'm glad! Invite me to the wedding okay! Just let me know in advance so I can shop for a dress coat"

Auron and Kimahri chuckled. They fell into silence and Rikku fell asleep against Auron's chest after a few minutes of listening to his steady breathing.

"Did you ever imagine we would end up here, old friend? Back on Gagazet, on our way to fight Sin?" Auron wondered out loud to himself, absently stroking Rikku's arm.

Kimahri looked up at Auron and nodded. "It was bound to happen one day. Kimahri could not guess that Auron would have a pretty girl in Auron's arms."

Both men chuckled. Auron had told Rikku that he and Kimahri never really got to discuss their similar situations, but they did talk about it when they met in Bevelle the last time. Auron was holding onto life long enough to talk to his friend. They quickly told each other what had happened since they last saw each other and when they learned about the marriage proposals, they had to laugh.

"_I can see you with no one other than Yairka. I think you two will find each other again one day" Auron said._

"_Kimahri know not of the future. Kimahri glad Auron not marry the priest's daughter. Not the right girl for Auron." the Ronso told him._

_Auron chuckled despite his ever present pain. "Oh yeah? Who is the right girl for me? I guess it won't matter much anymore."_

"_Auron will find a girl opposite of Auron. One who is full of life and beautiful."_

"_Did you just call me dead and ugly?" Auron joked._

"_Auron said it, not Kimahri" the Ronso laughed. He had on arm supporting his dying friend._

"_Auron will find a love that goes beyond death. Kimahri bet on it"_

"_Hmpf, and I bet you will find Yairka again" Auron challenged_

_Kimahri nodded and agreed to the bet. They continued to talk of trivial things until Auron couldn't hold on anymore. Kimahri said goodbye to the only friend he had left and went to find Yuna, leaving Auron to become an unsent and travel to Zanarkand._

The two friends were quiet for a moment, each thinking about how they got where they were today. Auron was brought out of his thoughts by a wiggling Al-Bhed in his lap. Rikku was trying to get warmer in her sleep and was using Auron as her blanket. He pulled his coat out from under her body and pulled he sides around her. With Rikku and him both inside of the coat, she was warm and settled back into sleep.

Auron smiled to himself and hugged Rikku closer. Maybe Kimahri's prediction all those years ago explained why he wasn't surprised to have Rikku close to him. He was awfully calm about the whole situation. Here he was, dead and old, his story almost over, and in love with a young, vibrant woman that he would have to leave in the near future. But he was calm about it for now. Maybe things will be different when he gets closer to the Farplane...

Rikku shifted against him again and Auron decided to push the thought of leaving her out of his mind. He held her to him as he lowered himself onto his bed roll and fell asleep with his Al-Bhed blanket on his chest.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((WHERE ARE THE PAGE BREAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The next day the party continued the climb to the prominence. Tidus and Rikku were still discussing Zanarkand strategies as the party got a little ahead of them.

"We just don't know enough yet!" Tidus said in frustration, "It will all come together in Zanarkand I know it!"

"Hey you sounded like a leader just then you know?" Rikku complimented him.

"Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?" he said.

"Ah ha!" Rikku bowed in mock obedience and Tidus passed her only to hear her cry out a second later. He turned on his heal and saw Seymour Guado standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Rikku run ahead and tell Auron!" he commanded, eyeing the maniacal maester.

"You are NOT fighting him alone!" she argued, equally uneasy.

"Rikku go! We'll need help!" Tidus shouted. Rikku turned and started to run in the direction that the party went, only to be knocked to the ground by a blast of magic from Seymour.

"Rikku!" Tidus shouted as he ran over to the fallen girl. He wasn't sure what to do except to throw a high potion at her. He couldn't leave Rikku here alone, but he couldn't fight Seymour alone either.

"Ah, the son of Jecht" Seymour said in his creepy voice, "what will you do? You can leave her here with me, I can find a use for her"

Tidus heard a loud blast behind him and looked over to see Rikku putting a flare gun back into her pouch. He looked up and saw the remains of the light above their heads.

Seymour sighed. "It matters not if they come. I will sent all of you to your deaths and then Yuna will come with me."

Before Tidus could yell at the Guado, the rest of the party came running. Yuna ran to help her cousin off of the ground making sure that she was okay, before turning to Seymour.

"Ah Lady Yuna. Will you not come to Zanarkand with me?"

Yuna didn't answer, but readied her staff for a sending. Seymour chuckled and shook his head.

"You wish to fight? Yes, why don't we send the last of the Ronsos to his death. His was a valiant race. They each fell trying to stop my path." Seymour told the group.

"No!" Kimahri yelled.

"Yes, one Ronso was particularly fierce. A female, perhaps a friend of yours." Seymour sneered.

Kimahri fell to his knees. "No! Yairka!"

"My condolences. If it helps, she died a quick death" the Guado said.

Kimahri snapped, rushing with his spear out to Seymour. Before the weapon reached the evil maester, Seymour transformed himself into an giant, over dramatic creature. The party watched as he joined forces with a machina that wielded two giant swords.

Kimahri rushed forward followed by Lulu and Wakka. Seymour's first attack knocked the black mage to the ground and Wakka pulled her out of battle. Auron and Tidus rushed in to replace them, hitting Seymour with their swords. After a few spells, Seymour's machina unleashed it's swords in a cross cleave attack, resulting in each man and Ronso falling to the ground. Yuna and Rikku rushed in with Al-Bhed potions and Cura to help. Once everyone was up again, Yuna summoned an aeon.

Everyone sighed in relief to have a strong aeon fight but were soon disappointed. The aeon managed an overdrive attack and then Seymour banished it.

"Hey! Not fair!" Rikku yelled, throwing a mix at the maester. The object hit Seymour causing a good amount of damage. Rikku's victory was short lived as Seymour struck her down for the second time that day. Auron ran over to the fallen girl and guarded her while Yuna summoned aeon after aeon.

Reaching into her pouch, Auron found an Al-Bhed potion. He quickly poured it down Rikku's throat and she coughed slightly as she sat up. She smiled at Auron briefly and then narrowed her eyes.

"That's it! I've had it!" she reached into her pouch and started to mix another combination. Meanwhile, Yuna summoned her last aeon and Seymour banished it. Auron thought that they were close, all they needed was a few more strong attacks.

Luckily, Kimahri started assaulting Seymour with his overdrive and Rikku threw her mix at the same time. Seymour was finally defeated.

"Do you think that is the last we will see of him?" Yuna asked.

"No" Tidus answered honestly.

"So he wants to become Sin" Yuna asked Tidus. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but my old man did it" he answered softly.

"What?" Yuna asked. Behind her Wakka was helping Lulu walk and Auron and Rikku were standing with Kimahri.

"My old man became Sin. I don't know how or why, but he is" Tidus admitted to Yuna.

Yuna stood in thoughtful silence. Tidus took her hand and they both walked over to the rest of the guardians.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((WHERE ARE THE PAGE BREAKS)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

A/N: next chapter soon...


	16. Gagazet: Part 3

A/N: here is a new chapter for you. Not much fluff here, just continuing the story. Shoutouts!

grieverwings: lol, yeah me too. Thanks!

FFX-Lover: thanks for reading!

BlueFlamesRedTears91: here you go, one update!

Gining: thanks for reading! Yeah there are more chapters, I'm not close to done.

XxRhixx: lol, thanks for the review!

Telcontarian: thanks! This chapter starts the beginning of me adding more Lulu/Wakka for you. I'll try my best...

Ogino Miyuki: lol...here you go, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy of the characters

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Gagazet: Part 3**

The group continued on, aware now that Sin was Tidus' father. No one said much, each guardian in his or her own thoughts and Yuna trying not to think at all. Auron walked with Kimahri in silent gesture of support. Rikku looked on sadly at the Ronso and wished they had sent Seymour a long time ago. Rikku paused in her walk and saw a chest out of the corner of her eye partly hidden between two huge stone columns. She walked over and examined the chest carefully. Deciding it was safe to open, Rikku kicked the lid of the box to reveal a strange item.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Rikku announced drawing the attentions of her friends.

Tidus and Auron looked at the object in Rikku's hand as she held it up for everyone to look at.

"I think I've seen something like that before, but I can't remember where." Tidus said.

"It is the Saturn Crest" Auron said simply.

Yuna felt her eyes widen. "The one from your story Sir Auron?"

"Yes. It is one half of the power for a celestial weapon by the name of the Spirit Lance. I think you should hold onto it Kimahri" Auron took the object from Rikku's tiny hand and transferred it to Kimahri's giant paw. The Ronso stared at the object for a moment before he put it in his pack for safe keeping. He nodded to Auron and continued walking.

Auron watched him walk for a moment and then placed a heavy hand on Rikku's shoulder. The Al-Bhed switched her gaze to the swordsman and she smiled.

"Good job Rikku. Everyone keep an eye out for more chests that look like this one." Auron told his companions. They looked at the old chest once more to keep the image in their minds and then they walked on.

"Sir Auron? You said the priests of Zanarkand fled to Gagazet after they were banished right?" Yuna asked.

"That is correct" Auron agreed, tugging his coat around him tighter, preventing Rikku from sharing it. She was determined to use her coat and his coat because she was so cold!

"Where is the temple you said they built?" Yuna wondered.

Auron stopped and looked up causing Rikku to run into the back of him. He smirked down at her and looked at Yuna. "At the very summit" he answered. Yuna looked up and wondered how they ever managed to climb that high.

"Rikku, would you please stop pulling on my coat" Auron asked his favorite annoyance. He pushed her back slightly and kept talking to Yuna.

"But Auron-" Rikku started to protest. Auron ignored her and continued.

"Anyway, Yuna. I never found it, but the priests supposedly found an ancient tunnel in the mountains that leads to the very top."

"Auron!" Rikku whined.

"Oh I see. It seems these priests new a lot!" Yuna said in awe.

"AURON!" Rikku yelled causing not only Auron, but everyone else to stare at her. Rikku rolled her eyes at finally having everyone's attention and pointed to the side of the rocky mountain.

"Look!" Rikku yelled. Everyone followed the direction of her outstretched arm to see a doorway in the rock face.

"Rikku! How could you possibly have found the path right when I was talking about it!" Auron asked in complete shock.

"I didn't find it," Rikku smiled, "she walked out of it!"

Everyone looked around to see who Rikku was talking about. There, not thirty feet ahead of them, was Kimahri embracing Yairka.

"How did we not see that!" Wakka yelled.

"Some attentive guardians we are!" Tidus agreed.

Yuna and Rikku rushed forward and stopped just short of the two Ronsos. Kimahri was holding his love tightly and making a funny noise. Wait? Was Kimahri purring!

Yuna and Rikku exchanged a glance and smiled. They were soon joined by the rest of the party and Kimahri pulled away from Yairka and held her out at arms length.

"Kimahri thought Yairka was gone" he admitted.

"Almost" Yairka said, "Guado maester left few alive. Yairka had to tell Kimahri so Yairka took old way in the stone up here."

"So Seymour didn't kill everyone?" Tidus asked.

The two Ronso turned their attention away from each other and noticed their audience for the first time.

"No" Yairka answered. "Guado killed a few warriors, including Biran and..." The female Ronso trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"And?" Kimahri asked gently.

"And Guado killed Kelk Ronso" she finished sadly. Kimahri pulled her back into a hug, trying to comfort her.

Auron felt a squeeze on his hand and looked down to see Rikku against his side. She looked up at him with teary eyes, knowing that Yairka had lost her father. Auron pulled her to his side and looked at his friend. Kimahri held his gaze and Auron nodded.

"Yairka can come with Kimahri. Kimahri will protect." he offered.

"No. Yairka must help heal the survivors. Yairka will be here when Kimahri returns"

Kimahri nodded his understanding of the situation and nuzzled Yairka's nose. He let her go and she disappeared through the door, waving a brief goodbye to the party.

"Hey! How come we can't take that way?" Tidus asked.

"No need. We are almost at the trials and then, it's down to Zanarkand." Auron answered.

Wakka and Tidus looked at each other. They both wished they knew about the path when they started this climb. Everyone continued forward, falling back into the usual formation. They rounded a large part of rock and saw an interesting site.

"Oh my!" Yuna gasped as Rikku stepped ahead of her a little, taking in the wonder. Lulu and Wakka raised their eyebrows and Auron was a calm as ever. They stood in front of a stone wall that was covered in people!

"Are these fayth!" Yuna asked.

"Yes" Auron answered.

"For a summoning!" Yuna asked in shock again.

"Yes"

"What could they possibly be summoning that could take this many fayth!" she asked. This time Auron didn't answer. He just started to walk again.

Tidus went over to the wall and touched it hesitantly. Right after, he blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Hey!" Rikku called.

"Come back to us!" Yuna yelled.

After a few minutes, Tidus jumped up as if nothing happened. He looked at the concern in his friend's faces and shrugged. "Nothing like a goos nap! Let's go!"

Yuna and Rikku exchanged a glance and started to walk together. Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri followed the girls in confusion. Auron started to follow the group but he was pulled back by Tidus.

"So I'm a dream?" Tidus asked.

Assuming Tidus' nap had been the contact of one of the fayth, Auron nodded. "So it seems"

Tidus patted his chest and pinched his arm. "Ow...I don't feel like a dream"

Auron nodded. "You and your father are more than dreams because you have been touched by Sin"

"Yeah that is what the fayth said but what does that mean?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know" Auron answered honestly.

"I have to defeat Sin so the fayth can rest, but then I'll disappear. Doesn't really seem fair, does it?" Tidus said dejectedly.

"No, it's not" Auron agreed, suddenly aware of their similar fates.

"Oh well, I can just go with it and see how everything ends up I guess" Tidus decided running ahead to catch up with Yuna.

Auron shook his head. He wondered if Tidus and Rikku were long lost twins or something. They both seemed to share the same general attitude about everything. Both were fiercely protective of Yuna and determined to save her. Both were faced with the possibility of someone they loved leaving very soon and both made the best of it. Auron was baffled. Maybe it was a trait that came with being blonde and agitating, he would never know.

"Come on Auron! Stop being a slowpoke!" Tidus called back to him. Rikku turned from her conversation with Kimahri and skipped back to Auron. She had stopped trying to take his coat a while ago, but she tugged on his arm to hurry him up. Auron smiled and quickened his pace. Even though Rikku and Tidus were annoying beyond all reasoning, they were two people that Auron knew he would love forever.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The group stood in a dark, damp cave not that much later, staring down into a glowing pond. Rikku, Tidus, and Wakka were unpleasantly reminded of the Via Purifico. Unfortunately, they would have to go in that pond.

"They are the trials of Gagazet. We must complete them to move on" Auron explained. The group of swimmers nodded and lowered themselves into the freezing water.

"Son of a chocobo that's cold!" Wakka yelled, his voice echoing around the cave. Tidus shuddered as he lowered his body into the water and Rikku instinctively covered her breasts, aware of the effect of the cold had on them.

Auron, Lulu and Yuna looked at their friends, also reminded of the events at Bevelle. Rikku looked up into Auron's distant gaze. He was remembering how he had treated Rikku when she escaped from the dungeon.

"Don't worry about us you guys!" she said cheerily. "We'll be back in a jiffy!"

Auron nodded. "Be careful"

The group of swimmers had been in the water for about half an hour when Lulu started to get a little antsy. Yuna looked at her older friend in concern. Lulu never got antsy about anything. Looking over to see Auron talking with Kimarhi, Yuna joined Lulu.

"Lulu are you okay?" she asked shyly. Yuna wasn't used to comforting her mentor.

Lulu looked up at smiled, pushing Yuna's hair behind her ears. "Yes Yuna. How are you?"

"I'm worried about you. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing you need to be troubled with Yuna" Lulu answered as she looked at the pond nervously.

"Lulu," Yuna started to say, but was cut off by a large red-head emerging from the water. Wakka turned around and offered a hand to Rikku and then pulled Tidus up by the back of his shirt.

Lulu jumped up and walked over to the group and cast a fire so they could warm up. The three soaked guardians crawled to the fire gratefully.

"I'm glad that's over! It was so cold!" Tidus shivered.

"There is one more underwater trial" Auron announced, earning three groans.

"I wish we could help! But Lulu and I can't swim well" Yuna said.

"Kimahri sink like rock" Kimahri added. Rikku and Yuna giggled at Kimahri and looked at Auron.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to apologize for not being able to help?" Rikku asked.

"No" Auron answered.

"Why not you big meanie!" Rikku yelled. Everyone looked at Auron, waiting for his response.

"Why would I want to swim in freezing waters, when I have you three to do it for me?" Auron answered matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Rikku, Wakka and Tidus yelled simultaneously while Yuna and Lulu giggled.

"I am, of course, kidding. I also would sink, fast" Auron told them.

"Okay, can we go to the next trial before I get too warm?" Tidus asked.

Yuna found herself worrying about Lulu for the second time that hour. Again, the swimmers were underwater and again Lulu looked worried. Yuna didn't ask because she knew how the conversation would go. This time he just decided to watch.

This time, Rikku came up first, earning a look of relief from Auron. Then Tidus came up and grinned at Yuna. Both turned to pull Wakka out and Yuna saw that he was bleeding from a cut on his leg. Yuna saw Lulu's face drain of color as she jumped up to examine Wakka.

"Lu, it's just a scrape. It wasn't even a fiend it was Tidus!" he told her as Lulu looked at his leg.

Yuna saw Lulu sigh slightly and the color come back. "Stop being stupid Wakka!" she snapped. Yuna noticed the hurt and confused look on Wakka's face. He looked as Lulu walked away and Lulu kept her face emotionless as she walked back to the stop she had previously been sitting in.

Yuna sighed and wondered when they would start being nicer to each other. Well, more on Lulu's part anyway. She looked over to Rikku who waved happily at her before leaping into Auron's arms. Auron didn't seem to mind the soaked Al-Bhed getting his coat wet as he hugged her. In fact, he sat her down and took off his coat, wrapping it around her slender shoulders and pulling it closed.

Yuna's vision was blocked by Tidus walking over to sit next to her. He took her hand with his and sighed.

"Tidus you hand is freezing!" Yuna yelled. She looked over at Lulu, who cast another small fire, and walked Tidus over to the blaze. Wakka and Rikku joined them after a minute and dried themselves off.

"Okay, let's go" came Auron ever present command.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

The group exited the cavern and saw a setting sun. They walked a few feet only to feel the ground start to shake. Yuna looked around and her eyes settled on Auron.

"It comes. She send it, the Sanctuary Keeper, to test the summoner" he explained.

"She?" Yuna asked. Auron didn't answer right away and it dawned on Yuna.

"Lady Yunalesca?" she asked, receiving a nod from her oldest guardian. Her attention shifted to a huge monster that was heading to them.

Yuna, Auron and Tidus rushed forward to start of the battle. Each hit the monster with a series of strong attacks and magic. They felt like they were doing a good job, but then the monster cast a curative spell on itself, consequently nullifying all the work they did.

"Hey! Not fair!" Yuna whined in true Rikku fashion. Auron raised an eyebrow and decide that Yuna and Rikku need to spend less time together.

"Yuna? Can you cast reflect on the monster?" Auron asked.

Understanding his train of thought, Yuna cast the spell and stepped out of battle to be replaced by Rikku. Rikku and the men attacked and sure enough, the next curative spell the monster cast, hit Tidus instead.

"Awesome!" the young blitzer cheered.

Annoyed, the fiend sent an attack Tidus' way halving his life immediately. Yuna ran back in and summoned as Auron and Rikku ran out of the aeon's way. Yuna summoned aeon after aeon and unleashed the most powerful attacks she could.

Still annoyed, the monster attacked Yuna as soon as Bahamut was defeated. She winced and was pulled out of battle by Kimahri. Rikku managed to find an object in her pouch that caused reflect and tossed it on the guardian fiend. Unfortunately, the enemy seemed to be getting the hang of the battle and cast reflect on Rikku.

"What was that for!" Rikku asked. Before she got an answer, the keeper cast Curaga on Rikku and the spell bounced back, healing the fiend.

"Ahh! Why didn't I see that coming?" Rikku cursed herself. She was about to switch out with Wakka when the fiend unleashed its Mana Breath attack on her. Rikku screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Auron rushed to her side and pulled her away from the monster while Wakka ran in. Yuna, who was cured, tended to her cousin while Auron rushed back in. After a few strong blows from Auron and Tidus, the monster finally fell.

Exhausted, the group sat around on the cold stone ground.

"Man that was tough!" Tidus said as he collapsed next to Yuna. The summoner looked over at him and nodded her head in agreement.

"We should keep moving" Rikku said as she looked around. She looked back to her companions to see each one staring at her. "What?"

"It's almost as if Rikku and Auron have switched bodies!" Wakka said to the group earning nods of agreement.

"Well excuse me! If we stay here, we're going to end up falling asleep and I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to sleep next to a giant, gaping, dark, creepy cave entrance!" Rikku told everyone.

Yuna looked back to the mountain cave and shivered. "Rikku is right. Let's keep going"

Tidus stood still and waited for everyone to pass by him before he joined up with the group. He never remembered being so exhausted before. The last time the party rested was before they fought Seymour and he was ready to fall to the ground. He forced himself to walk farther up the path and saw Yuna looking out over the cliff. Tidus walked up next to her to see what she was looking at.

Yuna heard a sharp intake of breath at her side and looked up to see Tidus. He was looking over the cliff to the ancient city below with a look of disbelief and sorrow in his eyes. Yuna took his hand and looked to her final destination.

Tidus looked over his birthplace with heavy eyes. The setting sun gave the city and eerie glow as the rays bounced off of the destroyed buildings Tidus was all to familiar with. Yuna tugged on his hand and motioned for him to follow her up the path.

"I'll be right there Yuna" Tidus told her softly. Yuna nodded and gave his hand on last squeeze before walking away. Tidus looked down at the city in confusion. How was he a dream when Zanarkand was so real? Sighing, Tidus turned and looked at the group ahead of him and he noticed a sphere fall out of Yuna's pack. Curious, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

After a light buzzing noise indicating the recording, Tidus smiled to hear Yuna's calm voice in his ear. His smile faded when he realized what he was listening to.

"I guess if you are watching this, then Sin was defeated and I...am gone"

Tidus frowned as he listened to Yuna's goodbyes to her friends. He listened as she said goodbye to her oldest friends in the world as bravely as she could. Then he heard the goodbye meant for him and he shut of the recording.

Tidus couldn't listen to it. Not here, not when he was looking down at Zanarkand and unsure of his own fate. He never wanted to hear a goodbye from Yuna. Ever.

Tidus pocketed the sphere and jogged to catch up with the others. He found them sitting around a fire on top of a small hill. Yuna was looking at the ground and Rikku was next to her speaking in a hushed voice. Auron and Kimahri stood side by side guarding over the young summoner. Wakka stood with his arms folded and turned his attention to Tidus.

Tidus walked over to stand next to Wakka.

"We're almost there" Wakka said.

"Looks like it" Tidus answered.

"I can't believe everything that has happened. Finding out that Yevon..." Wakka trailed off.

Tidus stayed quiet, not knowing what to say to someone who just lost his whole belief system.

"Do you really think you can save Yuna?" Wakka asked.

"I hope so. I'm not going to let her die. I'm not sure how yet, but I won't let her die"

"Well, I'll help ya anyway I can brudda!" Wakka assured him, moving his fist over to Tidus so they could do their cool guy handshake.

The two blitzers turned back to the group and saw that they were all sitting by the fire. Tidus noticed Lulu for the first time. She was sitting a little apart for the others, face deep in thought.

"Hey Wakka, what's up with Lulu?" Tidus whispered to the older man.

Wakka shook his head in true confusion. "I have no idea. She's been acting kinda funny for a while. I tried to talk to her, but it's hard to talk in private around here, ya know?"

Tidus nodded remembering all the times he tried to talk to Yuna alone and was interrupted by one guardian or another.

"We will camp here. We will need our rest for Zanarkand tomorrow" Auron announced.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Rikku woke up in the middle of the night in a panic. She sat up covered in sweat, shivering form the cold. She looked down into the moonlit, misty city and couldn't hold in her tears. Auron looked over at her from his place by the fire.

"Rikku" he said softly, walking over to her bedroll. Rikku looked up at him with teary eyes and let him pick her up. He walked away from the group of sleeping faces with Rikku in his arms, returning to his fire.

"I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered into his coat.

"You didn't. It is my watch" he told her, rubbing his hand across her back. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at his face and frowned. "We're here. We're finally here and I still don't know if Yuna is going to live or die. I don't know how to beat Sin. I don't know how to cheer Tidus up. I don't know anything Auron!"

Auron watched as her beautiful face crumbled. "I don't know how to handle you leaving me" Rikku finished.

"Rikku, I thought you were okay about that" he whispered as he pulled her closer.

"No I'm not okay with it! I don't want you to go, but it seemed so far away. Now it's right there, looking up at me from that stupid city!" she cried out.

Auron held her to him as tightly as he could, not wanting to leave either. "I know. It's not very fair is it?"

She shook her head against his chest and grabbed a handful of his coat. "No it's not"

Auron continued his watch, holding a sleeping Al-Bhed to him, and wondered about what was to happen tomorrow.

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((PRETEND PAGE BREAK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

A/N: next chapter they finally get to zanarkand, but fear not, this is no where near the end...

Also, I will update my other story later tonight or tomorrow.


	17. Zanarkand

A/N: hey you guys. Sorry it's been so long! This chapter was a victim of my writer's block and sudden lack of free time. Whatever, what would Auron say? "Dwelling on the past is futile. Suck it up Jaymo."

...I'm going to make something unfortunate happen to him soon, because he would say something like that.

Anyway, here you go. However late. Here you go.

AND my page breaks are back!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters.

* * *

**Zanarkand**

They were finally here. Weeks and weeks on a hard pilgrimage, ended here. Yuna wasn't worried. She had faith in her guardians. She had faith in her friends.

The group traveled the fiend infested city in search of the Final Aeon. Rikku hung back with Auron, watching her cousin and Tidus ahead.

"Auron?"

"Hmm?"

"What will happen to Tidus after Sin is gone?" Rikku asked.

"I do not know for sure" the warrior answered honestly.

"He's going to leave isn't he?" she asked quietly.

Auron didn't answer. He reached a hand out to the girl and pulled her closer to his side.

* * *

"My lord!"

Everyone looked up to see the pyreflies reacting to Auron's memories.

"Please! There must be another way!" the younger Auron pleaded.

Rikku looked on to the younger version of the man at her side in interest. It was the first time she saw what he looked like before he died. She felt Auron grip her hand tighter as the scene played out in front of them, fading away after a few moments.

"Let's continue" Auron said emotionlessly.

Everyone started walking again with the exception of Lulu, who was gazing out over the city. Wakka noticed her far away look and walked to her side, placing a large hand on her bare shoulder.

Lulu hissed in a breath of cold air and shivered, not expecting Wakka to be next to her, let alone touch her. She looked down to the ground as Wakka wrapped her in a quick hug.

"Come on Lu. It's not safe to go off by yourself."

* * *

Rikku was watching a tense guardian walk behind his summoner. Auron seemed to get darker. His features were set and his jaw clenched, loose hair blowing carelessly in the wind. He looked troubled.

A troubled Auron was not an Auron that Rikku liked. She gripped his hand tighter and rubbed her face against the part of his arm she could reach, which fell between his shoulder and elbow.

Auron looked down at the contact and sighed. They were here.

"Sir Auron! Everyone!"

Five guardians were recovering in the chamber while Yuna and Kimahri went ahead to the fayth. Turning their attention to Yuna, everyone rushed into the chamber. Rikku ran in first to see Yuna standing over a statue that once was an aeon. She was looking down at the ground in confusion.

"I don't understand!" she cried.

"Hey, who's that?" Tidus asked. The group looked up to see a tall, ethereal figure gliding toward them.

"Lady Yuna congratulations for completing your pilgrimage. You have proven yourself worthy to defeat Sin."

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna said in shock. Tidus took a step closer to her and the rest of her guardians gathered closer. Rikku did not like this woman. She gave her a weird vibe that made the young Al-Bhed uncomfortable. Rikku stepped closer to Auron and looked up at him and was surprised at what she saw.

Auron was staring at Yunalesca. She was the reason that he was dead. She was the reason his friends were dead. And she was the reason that he would have to leave Rikku soon. Needless to say, he wasn't looking at her in a friendly manner. He felt Rikku take his hand and he smirked slightly.

"Yuna you must choose now. Choose your final aeon" Yunalesca said.

"I don't understand. I thought this was the final aeon" Yuna questioned, motioning to the statue at her feet.

"That was the aeon of my husband Zaon." Yunalesca explained. "We used our strong bond of love to defeat Sin and now you must do the same. Choose one of your guardians"

Yuna's eyes widened. She understood now. She turned to face her friends and saw the same look of understanding on everyone's faces. "That is how Sir Jecht became Sin?" she asked Auron, who nodded.

"Lady Yunalesca, I must ask you something. Is there a chance that Sin will never come back?" Yuna asked.

"Sin is eternal. Sin is the fate of Spira that will never change."

"Then what is the point!" Yuna yelled.

"You will give Spira the only thing it has ever had. Hope. Now choose." Yunalesca turned and exited the room.

Rikku and Tidus walked to either side of Yuna as she started to cry. They went to comfort her, but she shrugged them both off.

"I have made my decision. Let's go!" She announced as she turned around to follow Yunalesca. Her guardians followed with looks of confusion. Yuna stopped for a moment and everyone followed suit.

"Will you all support my choice?" She asked without turning around.

Rikku, Auron, and Tidus looked at each other for a minute. This was it. Yuna's decision. Rikku nodded. "We sure will Yunie!"

"You can do it!" Tidus offered.

Even Auron nodded. "Make Braska proud"

Yuna nodded and continued through the passageway.

* * *

"So who will it be?"

"Lady Yunalesca, I will not let my friends die. I would have gladly given my life for Spira, but I will not sacrifice a friend for false hope! I will find another way!" Yuna yelled. Auron smiled at his best friend's daughter. She made the right choice.

"You poor mortals. I will not let you live in a world where you don't have hope!" Yunalesca cried as she began to transform. Auron sighed. He had a feeling she was going to say something like that. It was going to be a long battle.

Cid looked up as his niece and her guardians boarded his airship. He noted the calm expression on Yuna's face, the bemused one on Tidus, the bewildered look on Wakka, the unsure expression on Lulu, the confident one on Rikku, the knowing one on Auron and the unreadable look on Kimahri. Whatever happened in Zanarkand, it was big.

"What did you all do?" he asked accusingly, glancing at each of his passengers. Yuna looked up at her uncle first.

"We defeated Lady Yunalesca. We defeated her and now there will never be a final aeon again"

"So where do we go from here?" Cid asked.

"We find another way to kill Sin. A way where Yuna won't die" Tidus offered.

"Great idea!" Cid barked. He stroked his chin in thought. "But how do we do that?"

"The celestial weapons" Rikku answered, causing her companions to look at her.

"But Rikku, Auron said that they were hidden away" Lulu told her sensibly.

"Yes, but I think Auron knows where to find them" Rikku answered as she turned to look at the older man.

"Do you know where to find them Sir Auron?" Yuna asked. Auron looked up at his young summoner. There was a time when she would have asked his advice a little timidly, but not today.

"I have a pretty good idea of their locations. It would take a little while to gather them." he answered. Auron, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus all liked the idea of spending more time together. Preparing for when they would have to say goodbye.

"That is what we will do then" Yuna nodded. "Uncle Cid, would you mind letting us use your airship for our journey?"

"Not at all little one! I'm all for adventure!" Cid said happily.

"Good! Thank you!" Yuna smiled at her uncle.

"You all go rest for the night. We can discuss our plans tomorrow" Cid ordered. Everyone nodded and left to find a room to sleep in.

* * *

Auron was lying on his bed trying to rest. He wasn't used to sleeping at night without being woken up to take watch. He knew that everyone was safe, but his senses were still on alert. He heard the mechanical door open and sat up to see what caused the noise. Before he could get into a sitting position, he was pinned against the bed as Rikku hugged at his chest. He chuckled slightly and rolled over, taking Rikku with him and effectively pinning her underneath his body.

"Hi!" she said cheerily, looking up at him with smiling eyes. She slipped a small hand around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. Auron couldn't help but smile. She made him feel alive again. Plus, it was dark so he didn't have to hide it.

"Are you smiling?" she asked softly.

"No" Auron answered, smiling harder.

"Liar" she laughed kissing his cheek again. Before she got to far away, Auron's lips found hers and attacked. She could definitely tell that he was smiling now but Rikku was finding it difficult to kiss him when he was smiling and decided to take action. She bit his lower lip and lightly tugged. Auron reacted by exhaling into her mouth slightly and kissing her harder. He shifted so more of his body was covering hers and continued to kiss her passionately.

Definitely pleased by his reaction, Rikku pressed her chest against his and ran his hands over his large back. Auron's lips left hers and trailed kisses down her neck making Rikku shiver under him. Auron bit her lightly on the base of her neck and Rikku moaned, grinding her hips against his.

The contact sent a sharp wave of emotion through Auron. A sharp wave a pleasure and need, but also a sharp wave a realization. Groaning, Auron pushed himself off of the bed.

"Auron?" Rikku asked in a small voice. He looked down at her to see her hair and clothes askew, her legs slightly apart from their previous position.

Rikku looked up at Auron and could just see his face in the dim light the window was offering. He looked like he was having a moral battle with himself. She watched as he closed his eyes, taking a very deep breath and tilting his head back. After a few seconds, he lowered his head, exhaling and opening his eyes. She looked up at him curiously and sat up on her legs.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I can't do this to you Rikku" he said not meeting her gaze.

"Can't do what?" she asked.

"Rikku" Auron started, shifting slightly, not really knowing what to say, "no matter our feelings for each other, the fact remains that you are sixteen and I am thirty-five."

Not sure she understood, Rikku looked at Auron and then looked away. She did it again, and after the third time, Auron knelt down in front of her. He took her hands and she finally looked him in the eye.

"Rikku, what I feel for you is beyond age, you know that" Auron said softly. "Your not a little girl. Your more of a woman than you know. But Rikku, your body is sixteen years old and as much as I love you and want this, I don't think I can"

Rikku blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say. Auron was worried for her and it made her smile. Then she started to laugh. Hard.

"What is so funny?" Auron asked, half amused, half annoyed.

"I don't know! I'm sorry. It's just...you are so cute!" Rikku laughed. Auron shook his head in mock frustration. Rikku put her arms around him and hugged him to her tight.

"You are such a wonderful person Auron and I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you" Rikku whispered in his ear. "I would love it if we could wait. We could spend years together and when we were ready, it would happen"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Auron if you can't I understand. But we don't have years. We have weeks. Months tops. Soon we will defeat Sin and the next time I'll see you is when I go to the Farplane. I don't even know if we'll have bodies when we're dead!" Rikku laughed and then stopped as she contemplated the thought of not having a body. Auron looked down at her and felt his indecision rise. She was so much more than a teenager, she was his. Age be damned. But could he wake up everyday with this hanging over his very moral mind?

"Just something to think about" Rikku shrugged as she pulled him to her side. Auron watched as she pulled his arm over her waist and snuggled into the pillow. His eyes fell on her very exposed neck only inches away from his mouth.

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

A/N: Hee hee, I didn't really need all those page breaks, but I was celebrating their return.

So part of my writer's block was how to write the whole Yunalesca fight, so I just skipped it. Take that story. Anyway, so next Lulu and Wakka will have a little scene. Tidus and Yuna are going to have a talk. And Rikku and Auron...will they or won't they? What do you want dear fans? Should Auron be a gentleman or just throw his morals out the window? Should Rikku respect his wish, or tease him mercilessly?


	18. Plans and Actions

A/N; Hey just a little chappie tonight, but hey at least I didn't wait a month to update! Thank you all for staying wiht the story! Is it just me, or does the Final Fantasy 10 section ahve the best reviewers!

goddess-lil-angel: no need to tell me what you want! i know you want dirty dirty fluff...hmmm...still haven't decided...thanks!

Gin: no no, my Auorn is not a virgin! He had one regretful night in Zanarkand years ago that he told Rikku about. Yes I suppose I should let him have his morals...hmmm. Thanks for reviewing. I have to read you updates soon.

grieverwings: lol...you said keeled Auron dead. that was funny. You think Auorn should jump her?...interesting. Thanks!

FFX-Lover: hey your right! it is my story! I should have it my way. just like Burger King. But what is my way? Thanks for reading!

Chicken Tree Arm: aww thanks! you are an easy one to please! i'll keep it coming!

telcontarian: thanks! yeah i am slowly but surely working my way to a huge Wakka/Lulu scene. it's almost time...thanks!

Ogino Miyuki: hmm...aurikku lemon? I never thought about doing that in this story...hmmm. I may have to think about it. Thank you!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy...or burger king...

**Plans and Actions**

Auron couldn't remember the last time he was so frustrated. He wanted to kiss and hold the sleeping guardian next to him, but he knew he had to keep his distance. For her.

He lie awake, listening to the humming of the airship and the steady breathing of Rikku. She was curled against his chest, her face buried in his coat, just over his heart. She was twitching her nose slightly and Auron grinned in amusement. A moment later Rikku sat up and sneezed.

"Bless you" he said automatically.

She turned and threw his coat a distasteful glance and pulled him off of the bed with her. Auron blinked in shock as she stripped him of his outer garment. After tossing the heavy coat aside, she pushed him back into the position she found him in and curled against him again. Smiling, Rikku rubbed her face against his undershirt. When he chuckled, she looked up at him.

"Problem?" she asked in her best Auron voice.

"No" he smiled. Rikku narrowed her eyes at him for a moment and then put her head back down. She felt Auron running his hand over her back and she shivered.

Auron felt Rikku shiver and he felt a little colder himself. Wait. Maybe she wasn't cold. Maybe she was reacting to his hands. Damn it. Auron stilled his hands and waited for her to fall back asleep.

Closing his eyes, Auron wondered what it would be like to touch her, to run his large hands over her warm skin. He thought about the way her eyes would look into his when he took off her clothes. He could hear the soft noises of pleasure she would make into his ear. He could feel her nails running across his bare back...

Shivering himself, Auron decided to go take a cold shower.

* * *

"So where exactly do we start?" Yuna asked.

The group was sitting around a small conference table in a room not far from the control room.

Everyone was ready to get their adventure on.

"Well, Sir Auron, it's time for your research to come in handy!" Yuna smiled.

"Well, it's not going to be easy Yuna. You will have to go find the hidden aeons."

"Tell me" Yuna said.

"First is Yojimbo. He will require a little bit of money to obtain. He's located in the gorge at the Calm Lands." Auron explained. He looked over at Rikku, just because he hadn't in a few minutes and saw her wink at him. Raising his eyebrow slightly, Rikku gave him a sly smile. Auron wondered if she was teasing him.

"Okay, that sounds easy enough. Who else?" Yuna asked.

Auron looked away from Rikku and back to Yuna.

"Anima"

"Seymour's aeon?" she asked with a trace of fear in her voice. Tidus heard it and took her hand. Yuna smiled warmly at him.

"Yes. That aeon in a forgotten temple, miles south of Besaid"

"Hey" Tidus began, "is that where..."

"Yup! You've already been there! Me too!" Rikku cheered.

"Yes, well we will need you three to defeat the fiends." Auron said to Rikku, Tidus and Wakka.

"No problem!" Wakka agreed.

"Is that all?" Yuna asked.

"What about the trio of fayth?" Rikku asked, remembering Auron's story about the weapons. "You said you never heard of those aeons."

"I haven't. I have no idea where they are" Auron admitted.

"Sounds like we're gonna have to find them!" Tidus said.

"Hey you guys! I have a surprise! Wait here!" Rikku said excitedly. She jumped up and ran out the door. Everyone exchanged glances and went back to the plans.

"Sir Auron?" Lulu spoke for the first time. "It just seems like this is going to be a near impossible mission!"

"Why is that Lulu?" Yuna asked.

"Well form what Auron told us, we have to track down three hidden aeons no one has seen in centuries. We have to gather hidden crests and sigils no one can find. We have to actually find the weapons that the priests hid hundreds of years ago. And we have to pass a test from an ancient crystal!" Lulu finsihed.

"Wow Lu. When you put it like that..." Wakka trailed off.

"Yeah, but we already have a good start!" Tidus, the optimist, said. "Auron knows where two of the three aeons are so that's a good start!"

"Yeah! And we already found the Saturn crest on Gagazet!" Yuna agreed.

"Yes but that is what, one out of" Lulu did some quick math in her head, "fourteen?"

"Correction!" Rikku said as she came into the room with a box in her hands. "Ten out of fourteen!"

Rikku put her box down in the middle of the table and began to pull out the ancient crests and sigils. Everyone, including Auron, stared at her with her mouth open.

"Rikku, where...how...?" Was all Auron could get out.

"Well, I had a feeling that we were going to go after these weapons eventually and I wanted to get a head start." she shrugged.

"But how!" Tidus yelled. "You were with us this whole time!"

"I have my ways!" she smiled.

"Rikku, please tell us!" Yuna asked.

Not being able to deny the curiosity in her cousin's eyes, Rikku decided to explain.

"Well, I actually kind of...borrowed, yeah I borrowed some from Dona and Issaru. Some of them were given to me by that scholar guy. And I found three of them on the pilgrimage, but never told anyone."

"Why didn't you tel us?" Wakka asked.

Rikku gave him a look like that was a dumb question. "Hello! I'm a treasure hunter. Not a treasure sharer!"

Auron chuckled at his treasure obsessed lady, causing a few glances to be thrown his way.

"Very good Rikku. You only have to find four more!" he said.

"Oh" Rikku said menacingly, getting a glimmer in her eye, "I will find them alright"

Slightly scared by her determination, Yuna looked back at Auron. "So can we go get Yojimbo and Anima?"

"Let's go to the Calm Lands" he agreed.

* * *

A few hours later, the group returned to the airship. Everyone sat down at the table again and watched in interest as Wakka carried Lulu in the room. She was slung over his shoulder with her arms folded.

"Lu! Complaining will get you nowhere!" he warned.

"Shut up Wakka! I can't believe you all. Two hundred and twenty thousand gil! That is just crazy!"

Wakka laughed as he set her down in her chair, taking the seat next to her.

"And did you see the way he fought when Yuna summoned him? Seriously? My moggle can hit harder than that damn dog! And when we payed him, hoping for an overdrive! Rikku does more damage when she's yelling!" Lulu spat out.

"Heeeyyyy!" Rikku pouted. Auron reached over and put his hand on her leg and Rikku immediately quieted. She remembered what happened last time Auron was touching her leg under the table.

Tidus what enjoying Lulu's agitation very, very much. It wasn't often the mage was so vocal and it was funny to see. He glanced at Auron to see that his older friend had a smirk on his face.

Auron was amused by Lulu as well. It seemed the woman was losing her cool. Auron couldn't help but feel happy about it. It gave him the strage sensation that he was part of the group. He felt alive for once. Not like the dead outsider.

"It's okay Lulu. We needed Yojimbo anyway" Auron said making crap up.

"For what?" she asked.

"Um...I can't tell you yet?" he tried.

Everyone laughed at Auron's pathetic attempt to cheer Lulu up. Rikku kissed his cheek lightly, and Auron found himself wanted to hold her to him. He suddenly couldn't wait to have her asleep on his chest again.

Yuna smiled and looked around. "Hey has anybody seen Kimahri?"

* * *

A/N: Could you tell I don't really like Yojimbo.

Just a short chapter tonight. So up next, Kimahri comes back, Auron gets closer to making his decision, Wakka and Lulu talk, and we go get Anima.


	19. Confessions and Advice

A/N: see look at me updating...did I have you worried. Okay **very important note at the end of the chapter** okay. Read it. Shout outs:

grieverwings: lol, I know what you meant! I got your train of thought, because it is also my train of thought. However, our trains aren't the same as Auron's train...nevermind, just read and you'll see. Thanks!

Sockpudding: no no my stories will never die! Long live aurikku! I have a mission you know!

Gining: Oh don't worry. It took me FOREVER to get that stupid race done...same with the dumb lightening dodging. At the end of the game I only had ultimate weapons for Yuna, Rikku, Kimahri and Auron because I gave up on everyone else. Stupid game. And truthfully, I actually forgot about Kimahri until the end of the chapter. Oops, but I have a plan...read on.

Goddess-lil-angel: thanks! Please see my note at the end of the chapter!

FFX-Lover: thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Telcontarian: thanks! Please see my note at the end of the chapter!

RikkuLovesAuron: hey! Good to hear form you! Glad I gave you something to read!

UltimateAurikkuFan: I know right? My updates should be more frequent now!

Ogino Miyuki: thanks for reviewing! Please see my note at the end of the chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

**Confessions and Advice**

****

"Kimahri here" the Ronso announced as he walked into the room.

"Where you been buddy?" Wakka asked.

Auron saw Kimahri regarding Wakka silently. The Ronso obviously wasn't called "buddy" often as was not sure if it was to be taken as an insult.

Sensing potential Wakka death, Auron redirected Kimahri's attention. "Yes friend. Tell us what you found out."

Rikku raised her eyebrows at Auron's words. It almost sounded like Auron sent Kimahri somewhere.

"Kimahri's journey ended quickly. It is in the Calm Lands" Kimahri informed Auron.

"Interesting" Auron mused, drifting into deep thought.

"Um...hello!" Rikku stood and bent down to Auron's face.

Auron looked up to see Rikku very close to his face. The Al-Bhed was looking at him in mild annoyance with a small pout on her lips. Auron could feel her breath on his cheek and he found himself staring at her full lips.

"Care to tell us what is in the Calm Lands?" Rikku asked softly.

Auron heard her voice come out of her pretty lips and lifted his gaze to her eyes. Rikku stared back at him and was surprised at what she saw. From her slightly higher position, she could see his eye behind his dark sunglasses and it was clouded over with lust.. She knew he was going to kiss her, hard, right her in front of everybody. Panicking slightly, Rikku stood up and kept her distance. The last thing she needed was to be making out with Auron when her dad walked in the room.

His mind clearing slightly, Auron looked at the rest of the group. Lulu was staring at him with her eyebrow raised. Tidus was grinning at him like an idiot and Yuna was blushing a little. Wakka was looking at a bowl of fruit in contemplation.

Auron sighed.

"When we went to see Yojimbo, I heard a traveler speak of the aeon inside to his companion. Curious to what he was saying, I gathered information-"

"Eavesdropper!" Tidus coughed. Auron glared at him before continuing.

"-and they didn't know anything we didn't. But his companion did mention another hidden aeon legend. Kimahri offered to ask around the Calm Lands while we went in search of Anima."

"Kimahri have good idea of where aeon is" the Ronso agreed.

"That's great!" Yuna smiled. "We continue for Anima and then follow Kimahri's lead. What do we do about the other crests and sigils?"

"And the actual weapons?" Tidus asked.

"Auron already has a good idea about where the weapons are hidden. Leave the rest of the pieces to me!" Rikku yelled.

"How are you going to find them?" Lulu asked, thinking about how small the crests were and how big Spira was.

"I'm going to use the ones I found to program the ship's navigation sphere to locate the rest" Rikku said to Lulu as if the mage was four years old. Lulu rolled her eyes and Yuna giggled a little, but one look from Lulu shut her up.

"I better get started on that actually" Rikku said to herself as she gathered her stuff and went to the control room.

_That's my girl_, Auron smiled to himself.

* * *

Not that mush later, the group found themselves at the southern tip of Spira. Nothing but vast oceans behind them, and one creepy ancient temple in front of them.

"I would expect a creepy aeon like Anima to live in a creepy temple like this" Tidus commented.

Yuna nodded beside him and shivered a little.

"Let's go take care of this monster you were talking about ya?" Wakka said to Tidus. The boys nodded and looked at Rikku.

"Man, I hate cold water." The Al-Bhed said as she joined the boys at the edge of the old stone they were all standing on. Before she reached the place where she was to jump in, a strong hand pulled her back. Suddenly, Rikku was wrapped in a warm embrace, her face being nuzzled by the legendary guardian.

"Be careful" Auron warned, squeezing her a little to hard. She smiled up at him and nodded.

Yuna squeezed Tidus' hand and he looked down at her. Her bi-colored eyes were looking back into his with apprehension.

"Don't get hurt! Okay?" she whispered quickly.

"I won't" he said as he kissed her forehead and pushed Rikku into the water.

"Hey! I'm going to kick your-ah!" Rikku was cut off by Tidus practically jumping on her, followed by Wakka.

"We'll be back soon!" the blitzer called. Everyone nodded and waited for the water friendly guardians to finish the fiend off. Yuna noticed that Lulu was being awful quiet and she was staring at the dark water under them.

"Lulu? Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Auron looked over at the mage with Yuna and they saw her sigh. "This is just a little too familiar" Lulu answered. Auron and Yuna nodded, know she was referring to the time they spent in the Via Purifico.

Lulu had been battling with herself for a long time now. She was sure she didn't have feelings, other than friendly ones, toward Wakka. But lately, every time she thought about something happening to him, she was left with a cold and chilling feeling in her stomach. At first, she brushed it off as just worry over her friend getting hurt. But the truth was, she wouldn't know what to do if she lost Wakka. As much as she pretending with him, he was her best friend and she really felt guilty about not telling him that. Especially after what happened in Bevelle. What if he got hurt or left her again with out knowing that she didn't hate him?

Lulu must have been lost in her own head for a long time, because the next thing she knew Rikku's blonde head was visible in the water. Tidus surfaced next and had a distant look in his eyes.

"Tidus! Where is Wakka!" Lulu asked, the panic and urgency audible in her voice.

"Woah Lu. I'm right here!" Wakka said, emerging from the cold depths just in time to hear her question. Breathing in relief, Lulu regained her usual cold demeanor.

"Good I was worried you drowned before I got back that fifty gil you owe me." she told him.

She didn't miss the hurt look on his face as he lifted himself out of the water either. Rikku stood watching the two with her shoulders down, her hands folded by her stomach, and her head tilted. She was the perfect picture of confused innocence, wondering why these two couldn't get along. She saw the hurt look on Wakka mirrored in Lulu's face and smiled evilly to herself.

"What is that look about? Or do I not want to know?" Auron asked, putting his heavy coat around her shoulders.

"Oh, you don't want to know"

* * *

Two arguing guardians, a small cold, and one creepy aeon later, the group were on the way to the Calm Lands. They were on the lookout for the last hidden aeon. Or in this case, the last three hidden aeons. Yuna was taking care of Tidus, who seemed to get a small cold from his time in the water at Baaj Temple.

"Come on Tidus, it's just a small cure spell" Yuna said.

"No Yuna, don't waste your magic on me!" Tidus argued.

"It will make you feel better. Just hold still! I feel like I'm talking to a little kid!" Yuna said in exasperation. She cast the cure spell over Tidus' head and rolled her eyes at him. She laughed at the defeated look on his face and he started to laugh with her. The two just stared at each other for a moment until Tidus took her hands.

"Yuna I have to tell you something" Tidus said seriously, feeling his heart rate jump up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I haven't been honest with you Yuna. I've been keeping something from you"

"Is it a big something?" she wondered.

"Well, you remember how you never told me what would happen to you after you defeated Sin?"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell you that I was going to die. It would have been too-" Yuna stopped talking and looked up at Tidus with worry in her eyes.

"I think I am going to disappear after we defeat Sin" Tidus told her softly.

"Disappear?" Yuna asked, not understanding.

Tidus told her everything. How his blackout on Gagazet had really been a visit form the fayth. How he and his father were connected to Spira through Sin an about the Fayth's dream Zanarkand. He told her everything he didn't understand and everything he didn't want to understand. By the end Yuna was crying softly.

"So after Sin is gone, you will be gone too?" she asked, just for confirmation.

"I think so" Tidus said, his voice thick with emotion. Yuna sobbed and threw herself into Tidus' arms and held him tight. Tidus could feel his headache coming back and laid back, taking Yuna with him. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"I don't want you to go" she said softly.

"I know. It not fair" he agreed.

"Well, I'm not going to let you go!" She said sitting back up.

"Yuna-" Tidus was cut off by her fingers on his lips.

"Shhh. You believed that I would not have to die and you made it happen. I believe that we will be together after we defeat Sin and I will find a way to make it happen!" she smiled. Tidus laughed at the sudden reversal of their roles.

"I like that idea" Tidus laughed. Suddenly, he sat up and looked at her seriously. "But Yuna, I told you because I want you to be prepared if I have to go."

Yuna sighed and nodded. "We'll have to make the most of our time then. Get some rest." She kissed his cheek and he fell back to his pillow. Yuna stayed with him until he fell asleep and then left to think.

* * *

A little while later, Yuna walked into the control room to see her cousin's legs sticking out from under the navigation sphere. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Yunie?" Rikku asked, her voice muffled. "Is that you laughing at me?"

"Yes, sorry" Yuna laughed again.

Huffing, Rikku pulled herself out from under her project and glared at her cousin. "I'm doing this for you, you know. You can go through Spira with a fine tooth comb to find your crest."

"Sorry Rikku" Yuna sat on the floor next to her.

"How's Tidus doing?" At the mention of his name, Rikku saw her cousin's face drop. "What happened!"

"Oh Rikku!" Yuna threw her arms around her bewildered cousin and told her everything.

"Wait! Yuna calm down and tell me what happened!" Rikku said. After breathing in and out a few times, Yuna told Rikku everything that Tidus said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Yunie!" Rikku said, wiping a tear away from her eyes. "It's not fair! First Auron and now Tidus!"

"I know! Wait, what about Auron?" Yuna asked.

Oops.

"Um...nothing?" Rikku tried.

"Don't give me that Rikku! What is going on?" Yuna asked.

Rikku sighed, knowing Yuna was not going to give up. "Well, Auron is going to leave after we defeat Sin also. He's an unsent."

Yuna blinked a few times. "Say what?"

"He's dead Yunie. He didn't go to the Farplane because he promised your dad and Tidus' dad that he would watch over you two." Rikku admitted to her cousin.

"How did-"

"Yunalesca" Rikku answered before she could finish. Yuna looked up at her with shock in her eyes.

"You mean that memory the pryeflies showed us in Zanarkand was his death? And he's been dead for ten years?"

"Yup" Rikku answered sadly.

"Did you know this before or after you fell in love with him?" Yuna asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. I will love him always, no matter what." Rikku admitted.

"So let me get this straight. After you and I save the world, our reward is that the men we love will leave us forever?" Yuna asked.

"Yup" Rikku agreed even sadder. The two cousins embraced again and cried.

"What are we going to do Rikku?" Yuna asked in a small voice. Rikku smiled a little at her usually calm cousin asked her for the answer. Usually, it was the other way around.

"We are going to love them, and enjoy the time we have together. It's all we can do." Rikku said softly.

"Maybe there is a way for them? Like there was a way for me?" Yuna asked. Rikku shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe"

* * *

A little while later, everyone was gathered in the control room. Tidus was over his cold and Lulu and Wakka were still not talking. Auron and Kimahri were positioned at the windows and Yuna and Rikku were putting the finishing touches on the navigation sphere.

"There"

Everyone looked at where Kimahri was pointing and saw a temple tucked away between the Calm Lands and Mt. Gagazet.

"How come we never seen that?" Wakka asked.

"Well, we were never hundreds of feet in the air when we were looking around the plains, were we?" Lulu said sharply.

"Come on. Let's go." Yuna announced, hoping to avoid another fight.

"Lady Belgamine! Yuna said in surprise.

"Hello Lady Yuna" Belgamine smiled, nodding at the guardians. "I was wondering if you were going to find this temple."

"Yes well, we are looking to find all the hidden aeons." Yuna answered.

"Ah, you have come to the right place" the former summoner said mysteriously. "Tell me. Have you been to Zanarkand?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes, we have decided not to use the final aeon to defeat Sin. We wish to find a way to get rid of the threat for good. We think the hidden aeons and the celestial weapons will help, so we are on a journey to find them all."

Belgamine nodded and smiled at Yuna. "Very wise Yuna. I will help you as much as I can, but first, why don't you practice a little?"

Yuna felt that she had no time to practice, but something in Belgamine's eyes told her that she should. "Okay"

"Ready?" Belgamine asked. Yuna nodded.

"Very good Yuna. You have easily defeated all my aeons. Well done." Belgamine smiled. "I suggest you use your prizes wisely and you go chocobo racing." With that, she nodded to the door, signaling the end of the conversation.

* * *

Outside, everyone exchanged a glance.

"What was that about?" Tidus asked. Before anyone could venture a guess, they heard-

"Kweh!"

A chocobo was standing not to far away next to a fenced off gateway. Exchanging more confused glances, the group looked over the gateway to see a labyrinth of narrow stone walkways below the temple.

"She wants us to race down there?" Wakka said.

"Looks like it" Tidus answered.

"Hey guys! There is another chocobo on the other side, waiting to race" Rikku yelled as she jogged up to the group.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Tidus yelled as mounted the animal.

"Keewwwhhh!" the chocobo called in excitement. It had been a long time since she had raced to the bottom and her last rider fell off sometime before she could win.

"Man all that work and all I got was this dumb old mirror." Tidus whined. Everyone smiled in sympathy except Auron. He took the mirror from Tidus and smirked.

"Looks like we're headed back to Macalania Woods." he announced.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rikku asked.

Auron just smiled at her.

A/N: All this weapons finding has got to be making their heads hurt...

Okay fanny fans...I have a confession to make. I am about...75 convinced that I should write an Aurikku lemon for this story. There sis a good chance it will happen. Now, don't forget, Auron hasn't made up his mind yet but one day, in a chapter not that far away...it might happen. So let me know if you want a lemon. If you want me to do it, I could add it in soon, so holla back, review or send me a message.

So lemony goodness aside, Wakka and Lulu will finally talk next chapter, and Auron and Rikku get closer...or not.


	20. Nirvana

A/N: hey all! Thanks for the awesome reviews and opinions guys! I will take into consideration everyone's opinion, although a majority is all for the lemony goodness...we'll see! Soon! See note at end of chappie please!

UltimateAurikkuFan: thanks! Of course I will not just jump into anything...must work up to it! Thanks for the recommendation!

Goddess-lil-angel: wait what? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that? Lemon was it? Hee hee, no Cid is blissfully unaware of his daughters love for our favorite dead guy...don't worry, Cid will be back full force next chapter.

Phantom Nightshade: Hey good to hear form ya! Thanks for your opinion!

Telcontarian: thanks for the review. I like the idea for the lemon too, and here is a little Wakka/Lulu for you!

Butterfly madness: thanks! Glad to hear from you! Thanks for your opinion!

Taggerung0254: hey thanks! I don't like hyperactive kid rikku to much...how about a deal. I'll write a lemon if you...UPDATE!

FFX-Lover: hey hey thanks!

Grieverwings: hee hee, I love messing with Auron...he has no idea what he's in for. Hey just for you, I added a chapter all about Yuna's weapon!

Gining: hey, I like peanut butter cookies! Excellent...Yeah I wanted Yuna to know what was going on with Tidus and Auron. I like that Rikku and Yuna are in similar situations and will need each other for support. Thanks for your lemon dream and/or journal entry idea. I'm not sure how it should happen, but Auron needs to keep his morals...

Sockpudding: thanks for your opinion I appreciates it!

Ogino Miyuki: hahaha...okay calm down! Patience!

Summoner's Guardian: thanks! I will kept it in mind!

Otaku dreamer: okay im updating...here I go...thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters...some rich guy does.

**Nirvana**

The group sat around the large table staring at the object in the center.

"So 'dis little mirror is gonna open these chests?"

"Yes"

"Chests that have been locked for one thousand years?"

"Yes"

"Chests that-"

"Wakka are you done?" Auron snapped.

"Sorry" the blitzer said sheepishly. "It just seems like it's not grand enough. It's just a little mirror. Rikku probably has a bigger mirror in her pouches to look at her big head."

"HEY!"

Being the awesome blitzball player he was, Wakka caught the cup Rikku beamed at his head.

"Just kidding Rikku. I'm just saying it seems a little too easy."

"What's so easy about it?" Yuna commented. "We still don't know where the chests are located."

Obviously, the group was looking at the celestial mirror, formally the cloudy mirror Tidus won. They took it to the crystal in Macalania and we're now planing their next move.

"Wakka, I don't think you understand how hard this is-" Auron began.

"HEY!" Rikku screamed as she bolted from her chair, succeeding in giving everyone a mild heart attack.

"What Rikku! Damn!" Tidus said clutching his chest. Everyone turned to the excited Al-Bhed with the evil glint in her eye.

"You guys remember that monster arena in the Calm Lands?" She asked.

"The one we wouldn't let you hunt for treasure in?" Lulu asked.

"Do you remember what I said I found outside the arena?" she asked slyly. Tidus and Wakka shrugged and Yuna and Lulu exchanged a confused glance. Auron looked like he was trying to remember...

"Rikku found a locked chest" Kimahri supplied.

"Exactly"

* * *

A short while later, the gang stood at the entrance of the monster arena. The excited owner was desperately vying for their attention.

"Look I have great new weapons! I'll give you a discount!" He pleaded.

"Discount?" Lulu asked, mildly interested. She looked over her shoulder at the man while Auron and Tidus examined the chest. Before she could inquire further, Wakka pulled her arm to focus her attention back to the chest. Lulu glared up at the man with a cutting remark on the tip of her tongue, but was quickly shut up.

"Don't even say anything Lucretia!" Wakka snapped.

"Shhhhhh!" Lulu hissed in fear, throwing her hands over Wakka's big fat mouth. Her eyes darted around nervously at her companions to make sure no one heard her given birth name.

"Are you insane!" she asked as she glared at Wakka.

Wakka smirked under her hand and stuck his tongue out. Lulu jumped, pulling her hand back at the sensation and wiped the Wakka spit off on his shirt. Wakka chucked at her and walked over to join his friends. Lulu watched him walk away with a mix of annoyance and pride. He rarely spoke back to her and she kind of liked it.

Lulu walked up to the group in time to hear Rikku say, "Maybe only the person who can wield the weapon can open the box?". Smart girl, that one.

Auron passed the mirror on so everyone could try to open it. Finally, the mirror was given to Yuna. She stood over the box and angled the mirror over the lock. Her hand tensed at the sudden wave a heat that shot through her hand and the box unlocked. Holding her breath, Yuna lifted the lid.

"What's inside!" Tidus asked excitedly. Yuna pulled out the weapon and showed it to everyone.

"Awesome! Let me see!" Rikku said taking the staff. After examining it for a moment, she frowned. "It doesn't look like much"

"It needs to be powered up Rikku" Auron explained. "We need the sigil and the crest"

"Well, we have the crest, but not the sigil" Rikku said. "And I haven't quite worked all the kinks out of my machina yet."

"No matter. We'll find it." Auron reassured.

"DISCOUNT! 75 OFF!"

Seven heads turned to the loud salesman.

"Deal!" Lulu said before she could help herself.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was returning to the monster arena. Auron decided (and by decided, I mean Rikku forced him to) that since they had the arena weapons anyway, they should get some training in. They agreed to capture monsters for the agitating salesman and were given a small prize.

"What's this?" Auron asked.

"Blossom Crown" the owner said simply before walking back into the arena. Auron was suddenly overcome with a familiar scent and looked up to see Rikku leaning into him to get a better look at the object.

"Hey," she sighed, "do you think this has anything to do with that Flower Scepter that Yuna won from Belgamine?"

"To Remeim Temple" Auron announced.

* * *

"Lady Yuna, you have returned"

"Yes, I am looking for the aeons in this temple." Yuna said simply.

Belgamine just nodded. Yuna nodded back and she and Tidus walked to the back of the temple. They noticed a strange seal on the far wall.

"Use your flower thingies" Tidus offered. Yuna rolled her eyes, but sure enough the seal broke.

"Here we go" she said as they entered the Chamber of the Fayth.

"Ah, well done Yuna. I truly can teach you no more" Belgamine smiled. "Will you fight me one last time?"

Yuna nodded and began the battle.

* * *

"Now I leave Spira's fate to you young summoner!" With that, Belgamine stepped back as the pyreflies glowed from her body. Yuna nodded and began the sending.

Immediately, Rikku was at Auron's side. She remembered the pain he endured last time Yuna sent someone and wanted to be there for him this time. She grabbed his hand and entwined her small fingers with his large ones. Auron looked down to smile at the girl, but was overcome with pain as his lost soul tried to go where it belonged. Falling to his knees and bringing Rikku with him, Auron cringed and grunted in discomfort.

Scared that he was going to leave her, Rikku threw her arms around him in an attempt to keep him with her. Auron squeezed her tighter than he should have and held on for all he was worth. Finally the sending was over and Rikku and Auron were left panting in each others arms. Each with a small feeling of embarrassment at their intimate embrace.

"Hey look on the ground there!" Wakka pointed to where Belgamine had been.

"What is it?" Auron asked, standing up and looking at Yuna. The summoner had picked the object up off the ground.

"Moon sigil" she smiled.

* * *

"Hello crystal! Did you miss us?"

"Rikku, the crystal can't hear you"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do"

"Where's you proof?"

"Will you two knock it off!" Rikku and Tidus smiled at being chastised by Lulu and ran ahead to where Yuna was waiting.

"Okay Yuna" Auron nodded.

Yuna nodded back and held up her weapon. The staff was lifted from her hand and was suspended in the air. She wondered what to do next and heard a small voice in her head.

"Use the Moon Crest?" it asked softly. Yuna pulled out and held up the crest and watched as it melded with the weapon.

"Use the Moon Sigil?" it asked again. Once more, Yuna held up the sigil and the weapon joined with the small object. The staff floated back to Yuna and she could feel the power that was in her hands. She felt like she was capable of defeating Sin with this weapon on her side.

"Nirvana" Auron said as they watched Yuna.

"Hmm?" Yuna asked, not sure what the older guardian said.

"That's the name of the weapon. Nirvana"

* * *

Back on the airship, Rikku was studying the weapon on the table. Yuna and the rest of the guardians were watching her in interest. She kept looking at the weapon with skepticism, then with a look of awe, then annoyance.

"Unbelievable!" she announced finally.

"What?" Wakka asked.

"How did they do this! I would never in a million years be able to customize a weapon this great!" Rikku said as she flopped back in her chair.

"So it's powerful?" Tidus asked.

"Powerful?" Rikku threw Tidus a look. "Well, it will let Yuna charge her overdrive three times faster, double the experience she gains, and her magic will only cost one MP. If you call that powerful, I guess it is."

"Wow" Tidus breathed, thinking about all that Rikku just said.

"Oh yeah, it also somehow has a damage limit break on it, even though I can't figure out how. It will let her aeons cause major damage during their attacks." Rikku added.

"When can I get mine?" Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus asked. Rikku rolled her eyes and Auron chuckled.

"Let me finish my machina. Make sure it's glitch free and all that." Rikku sighed.

* * *

Lulu was standing in her room on the airship, looking out the window at the setting sun. She could fell its warmth through the glass and she sighed, sinking to her bed. A knock at the door drew her attention away from the sunset.

"Come in"

"Hey Lu" Wakka said as he slipped into the room, closing the door lightly behind him. Lulu noticed that his usual uncomfortable nervousness that he had in her presence was gone. He walked over to the bed and looked at her.

"Move over" he told her. To surprised to argue, Lulu sat up and scooted down the bed farther as Wakka sat next to her. They sat in silence for a moment until Wakka broke the silence.

"Lulu, we need to talk." He looked over at the mage to find that she wasn't meeting his eyes. That was fine. He could talk and she could listen.

"Listen, I know we never really talk anymore but I want you to know that I understand. I know what you feel because I feel it too. I looked to Yevon for everything. It was how I lived my life, and now it's not there anymore."

Lulu felt her hand being pulled from her lap and opened her eyes to see Wakka holding it. She looked up into his big brown eyes and he continued talking.

"I know you have a lot going on in your pretty little head right now. Yevon hurt you too and your probably wondering how you should feel that Chappu died for those idiot maesters. I know your worried about Yuna and Rikku and everyone else. I know your scared Lu."

To her embarrassment, Lulu felt a hot tear slip down her face and she tried to pull away from Wakka, but he had her hand tight in his grip.

"Lulu, I want you to know that you always have me. I'm here for you. You can talk to me if you need to, or I can give you a hug if you need one. I'll protect you and I'm here. All you have to do is ask."

Lulu blinked and looked up at him. Tears sprung to her eyes at his words. How could she have been so cold to her very best friend in the world? How could she have said all those horrible things to him, treat him like dirt, and crush him so many times?

Lulu felt her walls crumbling and she fell, sobbing into Wakka's arms. Wakka pulled her into his lap and held her to him, resting his head on her hair. Lulu continued to cry as Wakka whispered soothing words into her ear. It wasn't long before they fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Done! See, take that old showoffs!"

"Rikku, are you still jealous that they are better at customizing weapons than you?"

Rikku gasped at Auron and then she looked at him with huge sad eyes. "You think they are better than me?" She said in a small voice.

"Oh, no Rikku...no...I didn't mean it" Auron, said knowing he was in trouble.

"I know. I just get so frustrated when I can't understand how something works! I will find out one day Auron, mark my words!"

Auron laughed at the small Al-Bhed and pulled her closer. The two were sitting on the floor by her machina, just making sure it was going to work.

"Okay, I'm sleepy!" Rikku announced. She stood up and offered her hand to Auron. He took it and walked her to her room.

"Goodnight Rikku" he said placing a kiss on her forehead. Rikku frowned and held onto his hands when he tried to leave.

"Stay" she asked softly.

"Rikku..." he said unsurely.

"Just sleep next to me. Please." She asked.

"Okay" he agreed. It was really hard to say no to her.

"Good" Rikku smiled. She turned away and took off her shorts and top in front of him. Before he could even blush, she was in a tank top and her "sleepy pants" as she called them. Taking the various clips and ties out of her hair, she walked to Auron and started to unbuckle his coat. Auron felt his breath catch as she removed the heavy coat form his shoulders in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, bedtime." Rikku pulled him to the bed and jumped to her side. Auron concentrated on removing his boots and then he cautiously reclined on the bed. Rikku immediately snuggled up next to him and used his arms as her blankets.

"Night Auron!" she called from his chest. He felt her nuzzling his left breast as she settled into sleep. Auron felt a small flutter in his heart and then heard her laughing evilly.

"What?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Oh, just wondering if Wakka took my advice" she answered softly.

"What did you do?"

Rikku looked up at his suspicious face and lowered her lips to his strong, but oh so sensitive neck. His glare turned into an expression of surprise as she placed slow, hot kisses on his neck.

His brain told him to push her way but his hands moved to her waist and stilled.

"Rikku" he said lowly, grabbing her hips with his hands and pulling her close to him. That was definitely not pushing her away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lulu was waking up to find herself in a most surprising situation. She was asleep in Wakka's arms. Blinking a few times, she remembered what happened and sighed in relief. Carefully, as to not wake the sleeping man, Lulu moved to the edge of the bed. Afer a few minutes, she was almost able to stand up. Suddenly Wakka's arms closed in around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily against her neck. Lulu shivered at the feel of his breath on her bare skin. She was trying to steady her breathing when Wakka pulled her lower half closer to his and her stomach was pressed against his. Wakka seemed to have fallen back asleep, but now she was trapped.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get used to his warm body surrounding hers. Her mind kept repeating what he said to her earlier...

"_Lulu, I want you to know that you always have me. I'm here for you. You can talk to me if you need to, or I can give you a hug if you need one. I'll protect you and I'm here. All you have to do is ask."_

He had no idea what that meant to her.

* * *

A/N: Awww...a little Wakka/Lulu for you since I ignore them all the time.

So I have thought about it and yes there will be a lemon. HOWEVER, it may not be what you expect since Auron refuses to be with a sixteen year old...but it will happen.

Getting back to Tidus and Yuna next chapter and Lulu opens up to Wakka more, they talk about Chappu. And the return of Cid! Dun dun dun...Kimahri might have to hold Cid back when he finds out about who his daughter is dating...

Lol and how did you like Lulu's real name? Hilarious...

Oh one more thing...if you haven't noticed, I haven't updated "Who Am I Again" in a loooong time. That story is offically dead to me and I'll tell you why. It has nothing to do with anything anymore. I am eventually going to rewrite it so it will actually be about them losing their memories. But in the meantime, I am going to put up a whole new story soon! It is gonna be very AU, everyone's relationships with each other will be seriously messed up. Fear not, it will still be Aurikku (would I write anything else?) and Tidus/Yuna, but it will be different. Stay tuned for that soon.


	21. Closer

A/N: hello! hello! Please don't hate me when you get to the end of this chapter. Find it in your hearts to read my note instead of sending me hate mail.

Disclaimer: I don't own crap. Least of all the rights to Final Fantasy.

**Closer**

"Okay so that leaves just two more weapons to obtain" Rikku smiled. Her machina really helped to speed things along for the group. After finding Yuna's Nirvana, they quickly obtained Tidus's Caladbolg and Rikku's Godhand. It took them a few days searching at Mushroom Rock Road to figure out how to get Auron's Masamune, but they figured it out soon enough. Wakka had to pay a lot of money to get his World Champion weapon from a sketchy blitzball bookie in Luca. They were almost done.

"So what do we need for Lulu and Kimahri?" Tidus asked. The group was sitting around the usual meeting table on the airship figuring out the next move.

"Well, we need the Venus Sigil for Lulu's Onion Knight and we are looking for the actual weapon for Kimahri." Rikku explained.

"Maybe Ronso brothers have heard of weapon location?" Kimahri offered.

Wakka laughed. "You're not fooling anybody brudda! We know you miss Yairka!". Kimahri growled lowly and stared at Wakka.

"Wakka is right Kimahri" Lulu said, "but I'm sure a visit to Gagazet wouldn't be too much trouble."

Yuna and Rikku shared a look and shrugged their shoulders. The two girls had discussed the change in Lulu's demeanor, especially where Wakka was involved.

Wakka smiled and put his arm around Lulu. "See Kimahri. All you had to do was ask!"

Tidus looked back in forth between the mage and the blitzer for a moment. "What has gotten into you two lately?"

Lulu shifted uncomfortably and Wakka removed his arm. They both looked away from Tidus and waited for everyone to stop looking at them.

Auron had been watching the two silently with everyone else and decided to come to their defense. He knew what was up with them.

"Enough" Auron warned. "Rikku, let's use your machina to find what we need for Lulu. I already know where Kimahri's weapon is located."

"Really? Where?" Lulu asked.

"The Thunder Plains"

"Of all the rotten luck!" Rikku moaned. Her lovely machina just informed the group that the Venus Sigil was also located in the Thunder Plains.

"What awesome luck!" Tidus cheered at the same time.

* * *

Rikku wasn't sure why she was surprised. She knew deep down that she was going to end up back here sooner or later. One of those crazy priests were bound to hide an ultimate weapon in the Thunder Plains. At least it wasn't hers or she might resent using it.

Auron looked over at the stormy and moody Al-Bhed standing next to him. She had look of pure distaste on her face as she looked over the thundery terrain. Auron smirked a little, proud that she was facing her fears, but not without a fight. The last couple of weeks had been hard on them. Each day they realized that they were a little closer to parting. Each day when Auron woke up, he had the same battle with himself. He wanted more than anything for Rikku to be happy and he wished he could make her happy. He wanted to let her go so she could have a real relationship with someone. Then he would see her smiling face and want her all for himself. It drove him insane.

"Auron?" Rikku asked, breaking through his deep thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looked down into her beautiful eyes. He was starting to have trouble keeping his hands to himself. But that was a whole other problem.

Rikku saw his deep brown eyes looking at her in half amusement and half lust and she felt her knees start to sway. She felt her eyes widen as he took a step closer to her and her senses went on overdrive.

"Um..I forgot" she whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Eww, knock it off! We got to help Lulu!" Tidus complained as he stepped next to the couple.

"Tidus?" Auron started, breaking apart from Rikku, "how are we possibly supposed to help her?"

Lulu had been the first to volunteer for the game that would win her sigil. She was dogging the bolts and Wakka was cheering her on.

"We should go get started with Kimahri" Auron said.

* * *

Hours later, Yuna and her guardians were sitting around the inn at the Thunder Plains. Lulu and Kimahri successfully got what they came for and the group was very quiet. They were very close to Sin now. They were ready to end the cycle.

"So do we have to go right to Macalania? Can we stay here tonight?" Yuna asked softly. She looked to Auron, the unofficial decision maker, for her answer.

"I don't see why not" he answered, aware that Rikku gripped his hand tighter. Yuna nodded and they sat in each other's company for a while. Soon, Wakka and Lulu left, followed by Kimahri.

Tidus fell asleep on Yuna's shoulder and woke up when Rikku threw a gil at his head. He tossed the girl a look and took Yuna by the hand, leading her to their room.

Rikku giggled and looked up at Auron. "Come on. Bedtime"

Auron smiled as he followed her, watching her duck every time she heard the thunder. She stood by the door to her room and looked up at him. Auron looked down at her and sighed. He had made his decision.

Rikku looked up into Auron's eyes and saw the uncertainty there. Suddenly, she saw a determined look cross his face right before he kissed her. Hard.

Auron's sudden forward motion pinned Rikku to the door behind her. She made a noise of surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Just as hard.

He felt for the doorknob and opened the door, making sure he had one arm around Rikku before he took away her support. Rikku was light enough that he just picked her up and entered the room, closing the door behind him, never breaking the kiss. Rikku felt his tongue running along her lips and shivered.

Auron responded to her shiver by pulling her closer, hoping to make her warmer, but only made it worse. Rikku whimpered as he pulled her tight against his body and tried to pull back. Auron gave her enough room to wiggle, but didn't let go.

"Auron" she said in a breathy whisper that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She looked up at him and his darkened eyes behind his sunglasses and quivered again. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She knew that he really didn't want to do this with her. She was going to have to be the one to step away. She put a hand on his chest and tried to step away, but he had a firm grip on her waist.

"Auron we can't do this. It's not what you want." she whispered. He lifted one hand to her face and brought her chin up to look at him. She looked into his eyes and clearly saw one thing. He wanted this. He wanted her.

Rikku moved in closer again and kissed his lips lightly, suddenly very nervous. Auron sensed her fear and kissed her back, softly. Very, very slowly he deepened the kiss and Rikku's nerves were replaced with lust. She pressed her body against his again and sighed as he pulled his arms around her.

Rikku was lost in his kiss and could barely remember her own name. It was only when he moved her to the bed that she became aware of her surroundings. He gently pushed her back and Rikku immediately felt comfortable with his weight on her. It was nice. She didn't get too many chances just to be close to him very often.

Auron groaned lowly at the feel of Rikku's small hands inching their way under his shirt. He shifted off of her smaller frame and pulled her into a sitting position, quickly discarding her orange top. Rikku barely had time to blush before his mouth descended to her breast and his hand slipped under her bra strap. Rikku moaned at the sharp wave of pleasure that hit her but Auron's mouth suddenly left her.

She opened her eyes to see his handsome face looking at the door.

"What?" she asked softly. He didn't have to answer because she heard it as well.

Someone was knocking.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I don't mean to tease you all, but this lemon thing is harder than it looks. I feel I owe you guys a really great chapter with lots of fluff and awesomeness. This story is kinda lacking right now. But if I do this I want to do this right, so please be patient and it will be worth it. I hope to have the next full lemony fluffy chappie up by next week. I hope you stay tuned.

In the meantime, I'll add the next few chapters of "Unity in Spira" for those of you reading that.


	22. A Ronso's Word

A/N: Hey! Guess what? It's done! Finally! Thanks for being patient everyone! For those of you who thought last chapter was good (liars), you ain't read nothing yet. Here it is: the lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for sexual situations**. 

**A Ronso's Word**

Auron glared at the door harder than he ever glared at anything in his entire existence, including Yunalesca, and that was saying something. Sighing, Auron looked down at the beautiful woman breathing heavily underneath him regretfully. He stood up adjusting his coat and looked up to see Rikku retrieving her top. In a few seconds it was as if nothing had happened, apart from Rikku's flushed cheeks and Auron's temper. Throwing the Al-Bhed one last smoldering look, Auron opened the door.

Wakka immediately knew that he had interrupted something. He could sense the tension in the room and hoped the pair wasn't fighting.

"What?" Auron growled. Wakka raised his eyebrows at the older man's barely strained hostility. Wakka's eyes traveled to the young woman standing behind Auron. He noticed Rikku shudder suggestively at Auron's growling tone and suddenly, Wakka had a feeling he knew what he had interrupted.

"Sorry you guys," Wakka apologized, "but I think you better come back to the airship."

"What is it?" Auron asked, moving out into the hallway with Rikku right behind him.

"Well, it's Yuna," Wakka paused, a confused look crossing his face, "and Cid."

Auron and Rikku shared a glance. What does that mean?

* * *

"...damn Yevon...little niece...barely even old enough to...how am I supposed...!" 

As Rikku, Auron, and Wakka rushed to the bridge, hearing bits of Cid's rant on the way. The three entered the room to see a red faced Al-Bhed yelling at a calm looking Yuna. Lulu and Kimahri stood to the side, silently observing the exchange. Kimahri had one enormous paw on Tidus' shoulder. The blonde was eyeing Cid nervously.

"Uncle Cid..." Yuna tried.

"I don't know what you want me to say Yuna." Cid roared. "How am I supposed to react when my little niece asks me something like that? This whole stupid situation You could die Yuna! Everyone could die!"

Rikku blinked at her father. She hadn't seen him this completely furious in a long time. The last time she witnessed it was when she was ten. An Al-Bhed crew was rebuilding a wing of Home when one of the workers lost control of the machina he was using almost causing a large sheet of metal to fall on an unsuspecting Rikku. Cid made the poor guy cry.

"We may or may not die Uncle Cid, but that has nothing to do with what is happing now. Right here. Right now." Yuna reasoned.

Cid cursed and kicked an innocent chair, launching it across the room and narrowly missing Lulu.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" Wakka warned, moving his large frame in front of Lulu. The mage smiled appreciatively and looked over Wakka's shoulder. Cid ignored the blitzball captain and continued to mumble incoherently to himself. Yuna stood as still as stone and watched him pace. Tidus was able to shimmy out of Kimahri's grasp and he walked to Yuna and took her hand. They shared a smile and watched Cid pace. Rikku and Auron looked at each other curiously, wondering what Yuna could have asked.

Cid stopped pacing and glared at Tidus. "I know what this is about!" he accused pointing at a now annoyed Tidus.

"It is not about sex!" Tidus bellowed.

"Well when my niece asks me to preform a marriage ceremony a few days before a battle where the chance of death is very high, what am I supposed to assume?" Cid yelled back.

Rikku and Auron each nodded their head in realization. Cid, being the leader of the Al-Bhed, had the authority to perform marriage ceremonies. Since Yuna was half Al-Bhed, Cid could give her a legal marriage.

"I would hope you would assume that we are in love." Yuna said softly. "I would hope that you would assume that this was not an impulsive, stupid decision and that we put a lot of serious thought into it."

Cid looked at Yuna for a second. His face softened slightly and he sighed. "Yuna, it's just very sudden. All I've been thinking about is losing you or Rikku in this stupid battle, the whole marriage thing is a little too much."

"I'm sorry. I know it's a stressful time, but it would mean a lot to us Uncle Cid." Yuna asked.

Cid sighed and shook his head. "Of course, of course. You kids get ready. I'll have everything put together in two hours."

"Oh thank you!" Yuna smiled, hugging her uncle tight.

"No problem Yuna!" Cid laughed. "I should enjoy this since it is gonna be a long time until I have to marry my Rikku off. Hell, it will be a long time until my Rikku dates anybody."

Cid laughed at his own joke, but saw a nervous glance pass between everyone in the room, especially between Auron and Rikku. Cid noticed the two step apart slightly and his eyes were drawn to a red mark on Rikku's neck.

"Rikku, what is that on your neck?" Cid asked, his voice noticeably higher. "Why isn't anyone looking at me?"

Wakka and Lulu shifted nervously and Auron and Rikku were staring at something on the floor.

Tidus was trying not to laugh.

"Oh my, two hours? We better go get ready!" Yuna's cheery voice interjected into the tense air.

Instead of distracting Cid, she seemed to snap him out of his silence.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER! YOU NO GOOD YEVON SON OF A BITCH!"

Cid launched himself at the swordsman only to be caught at the last second by the lightening quick reflexes of Kimahri Ronso. However strong Cid was, Kimahri was four times stronger and Cid was restrained. His head had turned a dangerous shade of red and his heated veins threatened to pop. Auron moved in front of Rikku so if her father got free, he wouldn't accidentally hurt her in his rush to kill Auron. Rikku rolled her eyes and shook her head at her father.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! RIGHT IN MY AIRSHIP! I WILL KILL YOU !" Cid continued, struggling against the Ronso.

"Pop, it's not exactly what you think!" Rikku called over Cid's string of curses. After a few moments, Cid lost his strength and voice.

"Breath Cid!" Tidus coached, earning a glare.

"Ok fine. Rikku you will explain this." Cid commanded. "But since I have to get your cousin married off, we'll talk later."

"You!" Cid continued, pointing at Auron, "will not go near her!"

Auron thought about arguing, or at least smirking, but decided that it was not in his best interest. "As you wish" he nodded to the furious man. Lulu and Wakka shared a smirk at the legendary guardian being reduced to a teenager seeking approval from his love's father.

Once he was sure Cid was calm enough, Kimahri released the leader. "Get off my bridge! Kimahri you stay. I need your help."

"AND KEEP THAT BASTARD AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

* * *

Rikku was sitting in a room with Lulu and Yuna, wishing that she could find a rock to crawl under. If Sin didn't kill her dad, she would. Auron probably didn't want anything to do with her right now. 

"So how did this happen Yuna?" Lulu was asking.

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback _

_As Rikku and Auron closed the door to Rikku's room, Tidus walked past, looking for Yuna. She was not in her room and he was getting worried remembering the last time they were in the Thunder Plains. Finally, he found her sitting on a window seat at the very back of the inn._

_Sitting next to her, Tidus took her hand and saw her tears. "Yuna? What is it?"_

"_Oh nothing." Yuna tried to brush off. Tidus took her into his arms and let her cry. She looked up and Tidus almost felt a tear slip down his own face when he saw her pain._

"_Tell me" he told her softly._

_Yuna took a deep breath. "I just...it's not fair. Why do you have to leave? Why do we have to die for this?"_

"_I know"_

"_I don't want you to go!"_

"_I know"_

"_I don't want to die! I don't want anyone to die!"_

"_I know" Tidus repeated, hugging her closer. "Your not going to die Yuna. I will protect you with everything I have. I promise." Yuna cried some more and they both sat in silence for a while._

"_I wish we could have a picnic in the Calm Lands" Yuna mumbled from his chest._

_Tidus smiled. "And go swimming in Besaid?"_

_Yuna nodded. "We could have so much together. And we're going to miss it all. One day we might have gotten engaged and married. We...we...we could..."_

_Yuna couldn't cry anymore but she hung her head. Tidus lifted her face with his hand and brushed his thumb over her lips._

"_Marry me tonight" he whispered._

"_What?" Yuna asked, her mismatched eyes looking back at him in confusion and wonderment._

"_I want at least one day when I can call you my wife Yuna. I knew from the moment we met that I loved you. Say yes Yuna"_

_Yuna took a shaky breath of air and looked up at Tidus. She loved him, there was no doubt about that. She knew he was going to disappear after Sin was vanquished, but to call him hers for just a little while..._

"_Yes!"_

* * *

"And then we came on the airship to talk with Cid. You know the rest." Yuna smiled. 

"Wow Yunie!" was all Rikku could say. Lulu just smiled.

"Hey ladies?" Wakka called, knocking on the door. "We're making a quick stop in Luca, then to the ceremony!"

"Come on Yuna, let's see if we can find you a dress" Lulu said.

* * *

The girls got of the airship and looked for a dress shop that was still open. Before she got to far, Rikku was pulled back into a shadowy corner, while the other four talked. 

Before Rikku could panic, she felt Auron's warm lips on hers. He hugged her close and she pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your not...mad at me?" she asked, confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked just as confused.

"Well, I just thought because...you know...what my dad said..." Rikku nervously stuttered.

Auron smirked at dropped another kiss on her lips. "He was just protecting you Rikku. I am fine with that. I imagine I would protect my daughter in the same fashion."

Auron tried to claim her lips again, but she moved. "You think about that kind of stuff?" she asked smiling.

"Well, sure. I don't think it could happen now, but I imagine that I would have had a daughter. If I could." he mused.

"Ah..." Rikku smiled. "What would she look like?"

"Well, she's beautiful just like her mother." Auron said placing a small kiss on Rikku's lips.

"And golden and sunny like her mother" Kiss.

"And she has pretty green eyes like her mother" Kiss.

"And she's not loud like her mother, but quiet like me" Auron didn't get a kiss in that time, but Rikku got a slap on his arm in.

"I resent that!" she complained.

"Rikku! Come on!" Yuna called.

Auron kissed her one last time and whispered in her ear. "Don't think your off the hook. We will finish this." Rikku felt a rush of heat go through her body at his low, commanding tone.

She ran over to Yuna and Lulu with Auron's words replaying in her head.

* * *

The girls managed to find a dress shop and found a dress for Yuna. Now they were on the airship, helping her put the final touches on. Rikku felt the airship descending. 

"I guess we are wherever you're getting married" she said.

"Did anyone ever find that out?" Yuna asked. Rikku and Lulu both said no.

"Oh boy" Yuna breathed out.

As it turns out, Yuna didn't have to worry. Kimahri had enlisted Yairka to help with the ceremony. She used two hours to create a charming, snowy place to be married. Somehow she had gotten white flowers and little white lights. Those objects combined with the moonlit snow made for the perfect spontaneous wedding.

Yuna and Tidus stood at the front with Cid, exchanging vows. Lulu was smiling at the couple and Wakka was hugging her from behind with a goofy look on his face. He was glad Yuna was happy. Kimahri and Yairka stood shoulder to shoulder smiling at the human couple. Auron stood as silent as ever, with a shivering Al-Bhed next to him.

"Figures they would get married here!" she whispered through her blue lips. Auron smiled and put his coat around her body. He heard a loud cough from the front and looked up to see Cid glaring at him.

"Anyway, you are now husband and wife" Cid announced through his glare.

Yuna and Tidus exchanged blinding smiles and kissed their first kiss as husband and wife.

* * *

Quite sometime later, Rikku sat in the middle of a huge bed. Everyone in Yuna's party could probably sleep comfortably in it and then some. After the ceremony, Yairka insisted that they stay in Gagazet for the night. Rikku had initially been opposed to the idea, fearing another night on the cold ground. As it turns out, Yairka offered them a night in the late Maester's residence. Everyone happily accepted for different reasons. Yuna and Tidus were happy where ever they stayed, as long as they were together. Lulu was interested to see the residence, knowing that humans probably were never allowed in before. Wakka was happy because Lulu seemed happy. Auron and Rikku were glad to be away from a still furious Cid and Kimahri got to spend some time with Yairka. 

At first, Cid refused to leave Rikku on Gagazet. He and the crew had to go gather more supplies and he wanted Rikku on his ship, sitting on the floor where he could see her. Rikku refused and a loud argument followed. In the end Cid let her stay only because Kimahri gave his word that he would keep an eye on her.

"Cid can hold Kimahri personally responsible if Auron hurt Rikku. Ronso honor." he had told Cid.

After Cid left, Yairka led the group into a hidden doorway that led into the mountain. They were greeted by a huge chamber lit by lanterns. At various points on the domed ceiling there were small opening that allowed for ventilation and also explained the chill. There were several doors leading away from the main chamber and a huge stone chair serving as the focus point of the chamber. In the chair was Kelk Ronso's armor.

Yairka showed her guests to the rooms. When Rikku saw hers her jaw dropped. There was an enormous, fluffy bed and a blazing fire in a large fireplace.

"Wow, I think I'm going to get lost in that bed!" Rikku had said.

Yairka smiled. "Yes, this is Yairka's room. Please be comfortable."

"Wait! If this is your room, where are you going to sleep?"

"I will sleep in the ambassadors room"

Rikku though for a second, then grinned. "You mean Kimahri's room?"

"Goodnight" Yairka had said, exiting the room.

* * *

Now Rikku was trying to get warm under the fluffy covers After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she began to miss Auron. Yairka had led him to a different room of course. Kimahri had given his word after all. 

But she just wanted to hug him. His large body could easily keep her little one warm. He would just pull her to him and hug her tight. Of course, Auron being Auron, he would ruin it all by kissing her neck, and snaking his arm around her belly. Rikku would have no choice but to give in, and them her dad would kill her because Kimahri would find out. He always finds out.

Rikku shivered at the though of Auron touching her, and became chilly again. Sighing she sat up just in time to see her door opening and the tall, dark, and handsome figure known as Auron walk in.

Rikku felt her heart jump to her throat and heat starting to build in her cheeks. "Auron! What are you doing in here?"

He shut the door behind him and locked it. Rikku swallowed nervously. Auron simply leaned back against the door and looked at her.

"Auron?" Rikku asked softly, taking a few strides with her legs to get to the end of the bed.

Auron smirked at the curious girl staring at him. He saw her shoulders shaking and knew she was cold. Removing his coat, he stepped to her and wrapped the warm garment around her. Rikku sighed as his warmth and scent that wasn't actually him enveloping her.

"What are you doing in here?' she repeated. Rikku had no desire to get her Ronso friend in trouble.

"I came to tell you never to make a deal with Kimahri"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Auron started, sitting with her on the bed and pulling her to his side, "you see, I went to talk to my friend and he asked me why I wasn't in here with you. I reminded him of the little promise he made to your dad. Do you remember exactly what he said?"

Rikku was trying to ignore Auron's warm and hot form as she thought back.

_"Cid can hold Kimahri personally responsible if Auron hurt Rikku. Ronso honor."_

"I remember" she nodded.

"Well, Kimahri informed me that he has no intention of telling Cid anything unless I hurt you. Which Kimahri knew would not happen" Auron explained.

Realization dawning on Rikku, she jumped up and turned to Auron. "That tricky, sneaky, wonderful Ronso!"

Auron chuckled. "So I'm warning you never to make any kind of deal, bet, or anything of that nature with him."

"I see why!" Rikku shook her head. "So," she said, walking back to Auron, "is that all you came in here for?"

Auron wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the area of her body that was lip-level to him, which turned out to be her upper chest and collar bone. Rikku shivered again and Auron hugged her tighter.

"No" he answered honestly.

Rikku smiled and pulled back slightly. She smiled down at him and placed her fingertips on his cheeks. Running them over his lips and stubble, she moved up to his sunglasses and took them off. Her breath caught at the all too familiar look of lust he had lately. She tossed the sunglasses across to the far side of the bed and bent slightly to kiss his scarred cheek. She leaned back lifted her shirt over her head, tossing it over on the sunglasses.

Auron watched Rikku in awe as she kissed his face and removed her top. His eyes traveled over her bare shoulders and wandered to look at her bra covered breasts, finishing by admiring the curve of her waist and hips. He placed his hands on her hips and saw how large and calloused they were compared to her petite, smooth waist.

"I love your hands" Rikku giggled running her own small hands over his. Auron looked up at her wondering how she could read his mind like that. Instead of pondering about it, he kissed her neck and trailed his kisses to where her bra didn't cover. Rikku smiled and tried not to feel embarrassed like she was feeling back at the inn. Auron moved one warm hand up her back in search of her bra strap and easily disposed of the troublesome garment, tossing it over to her shirt.

Rikku gasped and felt goose bumps erupt over her entire body when Auron put his mouth on her right breast. He cupped the other in his warm hand as his tongue darted out over her nipple. His hot tongue ran circles on her breast as he massaged the other.

"Auron!" she moaned as she shivered and began to lose her balance. In one swift motion, Auron stood up, picked her up, deposited her at the head of the bed, and had his mouth on the opposite breast. Rikku made a small sound of want and grasped onto his shirt, not being able to stop her hips from arching up toward him.

Auron took the hint and threw his shirt over to the growing pile. He figured that he could save some time and added his pants and Rikku's shorts. Now only in their underwear, they kissed until they could barely feel the cold of the room. Rikku smiled and ran her hands over his broad, hard chest, enjoying the fact that she was making Auron's breath uneven. She pushed him over and tried her hand at seduction. She kissed his neck and ran her hands over his abs hoping he liked it. Rikku figured out that he did when she saw a noticeable bulge underneath his boxers. Feeling brave, Rikku trailed her hand down just to the waistband of his underwear and ran her finger under the elastic, just an inch or so. She heard Auron make a low noise in this throat before he claimed her lips. Rikku fell into his kiss and pulled her self up to sit across his stomach. She leaned further into the kiss and felt her hips slide down his body and come into full contact with his erection. She took advantage of the situation and pressed her hips down onto him.

"Rikku!" Auron moaned, flipping her over and underneath him. She felt a tug on her underwear and saw them go flying to the floor.

"Hey! You missed the pile!" she joked. He looked at her with a hazy look in his eye.

"My apologies" he offered as he threw his boxer neatly on the pile of clothing. Rikku shuddered as his lips descended to her neck. She almost screamed when Auron's hand moved between her legs, mimicking the dream she had all those nights before. She bit her bottom lip in time and shuddered and squirmed beneath him in embarrassment and lust. Auron sensed her mixed emotions and kissed her lips softly. Rikku immediately relaxed and kissed him back. A minute later Rikku's mind went blank and she was moaning loudly into Auron's mouth.

"Auron, that was..." Rikku found herself at a loss for words as she looked up at a smiling Auron. She dropped her head back to the pillow and sighed.

"Don't give up on me yet" Auron chuckled as he kissed her. She gathered some strength and kissed him back, feeling her fatigue being quickly replaced by arousal. Auron felt his control slipping away from him as she rubbed her body against him and practically purred into his mouth. He wasn't ready yet. He had a feeling that this might be the only chance he had to memorize every curve, every moan, every thing.

"Auron," Rikku pleaded, "please? I want you so much."

That was it. All hope was gone for Auron and his control. It snapped a twig under his Masamune and never looked back. Auron buried himself inside of his beautiful lover and they both moaned at the contact. Rikku clawed onto his shoulders and Auron dropped his forehead to hers. She kissed his nose and lips and could feel him trying to get his control back. She rolled her eyes at him and lifted her hips. Auron gave up and kissed her mouth hard as he pushed her hips back to the bed over and over, again and again, until she screamed his name and she heard him groan in release, shuddering in her arms.

It took Rikku a long time to be able to hear again. All she could hear for the longest time was her own heartbeat. After she stopped hearing that, all she could hear was Auron's heavy breathing. She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tightly.

Auron opened his eyes at the grip on his hand. He had retreated to his side a while ago, bringing Rikku to lay next to him. He looked down at her face and the firelight revealed her tears to him.

"Rikku? What's wrong?" he asked softly, scarred to death that she was regretting what had happened. To his horror, her sobbing became harder.

"Rikku. Tell me what's wrong. Please?" he pleaded, trying to hug her. Before he could, she threw her still naked body onto his.

"Auron please!" she cried into his shoulder.

"What Rikku? Tell me!" he said, starting to get really worried.

"Please Auron?" she looked up at him, eyes wet and every time she tried to speak, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Please don't go! Don't go!" she cried. Auron's heart broke at her words and her shivering form.

"You can't(sob) leave me! I love you ...so much (sob)! Please Auron! Please don't go! Don't go! Please (sob), please..."

Rikku's pleas were cut short by her own strangled sobs. She fell into Auron's arms and cried until her chest, throat, eyes and heart hurt.

Auron held her close and rubbed his face on her hair as she poured her heart out. He let his own tears fall, knowing he could do nothing to grant her wish.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Sorry it took so long. I worked really hard on getting this chapter just right. It was all for you guys you know. I tried to give you a good lemon, but keep it not pornish...is that a word? Whatever. It was still really hard to write but I hope you all liked it. Let me know what can be improved upon, because I am thinking about a lemon for "Unity in Spira" and I would like to hear your opinion. It means a lot to me! 


	23. The End: Part 1

A/N: hey you guys! Okay, so I'm sorry to say that the end of the story is near. I have divided up the final chapters into three parts. Parts one and three will be short and part two will be fairly long. I was going to post them all together, but part three isn't done and I don't want you guys waiting anymore.

P.S. thanks to everyone that reviewed!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters.

**_Warning: Chapter is rated M for sexual content!_** **_Be warned! Dirtiness..._**

**The End: Part 1**

Rikku woke up hours later to a dying fire. She stared at the glowing embers and tried to remember where she was. Traveling on an airship for the past three weeks had that effect on her. Taking in the stone walls and general chill in the air, she remembered that they were at Gagazet after Yuna and Tidus got married. Then it hit her.

Every detail of the night's events flooded back into her mind. She turned her head and smiled at the sleeping man next to her. He was lying on his back a good distance away from her and her heart fell a little. Rikku remembered her minor breakdown in his arms last night and couldn't help wonder if that was why he was so far away. Maybe he didn't want to deal with her worries since he had so many of his own.

Rikku shivered slightly and very much wanted a hug. Instead, she stretched her arm across the huge bed and touched his hand, just wanting to have some contact with Auron. At her light touch, Auron started to stir. Rikku silently cursed herself. She should have known that the warrior in Auron would wake up at her hand.

Auron opened his eye and had a look on his face that Rikku imagined mirrored her own when she woke up. He looked a little confused, then relieved, then confused. Rikku watched his eye become focused as he looked around for something. Probably his clothes.

Auron's gaze rested on Rikku for a moment before he sat up and retrieved a heavy blanket from the end of the bed. He moved next to Rikku and wrapped her in the blanket and his arms.

"How did you get all the way over here?" he asked sleepily, closing his eye.

"I'm not sure. Huge bed, things happen" she responded lightly.

"Well, I've got you this time" he said, pulling his arms tighter to prove his point. Rikku smiled and breathed in relief. She had been a little afraid of what was going to happen between them. She could have woken up to an empty bed or a distant Auron, but it seemed that neither was the case. Unable to hide her contentment, Rikku smiled wider and nuzzled her face into his chest, kissing him lightly here and there.

Auron opened his eye again and glanced down to the blonde head moving across his chest. He smirked in amusement and brought one hand up to the side of her face. Feeling his hand next to her, Rikku looked up at Auron.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Auron remembered her pleas for him to stay very clearly.

"I'm just glad you're here with me. For however long I have you" she smiled.

"Rikku," he began, stroking her face tenderly.

"No, Auron listen. I'm sorry. I know that you can't change your fate and it's not very fair of me to make you feel bad about it. I am going to miss you so much, but I understand." she said softly, her green eyes downcast.

"Rikku, you know I would do anything to change this, but you know I can't." he said in his usual stiff manner. Then he softly added, "But I will miss you more than anything."

Rikku smiled and lifted her face to kiss his lips lightly. "I know. Don't think I'm going to forget you. I'm not sure how yet, but I will find a way to you."

"Rikku, please don't waste your precious time on a old man like me," Auron joked kissing her back. Then in a serious tone he added, "I want you to be happy. Find someone who can make you happy and don't take on that impossible task."

Rikku just laughed. "Auron, no one will ever make me as happy as I am right now with you. I'll always be yours."

Touched by her words, Auron touched his forehead to hers. "And I'll always be yours, little one."

Rikku sighed and sat up, turning her body to look down at him. Auron frowned at the loss of her warmth and looked up at her.

"Besides you're such a pessimist." Rikku continued. "You said I couldn't find a way to help Yuna at first. You should know by now that I am resourceful! Plus, you can't make me do anything. You'll be on the Farplane."

Auron smirked at her defiance and raised his eyebrows as she repositioned herself to lie on top of him. She brought the blanket with her to keep her back warm and scooted up his body to kiss his face. Rikku claimed his lips with her own and pressed her still naked body into his equally nude one. She felt a vibration deep inside Auron's chest and pressed harder. Then she smiled in satisfaction as a growl erupted from Auron and his hand pulled her face closer to his.

Rikku broke the intense kiss when she needed a break for air. She lifted her body up to allow her hands to run free on Auron's broad chest. She took her time, feeling every muscle and watching his reactions to where she touched. She grinned when she figured out that he was especially sensitive around his lower stomach and his sides. Rikku sat up fully and lowered herself onto his thighs, giving her full access to his large body. She ran her hands everywhere, slowly and curiously, trying to remember every detail.

Auron watched her between his uneven breaths. Her heated gaze traveled over him and Auron allowed her to roam for as long as he could stand it. When Rikku leaned her body over and pressed into his erection, he couldn't take it anymore. He sat up quickly, surprising Rikku and causing her to fall back. Before she could go to far, Auron caught her in his strong arms and pulled her back up for a kiss. He must have pulled her up a little harder than he had intended because Rikku slammed against his chest, rising up slightly when she jumped in surprise. Auron immediately released her body thinking he was too rough, but soon found out that action backfired. Auron felt Rikku slid down his body and suddenly found himself inside her.

They both looked at each other, slightly startled at the situation. Rikku lowered herself as far as she could causing a deep moan from Auron. She gripped her muscles together as she lifted herself to repeat the action. Rikku raised an eyebrow at Auron.

"Did you plan this?" she asked accusingly in a breathy tone.

"No. Did you?" he answered in a deep voice that made Rikku shudder. Auron held her closer thinking that she was cold, not realizing the effect his voice had on her. He kissed her softly for a moment, until she started to rock against him, then he picked up the pace of his lips. And then, the pace of his hips.

Rikku couldn't think very clearly with Auron so close. His every move and moan drove her out of her senses. She clung onto his shoulders as he flipped her onto her back, kissing her harder. Rikku raised her hips up to match the rhythm of his thrusting ones and started to gasp for air. Auron dropped his heavy kisses to her neck to give her much need oxygen.

After a few amazing moments, Auron collapsed on Rikku, breathing heavily onto her neck. Rikku's head was still spinning as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Sensing his exhaustion, Rikku rubbed his shoulders until he fell asleep. She smiled and then panicked a little when she realized she was probably going to be crushed by his weight. Gently, she nudged his shoulder with her nose.

"Hmm?"

"Auron? You're a little heavy" she told him.

Auron didn't say a word as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Rikku smiled at the reversed positions. She snuggled into his chest and felt him kiss the top of her head and mumble something that suspiciously sounded like 'olive glue'.

"Say what?" she asked looking up at his face.

"I love you" he repeated, pulling her closer to his face.

"I love you too" Rikku smiled. That made more sense than olive glue.

Rikku watched him fall asleep and smiled. She knew that Auron meant well, but there was not going to be anyone else for her. There was no way she was going to let him go. She wasn't sure how, but she was going to find a way.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...a little foreshadowing? Maybe. So I thought you guys deserved one more fluffy lemony chapter before the ending. Parts two and three will be posted at the same time, soon. 


	24. THe End: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters...

* * *

**The End: Part Two**

The next day, Yuna and her guardians watched as the huge monster known as Sin fell from the sky and crashed into the forest above Bevelle. Yuna had trained her aeons well as was able to defeat Sin's defenses. Yuna felt her husband take her hand as she nodded to her guardians and walked into the airship.

"Way to go Yuna! That was some great work! Must have been the Al-Bhed in ya!" Cid cheered. The amused reaction he was expecting fell short when he looked at seven very serious faces walking toward him.

"Cid, we need to go to Sin. It's time." Lulu asked.

Cid sighed and shouted the directions to Rikku's brother. He was impressed with the groups handling of Sin's armor, but was worried about what came next.

"Are you sure you all are prepared for this?" the leader asked.

"As prepared as we'll ever be Pops" Rikku supplied.

Cid looked at his daughter for a moment. She had come along way from the little girl that used to tug him around Home. From what he had seen of the preparation, Rikku was one of the strongest fighters in the group. He was worried that his daughter was going to fight the biggest evil in Spira.

"Rikku-" he began to warn her to be careful when he saw Auron step in front of her. Cid still did not like this man one bit, but it seemed his daughter did. Auron locked eyes with Cid and nodded slightly. Cid smiled and nodded back.

Rikku was really worried at this point. Cid smiling at Auron?! That could NOT be good.

"-be careful" Cd finished, smiling at his daughter.

Cid watched Rikku nod as the ship started to descend. As the group left to face Yu Yevon, Cid knew without a doubt that Auron would protect his little girl.

* * *

"Man could this place be any creepier?" Tidus asked as his wife stepped closer to him.

"Or colder?" Yuna added, surprising Tidus because she was usually not one to complain.

"Well what did you expect from the bane of Spira's existence? Pink streamers and conga lines?" Rikku remarked earning a glare from Tidus and a chuckle from Auron. The other guardians tried to hide their laughter, but failed.

"Laugh it up now you guys" Tidus sighed. As they moved further into the fog, his nerves were increasing. He knew he was going to see his father soon and possibly have to fight him. Tidus felt Yuna grip his hand and looked over to see her smiling at him. He was so grateful for her support.

"Hey! Look at that pillar over there!" Wakka announced.

Visible in the sea of fog was a high set of stairs leading to a flat plane. Rikku eyed the structure suspiciously.

"Can't we just go around it?" she asked.

"Why would we do that Rikku?" Lulu asked.

"Well, it just seems to me that whenever we see a obvious focus point like that, something bad always happens." she reasoned.

Kimahri stopped walking, causing Rikku to walk into his back. The Al-Bhed side-stepped the large Ronso and glared up at him.

"What's the big deal?" she asked.

"Kimahri smell something...evil"

"Whoa! Way to be cryptic!" Tidus yelled.

Auron stepped up next to Kimahri. "What is it old friend?"

Kimahri looked to be in thought. After a moment he said one word that send shivers down his companion's spines.

"Seymour"

* * *

Unfortunately, Kimahri was right. At the top of the stairs was Auron's new least favorite person. Seymour laughed as the group confidently walked up to him.

"Ah Lady Yuna! What a pleasure to see you again!" he sneered.

"Seymour" Yuna said simply. Behind her, each guardian took up a fighting stance. Seymour chuckled to himself.

"Now now, can't we talk about this? You all are going to die some anyway, so it doesn't matter if I kill you or not." Seymour smiled.

"Confident words coming from somebody who got his ass kicked by us three times now!" Rikku yelled out, making Lulu, Auron and Kimahri smirk.

"Ah Rikku, I wish we had more time in Bevelle" Seymour sighed. "I would have loved to slide my hand up those shorts of your to you tight-"

Seymour was cut off by a blitzball smacking him full in the face. He shook his head, throughly annoyed.

"I do not have time for this insolence Yuna you will take me to Yu Yevon! I will be Sin!" the evil Guado bellowed. Yuna just smiled sweetly and stepped back when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for us to get some revenge" Auron told her. Yuna fell back with Rikku and Lulu. Kimahri stood protectively in front of the women as Tidus and Wakka joined Auron. The three men had been waiting for a chance to take care of Seymour once and for all. Auron was especially mad now after hearing Seymour's comments toward Rikku.

Seymour shook his head at the display of testosterone in front of him. He started to prepare a water attack to wipe the smile off of Tidus's face when he was hit by the young blonde's sword.

Seymour faltered for a moment and restarted the spell. This time he was dealt a blow from Auron's weapon.

Seymour stopped and looked at the guardians in surprise. "You have the legendary weapons!? How!"

"We're just more awesome than you!" Wakka yelled as he Tidus and Auron attacked with everything they had.

A good distance away, Kimahri stepped in front of his charges. "Ladies might want to hide eyes. Fight could be brutal"

The Ronso smiled as the women grinned.

* * *

"Are we there yet" Rikku asked.

"Hardly. We have a lot of fighting to go" Auron replied. Rikku pouted up at him and walked over shyly. Auron raised an eyebrow wondering what she was up to. After inching closer, Rikku threw herself into Auron's arms. The warrior was surprised for a moment and then relaxed enough to hug her back.

Across the fire the group was resting by, Lulu watched the pair with interest. She could easily tell that the pair had been intimate in Gagazet. Everything about their body language had changed the next day. Lulu watched as the two shared a moment together and she sighed. Rikku had confided to her about Auron's fate and the mage wondered how they were so relaxed. If she had known that she was going to lose the love of her life in a matter of hours...

Lulu looked over at Wakka. The blitzer was staring into the fire lost in thought. Feeling Lulu's eyes on him, he looked over to her and smiled.

"You okay Lu?" he asked softly. Lulu was immediately taken back to the night that he held her close. She had seen a different Wakka that night. A Wakka she hadn't seen since Chappu died, more assertive, more confident. Actually, since Chappu's death, Wakka's personality mirrored his brother's. Lulu had known Chappu to be the quieter of the two, more skiddish and cautious. Wakka had always been the strong one. Then when Chappu died, Wakka lost that.

"Lu?" he asked again. Lulu smiled at Wakka, realizing she hadn't answered him.

"I'm fine Wakka," she said in her usual slow speech, "I was just thinking."

"Oh. Me too. Care to share?" he smiled.

"I was thinking about how much you've changed." she said. "You are more like the Wakka I used to know."

Wakka knew what she meant. Wakka knew that he had changed. Chappu's death had affected him greatly. Now it was the pilgrimage that was reminding him of who he used to be. He was strong and confident. He was an excellent captain and an even greater brother. He remembered the day that Chappu came to him and told him that he was in love with Lulu. Wakka had been stunned. Wakka asked if Lulu felt the same and Chappu only nodded. Wakka had taken a deep breath and nodded his approval, stepping back from loving Lulu so that his brother and she could be happy.

"What about you Wakka? What were you thinking?" she asked.

Wakka took another deep breath. "I was thinking about the day that Chappu told me that he was in love with you."

"Oh" Lulu said curiously. Why was he thinking about that?

"I remember asking if you loved him too and Chappu told me yes. I gave him my blessing, but there was something I never told you."

Lulu gulped as Wakka slid closer to her.

"I was in love with you too Lulu. I didn't want to hurt you or Chappu so I never told you. But after we get through this, you better get prepared because I plan on making up for lost time." he grinned at her.

Lulu could barely speak. Wakka was in love with her? Truthfully, she had always had a crush on Wakka when they were younger but never thought that he felt the same way. She just nodded and blushed.

* * *

"Hey! Is Lulu blushing?" Yuna asked Tidus in shock.

Tidus looked up and saw a definite red tinge in Lulu's cheeks. "Wow, I think she is. I wonder what Wakka said!"

Yuna laughed and kissed his cheek. "I wanted you to know something. I'm not going to give up on you. I'm going to find you again."

Before Tidus could respond, Yuna stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Hi Dad"

"Hey Tidus. Boy you got...bigger. Still a cry baby?"

"Not so much" Tidus shrugged his shoulders. Jecht nodded and noticed the brunette holding his son's hand.

"You must be Yuna" he said.

Yuna nodded and smiled at the man she heard so much about. Tidus smiled and pulled her a little closer.

"Dad, Yuna and I were married a few days ago. She's your daughter-in-law now!" he smiled.

Jecht rolled his eyes. "Braska will never let me live this down. Congratulations" Jecht looked around and his eyes landed on his old friend.

"Auron! About time you got them here! Slow ass!" he grumbled.

"My apologies. We were distracted a few times." Auron chuckled.

"I can understand that if I was traveling around those two!" Jecht laughed, admiring Rikku and Lulu. Wakka immediately took Lulu's hand, making her smile.

"Whoa! I get it!" Jecht laughed holding up his hand in defeat. Turning his attention to Rikku he smiled. "What about you darling? You with big blue over there?" Kimahri rolled his eyes at the annoying human, but kept quiet.

"Actually Jecht," Auron said, "that's my Rikku"

Rikku's face lit up at the way Auron had said "my Rikku". She closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. "Pleased to meet you!" she told Jecht.

"Well who would have thought! Auron you old bastard! Seems like I missed all the fun!"

Auron nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around Rikku. Tidus smiled at his friends and then looked at his dad.

"You know what we have to do"

"I'm ready"

* * *

Yuna looked up at the sky with so many emotions. It was over. Yu Yevon had been defeated. Her aeons had perished and she didn't know what to do next. She turned to look at her friends and saw them all looking at her most trusted guardian.

Auron stood a little away from the group and Yuna could feel the pyreflies calling for a sending. Auron walked toward her, stopping to nod at Lulu and Wakka. The older man tapped Kimahri on the shoulder and was pulled into a hug by the Ronso. Regaining his composure, Auron stopped in front of Tidus.

"Goodbye son" he said softly.

Tidus felt his eyes water but he kept his head high. "I'm sure I'll see you soon old man"

Auron nodded sadly as he passed Yuna. "Yuna it's time. It's been long enough."

Auron walked pass Yuna ans his eye fell on the small blonde in front of him. Her hands were folded in front of her and her head was bent, causing her tears to fall to the ground. Auron stood in front of her and took her small hands in one of his and lifted her chin with the other.

"Open your eyes" he said softly. He Rikku's beautiful green eyes open and look at him sadly. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought back to that fateful day on the Moonflow so long ago.

Rikku let more tears fall when she saw Yuna start her sending. She let out a shaky breath and gripped Auron's hands. Auron felt the grip and his heart broke. This wasn't fair!

"I...I'm not ready for you to go" she said sadly.

"I know" he said, wishing things could be different.

"My heart hurts so much!"

"I know"

"I love you" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know. I'm never going to be ready to leave you even if we had a thousand years. My heart will hurt for you everyday, where ever I am going. And I love you too, my Rikku." Auron whispered into her ear, feeling a hot tear slide down his face and drop onto her shoulder.

It was too much for Rikku. Those sweet words coming from her lover made her breakdown in his arms. She felt his grip on her weakening as he faded and he lowered her to the ground. Rikku knew he was making sure she wasn't going to get hurt falling to the ground. He was protecting her one last time.

"I love you" he said again as he kissed her lips and started to fade away. Rikku felt his kiss disappear from her lips and opened her eyes in time to see him fade away forever. She watched the pryeflies float toward the heavens and she blew a kiss up after them.

She turned her teary face toward her friends and saw her cousin crying for her. Yuna walked over to Rikku and pulled her in a big hug. Yuna felt Rikku trying not to cry and trying to be strong and her heart broke for her cousin.

"Rikku..." she said, not knowing what to say. She was interrupted by the sound of the Al-Bhed airship.

* * *

Yuna stood on the top of the airship listening to the air around her. She could practically hear the sigh of relief from Spira knowing Sin was dead. She looked around at the night sky for a moment and her eyes fell to the people behind her. Wakka and Lulu were quiet, each lost in thought. Rikku stood still, trying to stop her hands from shaking so much. She looked so lost and confused and Yuna almost went to her, but saw that Rikku already had support. Kimahri had not left the girl's side since Auron's sending. Occasionally, Rikku would reach out and grip his arm an start to breath heavy before she would settle back into her daze.

Finally, her eyes fell on her husband. He was the reason that she was standing here alive. He was the reason that Sin was gone for good. And now he was looking down at his hand fading away.

"No!" Yuna cried. Deep down, she was hoping that the fayth was going to let him stay.

Tidus looked up at her cry and smiled sadly. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly. "Yuna, please don't cry. We're going to see each other again. Somehow, I will come back to you."

Yuna watched as his body faded away leaving a transparent one behind. Her tears were too many to hold back and Yuna didn't try. "I love you!"

Tidus smiled and brought a hand to her face. "I love you more. Always." He nodded, punched his hands together and blew away, falling from the ship.

Yuna felt her heart go with him. She felt a small hand slip into hers and saw her cousin standing next to her. Rikku looked up into Yuna's eyes and smiled as much as her broken heart would let her. Yuna cried and pulled Rikku into a hug. The girls fell to their knees, holding onto each other, crying in their shared misery.

* * *

A/N: one more chapter left. Go read it. Review. 


	25. The End: Part 3

A/N: thanks to everyone who read the story! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF

* * *

**The End: Part Three**

"Tell me again mommy!"

Rikku laughed at her son. It was bedtime and she had just told her son a bedtime story.

"I just told you one! It's bedtime!" she smiled.

"Aw, come on! I bet if you don't Aunt Yuna will!"

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Yuna laughed from across the room, where she was tucking in her own daughter.

"But mommy!" Yuna's daughter complained. "It's so romantic! Can we hear the story about how you and daddy met one more time!?"

"Who cares about romance?" Rikku's son butted in, "I like the adventure. Mom! Tell us about your fight with Sin!"

"Goodnight!" Yuna and Rikku called together as they left the room.

"Awww mom!" the kids yelled together as the door shut.

Yuna smiled at her cousin and Rikku rolled her eyes. "They are too cute!" Yuna laughed.

"You think so? I call them conniving!" Rikku joked.

* * *

The two women walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, each sipping a hot drink.

"I can't get over how much he looks like Auron" Yuna commented. Rikku nodded, knowing exactly what her cousin was talking about. Her son was the spitting image of Auron only smaller. He even had Auron's commanding personality. The only thing he inherited from Rikku was her energy.

"I know" Rikku agreed.

"And he protects his mommy just like Auron would!" Yuna smiled. Auron would truly be proud of the way his son took care of Rikku. Even at his young age, he never let anyone mess with his mommy.

"I know! One Auron was enough!" Rikku smiled. "I love that your daughter is just as much the troublemaker as Tidus."

"Tell me about it! She's making up for him not being here!" Yuna shook her head. Before Rikku could respond, Wakka came in the room.

"Hey ladies!" he said, dropping a kiss on their foreheads. " I just dropped by to get that book Lulu wanted to borrow. Where are the rascals?"

"In bed" Yuna answered.

"Ah. Are they ready for their birthdays tomorrow? Five years old already!" Wakka asked.

"I'm sure. The book is in the living room." Rikku answered. Wakka nodded and said goodbye, running home to Lulu.

"I still can't believe that they were born on the same day." Yuna commented, returning to her drink.

"Well, Yunie they were conceived on the same day, so why is that so hard to believe?" Rikku smiled, remembering the night in Gagazet.

"Oh yeah!" Yuna mocked surprise. She was quite for a minute and then looked up at her cousin. "I miss him so much"

Rikku reached over across the table and took Yuna's hand. "I know. I miss him." she said, referring to her love.

"Miss who?" said a deep voice from the door.

"Auron!" Rikku yelled leaping up from the chair and throwing herself into his arms. Yuna smiled as she saw Tidus walk around the two and grin at her.

"Hey baby" he said pulling Yuna close to him.

"You guys came back early!" Yuna grinned, kissing her husband.

"Yeah," Auron began pulling away from Rikku, "Kimahri sent us home for the birthday celebrations. He said we should can come back to help him next month."

"Are you getting a lot done?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. We almost rebuilt the main room. That fire destroyed so much! It won't be long until the place is back to normal." Tidus answered.

"It's so nice of you to help Kimahri rebuild!" Yuna smiled.

"Well, yeah Yuna. He's our friend. Plus, I had to lend a hand considering it was where we spent our honeymoon!" Tidus smiled, kissing her.

"Yeah but that was almost eight years ago!" Yuna pouted.

"Well, we'll have to go back when it's done!" Tidus offered. Yuna smiled and kissed him again.

Rikku shook her head and pulled Auron close to her, resting her head on his chest. She smiled at his response from not seeing her for almost two weeks. Before she could act on it, a loud yell from the door distracted her.

"Dad!" Auron's five year old son ran at him at full speed.

"Hey!" Auron said fondly picking the boy up and tossing him in the air. "You been taking care of your mother?"

"Yes sir!" the little boy said proudly. Auron smiled and kissed his son's cheek. "Good job. I missed you! Are you ready for your big day!" Auron didn't hear his response because another loud yell was heard.

"Daddy!"

Tidus looked up to see his beautiful little girl running to him. "Hey sweetheart!" he picked her up and squeezed her tightly. "You got prettier baby!"

"Daddy can you tell us a story?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah please!" Auron's son added.

"Sure you guys!" Auron smiled. He and Tidus led the kids back to bed and sat with them. Yuna and Rikku looked in from the doorway.

"Mommy already told us the story about how you guys met" Tidus' daughter said.

"Okay," Auron nodded. "Let me tell you the story about how your dad and I came back from our...mission...and met your moms again."

Tidus chuckled at his friends coverup. "Yeah, it all began one year after we defeated Sin..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Well that's all folks. There will be a sequel if you guys want one so let me know! We'll I'll be working on "Unity in Spira" until then!


End file.
